One Wish
by Dionysos
Summary: “Uchiha explain what you are doing here.” .........Sasu
1. What a day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

Authors note is at the bottom.

xxxx

Summary: One mission gone wrong leads to an encounter with Sasuke and Sakura's life is thrown for a spin. Like the guy hadn't already messed up her life enough. 

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

_I am going to die never kissed, at the age of 19_, thought Haruno Sakura as she lay on the wet, soggy grass, the forest canopy shading her, somewhat, from the pouring rain. She was soaked to the bone, in blood and rain. The mission she and three others were on was simple.

Spy on some S-class criminals…key word being **SPY**. Gather information and have Shino place one of his bugs on them, then leave. Let the bug do the hard work of staying on the bad guys and report back to Shino.

It sounded simple enough.

Of course with her rotten luck, nothing went according to plan. She was sure Shino got a bug on them.

_Oh he had better! _ Raged inner Sakura. She was NOT going to die with a totally failed mission.

Over her dead body!

Oh she was going to kill Lee. She was going to hang him by his balls and use him during target practice! She was going to then drown him until he was near death, heal him, then repeat the process. Stupid chivalrous man! Did he forget that she was a ninja?

Did he not know what the hell UNDERCOVER meant?

WHO in there right mind would not be suspicious if an old man started doing kick ass ninja moves on a drunk pervert?

**WHO? **

_The Spandex loving, Gai worshipping, green beast!_ She was going to murder him, no kill Gai first, in front of him, THEN kill Lee!

Sakura closed her eyes and opened her senses, doing both at the same time took to much energy, which she was low on at the moment.

They were in a quiet village near the mist country, that was where the tracking had lead them. Sakura , Shino, Lee and Hinata were undercover, their jounin attire hidden beneath peasant robes. Sakura had even tied a scarf to cover her unique rosette hued hair.

She was carrying a wicker basket going about town with her, "old senile father" Rock Lee. Simply inquiring the people, she was a supposedly traveling to a near by village to visit her "fathers" ailing sister. When they had finally gotten a lead of a few "vicious looking men" who were now drinking in a near by bar.

Sakura had quickly informed Hinata and Shino and promptly helped her hobbling father to their desired location.

She had to admit, Lee could act, he had hobbled and stuttered all through out the market place like a perfect 70 year old man. Shaking his cane at the young men who flirted with his pretty daughter.

The "few" men ended up being seven beefy, tattooed, sharp painful looking weapons tied about their person, dirty, loud Godzilla's! Sakura had murmured into her communication device to Shino and Hinata as she and Lee took a seat good distance from the Godzilla's.

She ordered tea and rice balls, simple cheap fare. As she studied the men with sharp eyes. Their leader seemed to be the blue haired …man? Were they humans, she had to wonder.

He had a demonic look about him. But since …. "Hello their pretty lady!"

Did some man just grab her breast in greeting?

Inner Sakura's eyebrow started ticking

Sakura was so absorbed in taking in the enemy leader she didn't notice one of is lackey's come up behind her. He wasn't as big as the head Godzilla. He was a mini Godzilla, still she should have noticed him stumbling towards her!

"EEEEKKK!" She jumped up from her seat knocking her chair over. Playing the part of an enraged peasant girl wasn't so hard. Now normally she would have punched the guy through he roof with her, as Naruto put it _'freakish'_, strength.

But she was undercover! Quickly composing her act Sakura spoke up.

"P-please I…" She stuttered

"L-leave my d-daughter alone you hoodlum!" Said Lee as he waved his stick in front of mini Godzillia, he hobbled his way to stand in front of his "daughter."

Crouched over Lee, was still taller then mini Godzilla at 5"11, Sakura tried not to laugh.

The commotion had turned every head in the room except for, except for head Godzilla's.

Mini Godzilla laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"Move aside old man," he promptly shoved Lee aside, sending him crashing into the table, making food fly and the table cracking neatly in half.

Sakura winched. _Ouch. _

"I'm only interested in your little girl. Were going to have some fun aren't we?" He leered down as Sakura, licking his lips.

Who had the urge to retch because Mini Godzilla needed, not a tick or tack, but the WHOLE DAMN PACK!

With a sigh, "now sir, I don't want to cause trouble, my father and I will be on our way." Sakura stated calmly and turned to help poor Lee up.

Mini Godzillla grabbed her breast again.

Now she was getting annoyed.

"Please sir, take your hand **off** my person!" Her face had turned red, in rage. The other Godzilla's began to cheer for Mini Godzilla.

_**Oh YOU bastard I'm going to rip you up and feed you to the pigs! **_Inner Sakura raged.

"NO I'd rather not" he Persisted by stepping up and placing another hand on her derrière. Mini Godzilla was about 5"6 but big and, to slender Sakura at 5"3 he was **Mini Godzilla**.

Sakura's eye brow twitched once, twice, thrice.

"I will not ask again sir take your hands off me at once!" She said under her breath.

"Ohh what will do if I don't little lady?"

He squeezed her ass.

And in the next second went flying through the wall and into the road.

Clouds rumbled as they gathered, the sunny sky darkened.

Lightning cracked.

Rain poured in sheets.

Shino looked down at the figure at his feet, then through the whole, and into the bar where Lee stood in all his green suit glory next to Sakura.

"Oh no." Hinata murmured.

_Oh no indeed_, thought Shino, their cover was blown.

Sakura sweat dropped.

_Great there goes the cover. Did he have take off the robe? _She looked from underneath her lashes around the room. The Godzilla's stood up.

"I will not let Sakura-san be manhandled! I Rock Lee a great Shinobi of Konoha shall protect her honor!"

Sakura double sweat dropped.

Another crack of lightning.

Was that a battle cry Sakura heard?

And then all hell broke loose.

To say the least Mini Goddzilla wasn't about to wake up any time soon, thank kami-sama for little graces thought Sakura.

_He was already drunk and the punch that Lee dealt seemed to have knocked him out. _

She had signaled her team to take the fighting into the forest AWAY from civilians.

Where they promptly got their ass kicked.

Again and Again.

Sakura had long since taken off her disguise to revel her signature black spandex shorts. And revision of her old red dress. It was black with blood red lining, Instead of red with white lining. Her hair the same short length, maybe a inch or two longer.

Lucky Sakura, got head Godzilla tailing her.

_Why couldn't he follow Lee?_

Then again Lee, last time she saw was fighting one to twp. One Godzilla better then to two right?

Sakura didn't think so after two hours of non stop fighting. She was at her limit, chakra depleted, bloodied bruised and, who knew what else. In the end when she couldn't throw another punch, she ran.

Of course being the good boy head Godzilla he was, he pursued.

_Relentless bastard._

Hence her current state of collapsing on the forest floor. Her com link long since lost, her pack that was concealed under the peasant robes, strangely still on her shoulder.

"Lee you ass! I am going to kill you." She whispered trying to get back up. It seemed that she had lost Head Godzilla for now. She leaned her arm on the large tree.

"Come out and play little knouchi! I know your here!"

_Okay so maybe I didn't loose the little fucker. _Sakura stumbled forward trying not to make too much noise. The rain still poured, she stumbled on careless of the branches and bushes scratching her.

She had to get away.

"I'll be nice! I'm sure you'll like my hands on you better then Ryuichi. I'll take it nice and slow."

"Eww you sick fucker." Sakura mumbled as she stumbled and swayed some more.

Oh no, was she seeing doubles? She was going to be unconscious soon. And head Godzilla's voice was getting louder.

Which means,"…he's getting closer."

She pushed aside some bushes and came upon a rushing river.

_Now which is of the lesser evil? Drowning or getting raped and cut to pieces? _

"COME OUT MY PINK HAIRED LITTLE KNOUCHI!"

"Water it is." Sakura grabbed a small piece of log near the bank and holding it with all her might. With a few parting words.

"SEE you in hell BITCH!"

And she jumped, screaming as the cold water hit her many cuts and bruises, then Sakura felt no more.

Her last thought was… _Lee you are a dead man I curse you to hell for making me die a virgin. _

10 Minutes down the river

TRING TRING!

Sasuke heard the bells, he had tied to the fishing rod ring which, signaled to him that a fish had taken bait.  
**TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING!**  
Sasuke stopped his training and ran over to the bank of the river.

"Must be a big catch." He muttered.  
And indeed it was.

_Is that a human? _

He caught a glimpse of pink hair and jumped into the river. With three powerful strokes he wrapped his arm around the slim waist. He used his other hand to pry her hands off the death grip she had on the log, which had kept her from drowning.

Sasuke didn't bother watching the log make its way off the waterfall. He grabbed the female, unhooked the fishing line which caught her pack and swam for shore.

Once he deposited his burden on the ground he finally got a look at her.

"Fuck." were the first word out his mouth as he looked at a blueing Sakura. He quickly checked her pulse, finding a very slow one, he made up his mind and ran off with her into the forest

xxxx

Sasuke watched Sakura dose while she mumbled, a frown plastered on his face as he intently watch her chest rise and fall.

She was alive.

He would leave as soon as she woke up.

He had already treated all that he could, except for the fractured ribs. The ankle would bother her, he didn't know how to heal sprained ankles. Her fever was slowly going down. Thanks to the many medical supplies he had found in her pack which had come in great use for her fever and cuts.

Sasuke wondered why she carried so much medical supplies. She never did before.

The white cloth on her forehead had to be changed every few minutes. Her forehead wasn't as wide as it used to be he noticed.

He was jarred out of his thoughts, when Sakura started mumbling. Sasuke stood up ready to leave when he stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lee… y-you son… of a b-bitch, I'm g-going to… m-m-murder you! Then I'm going to make out with Sai in front of your face…and break your heart to bits…y-yeah and I'm going to enjoy ripping your, youth ranting, sunshine loving heart into little bits of c-confetti…"

Sasuke remembered Sai from a few years ago. _Is she going out with him?_ Of course it was non of his concern. Sakura continued her slumbering rant.

Uchiha Sasuke was irritated.

"..Then I'm going to pluck your fuzzy eyebrows shred your suit and shove it so high up your ass…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Sakura always this violent and vulgar? He unconsciously sat back down on the chair.

Sakura could be quite entertaining when she put her mind to it.

xxxxx

xxxxx

This continued for a total of two nights. Until her fever broke and she woke up on the third night.

By that time, she had graphically detailed how she was going to murder Lee in 50 different ways. Some were very creative. Especially the one where, she would tie him up to a bed and make him watch porn and show him how _"spring time youth really worked!" _ Then get him a stripper and let her have he way with him. He would die from holding in his orgasm.

She thought Kakashi was a complete and utter pervert but still hero worshipped him. She thought Genma, Neji and Sai were hot. Along with a few other names he didn't bother to remember. There he had to grit his teeth. How many men could one women admire?

He had to bare with how she wanted to replace Genma's senbon with her tongue. And it went on. He didn't know that Jirya peeked when Tsundae-sama changed and that she let him. They were both asking for it and Sakura was going to lock them into a sealed room very soon. As soon as she surpassed Tsunade that is.

And it went on, there were times when Sasuke had to laugh, it was short but still a laugh. And it was odd since he hadn't done so since he had left Konoha. Whoever thought that an all powerful Sennin would be a class A pervert that wrote Kakashi Sensai's Icha-Icha Paradise novels?

xxx

Sakura felt like heard bulls had stomped all over her, once they were done she ached from head to two. Her throat was dry, her head fuzzy, her eye lids heavy. She took deep breaths and recalled what had happened to her. Her eyes shot open.

_I'm a alive!_

_And in pain. _

Second thing she noticed was that she was not alone in the room. Since the moon was covered by clouds providing the only light into the room, she couldn't see his face very well, he was a bit fuzzy. Her savior she guessed he was. He had black hair she was certain of that. He was seated on the chair to her right. His face shrouded by his inky black hair, he sat hunched with his elbows clasped together resting on his knees, the rest of is face covered by his hands. He was quiet, and let his steady onyx eyes bore into hers

It was the moron.

"Sai…water." She croaked her throat parched. Sasuke tensed his lips forming a grim line.

She closed her eyes again, confident she would be getting water any time now. When a few seconds ticked by. She grew impatient. Sai could be such an asshole sometimes.

"Trash." She whispered trying to egg him on.

xxx

'_In the Ninja world those who don't follow the rules are called trash, But you know those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash.' _

Kakashi's words rang in Sasuke's head like a gong.

Sakura felt her self gently being raised and supported from the back as a canteen was brought to her lips. She sighed and rested her weight on the strong chest and drank. She didn't know Sai could be capable of such gentleness.

She inhaled deeply and froze.

Sai did NOT smell like this and she had been held by Sai before it did not _feel_ like this. With Sai and Naruto she felt comfortable and relaxed.

The person holding her now was dangerous. She could instinctively tell he was trouble.

The sensitive hair at the nape of her neck stood up, she developed goose bumps on her arms. She felt her blood rush to her ears. She tensed and whispered harshly. Knowing only one person could make her body react her like this.

"You!" She couldn't believe she didn't recognize his unique chakra. Dangerously strong, potent, and addictive. It pulled a person in. Sakura twisted out of his grasp and swore, as the sudden movement sent spasms of pain through her body. Water came out of her eyes.

_Shit that hurt!_

Sasuke firmly pushed her back onto the sleeping bag. And got up.

Sakura watched as the Uchiha made his way to the door without a backwards glance or word.

_What did you think he was going to do? Beg you to take him back home? Well no! But he could at least say something._

As angry as she was at him for everything he had done, for all the pain he had put her and Naruto through. She couldn't just let him leave with out giving him a piece of her mind.

"Your worse then trash Uchiha." Sasuke continued to walk his steps never faltering. The venom in her voice felt like it was puncturing him, strange that it affected him so. Then again she always was capable of enticing reactions from him.

"You're a cowered. A beast!" He put his hands on the door knob. Sakura raised her voice she was panicking inside, he was leaving her again.

"I HATE the sight of you! It revolts me. I hope **Itachi** ends your miserable life!"

Sasuke stopped.

Maybe she went a little to far mentioning his brother. But hell she was pissed and hurt

_That's right turn around walk towards me, get mad, any reaction is better then none._

Are you sure about that? a small voice asked inside Sakura, which was quickly over powered my inner Sakura.

Sasuke had this coming.

xxx

His voice cold though hinted at anger while his fist's clenched. "You have no idea. So I suggest you keep to your self."

"Oh please your not the only one with a sob story." Sakura scoffed rolling her eyes. She knew it was low, but it got him to take another two steps toward her.

_Now this is where you want to be careful. _ But Sakura threw caution to the four winds with her next remark.

"Your weak, a weak run away."

That did it, he stormed over to her and crouched down low until they were at eye level, Sakura sat up.

_He's going to kill me! Just look at those eyes they have murder engraved in them._

The young konouchi stared into his bottomless dark eyes. Feeling her self being pulled into a dark void. The tension between them rose. Their breath mingled, eyes locked daring the other to turn away.

Lightning lit up the room for a brief second and what Sakura saw was a sight for sore eyes.

Her heart ached at the familiar yet unknown face in front of her.

The sound of fat raindrops upon the roof of the small cabin, drowned her racing heart.

Sakura leaned in an inch.

As did he. Her eyes searching his for a flicker of life. A hint of care. A dash of hope?

Sasuke felt an odd pull as though he wasn't in control of himself. Her scent was surrounding him. It was light clear and fresh it was …drawing him in.

He held her gaze steady , their lips a scant breath away. Her eyes half closed, he bent his head down lips barely grazing …thunder roared and both ninjas sprang away from each other. As though burned.

"Kuso!" her ribs needed to be fixed soon, the sudden movement had hurt like a bitch. When she looked up, Sasuke was already across the room looking out the window running his hand through his hair in agitation.

Sakura took this time to look around her. The cabin was sparse. There was a fire place behind her, the fire had died. A table at one corner of the room, her bag sitting next to her with bandages neatly folded next to it along with other medical supplies. That's when Sakura took noticed of all the bandages covering her person.

A soft smile touched her lips. So the ice block had tended to her. Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by Sasuke's movements, he brought a bowl with what looked like soup in it in front of her.

"Eat." he stated as he pushed the bowl into her hands.

She ate. He sat back down on his chair watching her.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the kunochi. Her hair framed her face to perfection. Her lips more full, she was beautiful, he wasn't blind. Her eyes…those eyes that could call him out of his curse seal induced madness…the only eyes that could hold the beast back.

_And what had I almost done a few moments ago? _

_It's purely hormones. _

He would never admit it. But Sasuke had missed Sakura and Naruto. Their was no one friendly or caring where he was. No relaxed atmosphere no fun.

His world of innocence had come to a stop when his brother had murdered his clan. His heart had frozen over when he declared him self an avenger. His childhood had died when he had left Konoha.

His life was now…dark. That was the best way to describe it. There was no color no light. Everything was dark. She was the only light. From her shining soft pink hair to her luminous sea foam eyes. The first colors he had seen in a long while.

Did he have feelings for his old team mate? He honestly didn't know.  
Did he fid her attractive?

_Yes._

He was a twenty-year old male after all. And she now suddenly confused him. He expected her to beg, cry and say how much she loved him. She was a constant. WAS being the key word.

Sakura raised her spoon to her lips and he had the urge to take the place of the spoon. How would her lips feel?

_What am I thinking? _ Hormones, everyone had them, that was all. It still didn't stop him from staring at her.

"Uchiha, it's rude to stare." Her voice controlled holding no warmth or aching with emotion.

_What happened to her?_  
And why did she keep calling him by his last name?  
He sarcastically decided to ask her. "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"He's dead."

His eyes widened. If Naruto was their he knew the blonde would say something like

"Ne Sakura-chan the teme's right there!" However, if Sakura was so...cold with him he wondered if he would receive the same treatment from the dobe as well?

_Well it's for the best, our paths are different. It's better this way. _ Although he would be lying to him self if he didn't admit that it didn't bother him. Just a bit, not too much.

She was right, a part of him was dead. Only the vengeful power hungry bastard was left.

Sasuke also realized something else.

Sakura had given up on him. He let a bitter laugh escape him.  
Now he truly was alone. His light had left him. His number one fan.

Sakura looked up. "Thank you." she put the bowl aside and lay back down. She had to rest if she wanted to heal her self.

"Why haven't you left already?" Her question caught him off guard.  
"Your annoying."

He didn't expect her sarcastic acid filled reply. "And Orochimaru decided to join the monks, and plant every tree ever uprooted. While donating orphan's instead of using them." That answer got a raised eyebrow.

"You talk too much." His eyes held no amusement.  
"What are you doing?" Her sudden question startled him for a moment.  
"Seeking power to avenge my clan." He didn't elaborate. Sakura nodded her head She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Itachi obtained power on his own through his own abilities. He learned everything he could from Konoha. I heard he was an ANBU at 13?" She received no reply only a harsh glare.

_What is she getting at? _

The murderous look didn't faze her. She didn't care, she continued, she was on a role here.

"Amazing really, well he is a genius after all. He knew he could take on all the clan, they were no competition. He did it all with his OWN strength and skills, not by swallowing some pill." She ended laughing as if mocking him.

Sasuke clenched his fist anger boiling up in him.  
_How did she know about that? _

"You on the other hand couldn't even take Naruto and when he was a mere genin at age 12." She even _tsk_ed and shook her head back and forth.  
A tick was developing in his eyes.

"Do you know why?" When he didn't responded she bulldozed right on. Her voice increasing as her rant continued.

"Your weak that's why. Weak, rash, selfish and stupid. Your only going to end up killed at this rate. How the fuck are you going to restore your clan if your dead? And Konoha won't accept you with open arms. That is where Uchiha started its reputation. If the clan isn't respected and horned in Konoha it won't be **anywhere** else, no one else will give a damn to a ruined clan name. It's going to die with you!"

"SHUT UP!" He whirled around on her, pinning her back down to her sleeping bag. His eyes red the three black comas swirling madly. His seal could hardly contain the curse.

The sea green eyes continued to look into his very soul. His power had grown it was evident by the increased number of black comas.

"I never want to hear those kinds of words out you **ever **again! You know NOTHING! About me or my clan!" After his passionate essay she merely rolled her eyes and yawned delicately.

Sakura settled down and pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned her face away, closing her eyes. Sakura knew if he continued to look at her like that she would break. She had seen him mad…at others, but never this much at her.

He scared her.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

To be continued…..

AN: Sounds typical eh? But it's my writing style so it will be interesting. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to "One wish" the next should be out in 4-5 days. Don't forget to Review.


	2. He's dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

Authors note is at the bottom.

Enjoy

Chapter 2: He's dead

>  
>  
>

Sasuke watched Sakura dose while she mumbled, a frown plastered on his face as he intently watch her chest rise and fall.

She was alive.

He would leave as soon as she woke up.

He had already treated all that he could, except for the fractured ribs. The ankle would bother her, he didn't know how to heal sprained ankles. Her fever was slowly going down. Thanks to the many medical supplies he had found in her pack which had come in great use for her fever and cuts.  
Sasuke wondered why she carried so much medical supplies. She never did before.

The white cloth on her forehead had to be changed every few minutes. Her forehead wasn't as wide as it used to be he noticed.  
He was jarred out of his thoughts, when Sakura started mumbling. Sasuke stood up ready to leave when he stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lee… y-you son… of a b-bitch, I'm g-going to… m-m-murder you! Then I'm going to make out with Sai in front of your face…and break your heart to bits…y-yeah and I'm going to enjoy ripping your, youth ranting, sunshine loving heart into little bits of c-confetti…"  
Sasuke remembered Sai from a few years ago. _Is she going out with him?_ Of course it was non of his concern. Sakura continued her slumbering rant.

Uchiha Sasuke was irritated.

"..Then I'm going to pluck your fuzzy eyebrows ..shred your suit and shove it so high up your ass…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Sakura always this violent and vulgar? He unconsciously sat back down on the chair.  
Sakura could be quite entertaining when she put her mind to it.

>  
>

This continued for a total of two nights. Until her fever broke and she woke up on the third night.  
By that time, she had graphically detailed how she was going to murder Lee in 50 different ways. Some were very creative. Especially the one where, she would tie him up to a bed and make him watch porn and show him how _"spring time youth really worked!" _ Then get him a stripper and let her have he way with him. He would die from holding in his orgasm.

She thought Kakashi was a complete and utter pervert but still hero worshipped him. She thought Genma, Neji and Sai were hot. Along with a few other names he didn't bother to remember. There he had to grit his teeth. How many men could one women admire?

He had to bare with how she wanted to replace Genma's senbon with her tongue. And it went on. He didn't know that Jirya peeked when Tsundae-sama changed and that she let him. They were both asking for it and Sakura was going to lock them into a sealed room very soon. As soon as she surpassed Tsunade that is.

And it went on, there were times when Sasuke had to laugh, it was short but still a laugh. And it was odd since he hadn't done so since he had left Konoha. Whoever thought that an all powerful Sennin would be a class A pervert that wrote Kakashi Sensai's Icha-Icha Paradise novels?

>  
>  
>

Sakura felt like heard bulls had stomped all over her, once they were done she ached from head to two. Her throat was dry, her head fuzzy, her eye lids heavy. She took deep breaths and recalled what had happened to her. Her eyes shot open.

_I'm a alive!_

_And in pain. _

Second thing she noticed was that she was not alone in the room. Since the moon was covered by clouds providing the only light into the room, she couldn't see his face very well, he was a bit fuzzy. Her savior she guessed he was. He had black hair she was certain of that. He was seated on the chair to her right. His face shrouded by his inky black hair, he sat hunched with his elbows clasped together resting on his knees, the rest of is face covered by his hands. He was quiet, and let his steady onyx eyes bore into hers

>

>

It was the moron.  
"Sai…water." She croaked her throat parched. Sasuke tensed his lips forming a grim line.

She closed her eyes again, confident she would be getting water any time now. When a few seconds ticked by. She grew impatient. Sai could be such an asshole sometimes.

"Trash." She whispered trying to egg him on.

'_In the Ninja world those who don't follow the rules are called trash, But you know those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash.'_  
Kakashi's words rang in Sasuke's head like a gong.

Sakura felt her self gently being raised and supported from the back as a canteen was brought to her lips. She sighed and rested her weight on the strong chest and drank. She didn't know Sai could be capable of such gentleness.

She inhaled deeply and froze.

Sai did NOT smell like this and she had been held by Sai before it did not _feel_ like this. With Sai and Naruto she felt comfortable and relaxed.  
The person holding her now was dangerous. She could instinctively tell he was trouble.  
The sensitive hair at the nape of her neck stood up, she developed goose bumps on her arms. She felt her blood rush to her ears. She tensed and whispered harshly. Knowing only one person could make her body react her like this.

>  
>

"You!" She couldn't believe she didn't recognize his unique chakra. Dangerously strong, potent, and addictive. It pulled a person in. Sakura twisted out of his grasp and swore, as the sudden movement sent spasms of pain through her body. Water came out of her eyes.

_Shit that hurt!_

Sasuke firmly pushed her back onto the sleeping bag. And got up.  
Sakura watched as the Uchiha made his way to the door without a backwards glance or word.

_What did you think he was going to do? Beg you to take him back home? Well no! But he could at least say something._

As angry as she was at him for everything he had done, for all the pain he had put her and Naruto through. She couldn't just let him leave with out giving him a piece of her mind.

"Your worse then trash Uchiha." Sasuke continued to walk his steps never faltering. The venom in her voice felt like it was puncturing him, strange that it affected him so. Then again she always was capable of enticing reactions from him.  
"You're a cowered. A beast!" He put his hands on the door knob. Sakura raised her voice she was panicking inside, he was leaving her again."I HATE the sight of you! It revolts me. I hope **Itachi** ends your miserable life!"

Sasuke stopped.

Maybe she went a little to far mentioning his brother. But hell she was pissed and hurt.  
_That's right turn around walk towards me, get mad, any reaction is better then none._  
Are you sure about that? a small voice asked inside Sakura, which was quickly over powered my inner Sakura. Sasuke had this coming.

>  
>  
His voice cold though hinted at anger while his fist's clenched. "You have no idea. So I suggest you keep to your self."  
"Oh please your not the only one with a sob story." Sakura scoffed rolling her eyes. She knew it was low, but it got him to take another two steps toward her.

_Now this is where you want to be careful. _ But Sakura threw caution to the four winds with her next remark.  
"Your weak, a weak run away."

That did it, he stormed over to her and crouched down low until they were at eye level, Sakura sat up.

_He's going to kill me! Just look at those eyes they have murder engraved in them._

The young konouchi stared into his bottomless dark eyes. Feeling her self being pulled into a dark void. The tension between them rose. Their breath mingled, eyes locked daring the other to turn away.  
Lightning lit up the room for a brief second and what Sakura saw was a sight for sore eyes.  
Her heart ached at the familiar yet unknown face in front of her.  
The sound of fat raindrops upon the roof of the small cabin, drowned her racing heart.  
Sakura leaned in an inch.  
As did he. Her eyes searching his for a flicker of life. A hint of care. A dash of hope?  
Sasuke felt an odd pull as though he wasn't in control of himself. Her scent was surrounding him. It was light clear and fresh it was …drawing him in.

He held her gaze steady , their lips a scant breath away. Her eyes half closed, he bent his head down lips barely grazing …thunder roared and both ninjas sprang away from each other. As though burned.

"Kuso!" her ribs needed to be fixed soon, the sudden movement had hurt like a bitch. When she looked up, Sasuke was already across the room looking out the window running his hand through his hair in agitation.

Sakura took this time to look around her. The cabin was sparse. There was a fire place behind her, the fire had died. A table at one corner of the room, her bag sitting next to her with bandages neatly folded next to it along with other medical supplies. That's when Sakura took noticed of all the bandages covering her person.

A soft smile touched her lips. So the ice block had tended to her. Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by Sasuke's movements, he brought a bowl with what looked like soup in it in front of her.

"Eat." he stated as he pushed the bowl into her hands.  
She ate. He sat back down on his chair watching her.  
He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the kunochi. Her hair framed her face to perfection. Her lips more full, she was beautiful, he wasn't blind. Her eyes…those eyes that could call him out of his curse seal induced madness…the only eyes that could hold the beast back.

_And what had I almost done a few moments ago?  
It's purely hormones. _

He would never admit it. But Sasuke had missed Sakura and Naruto. Their was no one friendly or caring where he was. No relaxed atmosphere no fun.

His world of innocence had come to a stop when his brother had murdered his clan. His heart had frozen over when he declared him self an avenger. His childhood had died when he had left Konoha.

His life was now…dark. That was the best way to describe it. There was no color no light. Everything was dark. She was the only light. From her shining soft pink hair to her luminous sea foam eyes. The first colors he had seen in a long while.  
Did he have feelings for his old team mate? He honestly didn't know.Did he fid her attractive?  
_Yes._  
He was a twenty-year old male after all. And she now suddenly confused him. He expected her to beg, cry and say how much she loved him. She was a constant. WAS being the key word.

Sakura raised her spoon to her lips and he had the urge to take the place of the spoon. How would her lips feel?  
_What am I thinking? _ Hormones, everyone had them, that was all. It still didn't stop him from staring at her.

>  
>  
"Uchiha, it's rude to stare." Her voice controlled holding no warmth or aching with emotion.  
_What happened to her?_  
And why did she keep calling him by his last name?  
He sarcastically decided to ask her. "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"He's dead."  
His eyes widened. If Naruto was their he knew the blonde would say something like,  
"Ne Sakura-chan the teme's right there!" However, if Sakura was so...cold with him he wondered if he would receive the same treatment from the dobe as well?

_Well it's for the best, our paths are different. It's better this way. _ Although he would be lying to him self if he didn't admit that it didn't bother him. Just a bit, not too much.  
She was right, a part of him was dead. Only the vengeful power hungry bastard was left.

>  
>

Sasuke also realized something else.  
Sakura had given up on him. He let a bitter laugh escape him.  
Now he truly was alone. His light had left him. His number one fan.  
Sakura looked up. "Thank you." she put the bowl aside and lay back down. She had to rest if she wanted to heal her self.

"Why haven't you left already?" Her question caught him off guard.  
"Your annoying."  
He didn't expect her sarcastic acid filled reply. "And Orochimaru decided to join the monks, and plant every tree ever uprooted. While donating orphan's instead of using them." That answer got a raised eyebrow.

"You talk too much." His eyes held no amusement.  
"What are you doing?" Her sudden question startled him for a moment.  
"Seeking power to avenge my clan." He didn't elaborate. Sakura nodded her head She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Itachi obtained power on his own through his own abilities. He learned everything he could from Konoha. I heard he was an ANBU at 13?" She received no reply only a harsh glare.

_What is she getting at? _

The murderous look didn't faze her. She didn't care, she continued, she was on a role here.  
"Amazing really, well he is a genius after all. He knew he could take on all the clan, they were no competition. He did it all with his OWN strength and skills, not by swallowing some pill." She ended laughing as if mocking him.

>

Sasuke clenched his fist anger boiling up in him.  
_How did she know about that?_  
"You on the other hand couldn't even take Naruto and when he was a mere genin at age 12." She even _tsk_ed and shook her head back and forth.  
A tick was developing in his eyes.

"Do you know why?" When he didn't responded she bulldozed right on. Her voice increasing as her rant continued.

"Your weak that's why. Weak, rash, selfish and stupid. Your only going to end up killed at this rate. How the fuck are you going to restore your clan if your dead? And Konoha won't accept you with open arms. That is where Uchiha started its reputation. If the clan isn't respected and horned in Konoha it won't be **anywhere** else, no one else will give a damn to a ruined clan name. It's going to die with you!"

"SHUT UP!" He whirled around on her, pinning her back down to her sleeping bag. His eyes red the three black comas swirling madly. His seal could hardly contain the curse.  
The sea green eyes continued to look into his very soul. His power had grown it was evident by the increased number of black comas.

"I never want to hear those kinds of words out you **ever **again! You know NOTHING! About me or my clan!" After his passionate essay she merely rolled her eyes and yawned delicately.

Sakura settled down and pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned her face away, closing her eyes. Sakura knew if he continued to look at her like that she would break. She had seen him mad…at others, but never this much at her.

He scared her.

>  
>  
>

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Remember to review. Thank you to those have reviewed i replied to everyone's reviews, expect for those who didn't sign in. it's just easier to hit the reply button. And guys this fic has over 200 hits, and only 10 reviews? And i know lots of you put "Teaching Sakura how to..." on your fav list and i thank your for that! Please review.


	3. Held by a thread

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

Authors note is at the bottom.

>

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Held by a thread**  
>  
>  
>

**Konoha. **

Naruto looked around the Hokage's office, one day it would be his. He would sit in that comfortable chair and order, Sai to go on stupid D-rank missions, oh the joy! An evil smile took over his face.  
Sai looked at his teammate and kicked him swiftly bringing him down to earth.  
Naruto glared…then noticed that ..

_Yikes Tsunade baa-chan was saying something! _Naruto quickly stood straight.  
"As you may or may not be aware , 30 minutes ago a team of medic nins brought, Shino, Hinata and Lee in from their mission."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "What happened to them? Are they all right? What happen…" He was interrupted by Tsunade's glare.  
"I'm guessing something went wrong in their mission and resulted in a fight. All three are under stable conditions, although I am a bit worried about Lee…"

Naruto couldn't help but interrupt again, "**THREE**? What happened to Sakura-chan?"  
"I was getting to that part, if you would kindly **shut up **and STOP interrupting me!" Tsunade had her hands braced on the table. This wasn't easy for her, Sakura was her apprentice.  
Sai rolled his eyes. Naruto could be such a moron. Couldn't he just shut up and listen like the rest of them?

Kakashi looked over at the fuming Naruto. He had lost one important person, he knew the blonde didn't want to loose another.  
Kakashi him self didn't want to lose another student.

"To make a long story short, I'm sending you Naruto, along with Sai, Neji and Kakashi as the leader, on a search mission. Find Sakura, bring her back. You leave now."  
All four shinobi nodded their head at the fifth.  
"I will meet you three in front of the Konoha gates in an hour." Kakashi instructed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

>  
Naruto ran home and packed, he had just enough time for a quick visit to the hospital.

He was relived that Hinata was all right…but Sakura was out there still.

Naruto ran by Ino's flower shop. Quickly grabbing some pretty blue flowers, like he knew the name. Konoha's loudest ninja didn't bother gathering his change or exchanging pleasantries with Ino. He had a mission. With a, "Sorry Ino I gotta go!"

He was off to the hospital.

Ino simply rolled her eyes. There went another hopeless male.

"Sakura-chan I hope your alright wherever you are." Naruto muttered a small prayer as he raced along the corridors of the hospital until he came to Hinata's door, and flung the door open. He almost ran back when he saw who was in the room.

"Um..Hello Hiashi-sama." Naruto said bowing. Oh he was nervous, Hinata's dad made him very nervous. The man was intimidating enough, but the fact that he was dating the Hyuuga heir, (Hinata) in secrete was also enough to make Naruto more nervous. He quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

"Uzumaki." The man didn't even bother to look at him.

_Well all the better. I bet I look guilty. Just get out ASAP._

Just thinking about how he had his hands all over the petite Hyuuga heir before her mission departure made _him_ blush. It had been the first time they had frenched. It was amazing that Hinata hadn't fainted. Quiet a miracle, really.

Naruto stole a look at Hinata who was sleeping, she didn't look too bad, a few bandages no machines attached to her. Still he wanted a closer look, which he knew was impossible at the moment. But what about the flowers?

_Ah! I've got it! I am so smart!_

"Kurani- sensei wanted met to deliver these flowers on her behalf to Hinata-chan."

The lie sounded good to his ears. He stole a quick look at his girlfriend's strict father. The man had his eyes closed! Naruto was in luck. Quickly depositing the flowers in a vase that luckily happened to be standing on the bedside table, he stole one last glance at Hinata, bowed, and fled the room.

>

Naruto was breathing hard as though he had run a marathon while he stood behind the closed door to Hinata's hospital room.

He had to learn to get a grip around that man.

_No time to think about it now. Have to go find Sakura-chan! _With determined steps he was off again.

_(Meeting point)_

Neji eyed Naruto as he made his way to where he and Sai were waiting. The blonde had a serious look about his face. His ever present smile, missing. But the optimism was still in his eyes.

"Why does the moron have to come?"  
Sai didn't bother answering Naruto.  
Neji only gave the blonde shinobi a look of warning. When suddenly Kakashi and Pakun appeared.  
"Yo."

"Well would you look at that, for once your on time." Kakashi didn't even bother dignifying Naruto's comment with a reply. The ex-ANBU quickly leapt into the trees setting a quick pace, while the three younger nins followed suit.

"How do we know which way is right?" Pakun answered Naruto's question.

"Shino was awake and gave us the directions to where he last saw Sakura. We go there first. Kakashi has brought Sakura's shirt, so my friends and I will try and sniff her out. While Neji uses his eyes to see if she's near by."

>  
>

"I can't believe you couldn't figure that out, Naruto."  
"Sai, if we weren't in such a rush , I'd beat your wimpy ass in so bad…"  
"In your dreams, ramen boy!"  
Neji only shook his head. Naruto would never change, no matter how much he aged. And that brought a small smile to his face.

>  
>  
>

Sakura slept all night with out uttering a sound. Even without her feverish babbling Sasuke found it easy to stay awake. His gaze rotating from the fire place to her sleeping face. The words she had uttered, he couldn't shake them off. The girl he called once weak was throwing it all back at him. That act alone surprised him and showed how much time could change people. It was hard to accept.

Why he cared he did not know.

In the middle of the night Sasuke changed her cold compress. Her Fever which had abated, had come back. Instead of conserving her energy she spent it arguing with him. She thrashed in her bedding during the night mumbling incoherent words.

"Foolish onna." He muttered as he mopped her brows and face as the sun climbed higher and higher. He pushed one pill then another into her mouth for the fever.

>

>

Sakura's eye lids twitched twice, before she opened them. It was dark outside, the night clear with thousands of stars winking at her through the windows. The fireplace still burning.

Sasuke was sitting on his chair…sleeping? His head was resting in the chairs back, his long legs braced apart his arms folded on his chest. He looked exhausted. And that chair did not look comfortable at all.  
Sakura gently shifted and sat up, a white peace of cloth, now dry, fell from her forehead.

_Ne, he's exhausted because of me? _ A soft smile graced her lips as she gazed at her one time, team mate.

Sasuke stirred. He opened his eyes, alert and ready sensing the change in the air that her awake breathing pattern had caused.

_He can't even sleep with out being on the edge. Always ready for a fight. What kind of a life have you been living Sasuke? _Her heart cracked some more, all she wanted to do was hold her to him and protect him. Protect him from, Orochimaru, Itachi, his past, the cursed seal, everything and anything. The urge was so strong she almost left her resting spot.

"You slept all of last night and today."

_That was a total of three nights I was out, this is the fourth night, I have to leave tomorrow._  
Her tone didn't betray her thoughts and emotions. "Nice to see you know how to count, Uchiha."  
He ignored that comment. "What are you doing?"  
"Giving you a strip show." She was serious, or Sasuke thought …then she winked at him. And started to unzip her top. He quickly turned his head.

"Oh look at that, big bad Uchiha is shy, is that blush I see?" Jade eyes met obsidian.  
He watched her strip from her dress slowly enticingly drag it down to her hips. Then she started to unbind the white strips that he had bound around her chest, still staring at his eyes.

She was only left in her bra, and she sighed.  
_Now this is where you look away because I'm only wearing a bra._  
He didn't.

"Damn, if you stayed with Kakashi-sensi I think you would have picked up his reading habits."  
He smirked. "Your face is turning red."  
She gave him the finger.  
"Go to hell, Uchiha."

_Already their Sakura._ The longing in his eyes went missed by Sakura as she had looked away from him.

Sasuke watched as she quickly went about healing her self. He could see her getting tired, he turned his Sharingan on to copy her healing Jutsus's. He did that whenever he could.  
Her persona had changed some what the Uchiha noticed.

Who was he kidding she had changed so much not just in appearance, but in skill and personality. More profanity came out of her perfect lips.

_Perfect lips? _

With her ribs done Sakura zipped the top back up and reached for her ankle. Sasuke it seemed had used a paste to numb the pain for a while.  
Her heart again softened toward the youngest Uchiha off-spring. She had to get away from him before she said or did something she would regret. His actions always left her to doubt his cold heartedness. He would worry about others but hated making others worry about him.

A flashback sped through her mind, of Sasuke demanding she not tell Naruto about the cursed seal during the chunin exams.

"Naruto's going to be worried." As Sakura voiced this worry she swayed, unsteady.  
"Sleep." It wasn't a suggestion but an order.  
"Screw you Uchiha."

She lied down, but didn't sleep. Oh she was not through with him! Inner Sakura raged. Two parts were warring inside her. One that still foolishly, wholeheartedly, still cared about him and the other fed up with his cold treatment of her.

Both sides warred with equal ardor. However, right now his cold commanding tone he was utilizing with her brought out the side of her that wasn't so loyal to the Uchiha.

_I'm not weak , I'll show you, I just need a moments rest. _

>  
>

Five minutes later she broke the silence with a pleasant voice.

"I think Neji-kun is better then you when it comes to manners and how to deal with a women." She went silent and let a dreamy smile caress her lips. Oh she was so cruel. Sasuke started ignoring her. He moved around getting some soup for him self.

"That date with him was so amazing! He's a perfect gentleman! _Sigh_, silky black hair amazing eyes!"

_I won't mention that the date was a setup devised by Naruto and I to get Tenten jealous and make a move._  
"Dinner was perfect. It was candle lit cozy and romantic." Sasuke continued eating.

_Except the only words he spoke to me were._  
'_Was the food to your liking Sakura-san?'_  
'_Would you like more water Sakura-san?'  
And 'are you finished Sakura-san?' The guy can be too formal sometimes._

"It was raining as it is right now, and we decided to walk in the rain."  
_Cause he is an impatient hottie who couldn't wait till the rain was over. Don't know what Tenten sees in him!_

Sakura's voice softened, it was intimate, cherishing.

Sasuke stopped eating.  
"He offered me his jacket. And I felt cared for."  
The jacket part was true. Neji was if anything, chivalrous.  
_We actually ran full speed to my door in two minutes. _But no point in saying that.

She wanted to hurt Uchiha Sasuke so badly it was scary. The tormenter of her dreams. It was either seeing his bloodied body that had her screaming at night or him leaving her again and again. And always, his betrayal of Naruto, her, their friendship.

Naruto, Kakashi and she were all so easily overlooked and ignored by the Uchiha. The selfish narcissistic bastard! And it pained her more, knowing that nothing could go back to the way it was.

Team 7 . They could have been Konoha's best! They could have gone on missions together like, Ino did with her team! Naruto and she wouldn't have to be split up and sent with the other teams.  
>

Sakura built up excitement in her voice. Sasuke put the bowl on the floor. And got up his legs carrying him towards a window.  
It was starting to rain again.

"Then at my door Neji-kun leaned down…"

He abruptly cut her off his voice frigid. "I don't care Sakura."  
…_to tell me it wasn't going to work when Tenten threw a good 50 kunies at me!_

Sakura laughed softly. The memory still fresh in her mind since it only happened four weeks ago.  
"I'm only updating you on how everyone is doing."  
"Your annoying." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and watched the rain continue to fall in sheets.  
_It's none of my concern that she is with the Hyuuga, my rival. _

>  
>

Yes she was annoying. Wasn't she always? And he was a prick. An insensitive prick. He knew even now how she felt! He had her trapped. She couldn't be with another person with out him haunting her.

He haunted her when she slept and when she was awake. She strived to become stronger because of him. She disliked him so damn much! She couldn't express it enough! She hated the control he had over her heart, mind, her freaking soul! She couldn't be happy…and it was all his damn fault. And it looked like he didn't like it when she mentioned other men.

"This one time Lee-kun…"  
_Fuzzy eyebrows? She dated him too? Did she date Gaara too? How about Naruto? _

"Enough Sakura! I know what your trying to do, it's not working."  
His voice was so cold she shivered.  
"What am I trying to do Uchiha?" Her whisper meant to cover her shaking insides.

_When did she get behind me?_ He didn't turn around but was surprised she could move so quickly and silently. _And shouldn't she be a sleep? Tired and exhausted in pain? Recovering?_  
Her voice was dark. "I haven't told you the men I slept with and…"

"**Enough!" **Sasuke thundered his red eyes bore down into hers. That was the last straw. And still he didn't know why this bothered him so much. But it did.

Haruno Sakura smiled.  
Comparing him to his old rivals was low. She knew that. Sasuke never liked being one upped.

"I just thought to catch up with an old team mate. Like you said we all did go down different paths. Just thought to share mine with you, Uchiha."  
She reached up, not knowing where this courage was coming from. She was being reckless she was going to get hurt again. But she didn't give a damn anymore. She would torment him till he died, like he would her.  
Her index finger slowly outlined his strong square jaw.  
>  
Sasuke felt like he was being burned, he gripped her wrist, stopping her. Sakura stepped closer, his eyes melted back into dark orbs. His scent had beckoned her closer.

She was invading his personal space. Something she knew he didn't like.  
Sakura's voice dropped an octave. Her lips fanned his chin. While her eyes pierced his.

"Neji has white eyes…" did she feel him relax? She bit her full bottom lip with her pearly teeth "..it's _Sai-kun _now, you know I like tall, sexy, onyx eyes and black hair, don't you U-chi-ha?"

Sasuke lost it.

>  
>  
>

To be continued…..

**Onna - women**

** > **

AN: Firstly I have beta! Alory Shannon. Thank you so much. But she will be on vacation for a week so the next two chapters...you will have to deal with little errors. But i will try my darn best to make sure the errors are minimal.

So what do you think? Is he going to kill her? Fight her? Or Leave?

Remember to review. Its good for the soul. And thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, I think i have replied to all the reviews (the singed in ones).

And someone mentioned no OC's thus far. I hope not, because I watched Naruto 4 times from ep1-192, (the filler with Ino and the princess was sooooo funny!) and I still watch some key episodes,that have Sasuke's history, or what Kakashi says to Sasuke. I'm sorry if there is OC-ness, I try and keep it to a minimum. I'm trying to portray these guys when they are older. And remember hell hath no fury like women scorned. And with age comes wisdom. Lord do I know that or what. Again thanks for the reviews guys:)


	4. Unbound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

>

>

Last chapter...

"Neji has white eyes…" did she feel him relax? She bit her full bottom lip with her pearly teeth "..it's _Sai-kun _now, you know I like tall, sexy, onyx eyes and black hair, don't you Uchiha?"

Sasuke lost it.

**Chapter 4: Unbound **

>

>

His eyes bleed red and Sakura found her self pushed up roughly against the window as Sasiuke's lips attacked hers. He didn't just kiss, no not Uchiha Sasuke, he claimed.

His tongue swiftly moved into her mouth stifling her gasp, leaving no room for words or thoughts. He was a crazed being, needing her touch. Both her wrists were plastered against the walls, his mouth slanting over hers over and over again in madness. The Uchiha's breathing harsh as he pushed his body into hers. Giving Sakura no room to think of anyone else but him.

He was a possessive bastard and he knew it. Taking what he had not right to take.  
>

Sakura felt like she was on fire, the man gave no lee-way, he took, he plundered. And she fought like a wild cat struggling to free her hands. When he wouldn't give she wrapped one leg around his waste using the other leg to grind into him. Moaning when his hardness responded to her sending a spike of lightning up her spine. Her tongue wrapping around his not letting him have all the fun.

Sasuke pulled away when he felt her respond, tugging on her lower lip, biting, tugging as he pulled away. Then breathing hard against her temples.  
Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head back on the cool window. It was a sharp contrast to her front which was on fire. She bit her lower lip and found Sasuke's forehead resting on hers. Eyes closed tight. His breathing fanning onto her face. Her light scent of sakura blossoms mixing with his scent of forest and musk.

She had dreamed of such intimacy it almost felt like a dream. But the feelings were so raw and potent that she knew it was real. Oh she also knew this was real because he wasn't proclaiming his undying love for her.  
His voiced was ragged when he spoke, "Say my name Sakura."

She opened her eyes, snapping out of her haze of lust. Clearly challenging him.

_The hell I will!_

"Uchiha." She breathed against his taunt lips.

And soon found them on her again. His hands letting go of hers only to hold her head in place.

He was losing his last important person. Kakashi and Naruto were sure to hate him now.

But Sakura? No, she was the only person on this planet besides them that gave a damn about him.

With free hands she held on. Instinct driving her, she had lost coherent thought once his lips touched hers again. The mad attraction they had to each other was shocking and addictive.

Who started tearing away at whose clothing first Sakura didn't know. They were in a frenzy to feel. To know that the other person was in fact there, in flesh and blood. Not some dream or figment of their imagination.

>  
>  
One Shinobi was craving for the familiar that was lost and, the other holding on and never wanting to let go again.

_I won't lose another important person!_

Sasuke's touch was not all too gentle more frantic as he kissed down her throat biting, licking, scrapping, nibbling then biting again. Leaving his mark on her neck. He shuffled back pulling and carrying her with him.

Soon they were on the sleeping bag. Her hands slipped inside his shirt as she pulled her nails down his back as his hot mouth covered her aching breast. Sakura cried out in pleasure.

Clothing flew limbs tangled.

Once his fingers touched her core she bit his neck dragging her teeth down the long tendon.

"Do-on't ohhhh…s-stop."

A red haze of lust, and longing covering her mind. Sasuke teased her with one finger making her gasp incoherently. When he put two inside her tight hot passage, her spine arched and he covered her scream with a slow drugging kiss.

This was too much, to many places in her body were burning and eagerly waiting his hands and lips. Her hands pushed and pulled him to places with out rational thought.

Sakura thrashed wildly breaking the kiss, holding him, she was so damn close! Sasuke took his hand away and stretched both her hands above her head lying his body flush against hers. Letting her feel him heavy and hard against her inner thigh. Her eyes shot open, cursing him for stopping.

"Damn you!."

"Say it Sakura." He demanded against her lips, eyes boring into hers. Eyes she prayed to see every night.

The hurt she had endured because of him slipped into her pleasured laden body. But her mind was able to jump out of the lust.

"He's dead!" She spat, her eyes flaring.

"No he's very much alive." And quickly thrust into her breaking through her hymen.

"EEEAAAHHH!"  
"Fuck!"

Sakura screamed, Sasuke swore .

>  
>

Sasuke stopped and looked down at his one time comrade, who had her eyes tightly closed . But to no use, as tears unchecked slipped past the shut lids.

He was large, this was not going to work, maybe their was something wrong with her?

Of course their wasn't, she was medic nin she knew they would fit…but damn if only he wasn't so …

Sasuke was trying to reign the urge he had to plow in to her again and again. He shut his own eyes and bit his lower lip hard, trying to replace pain with pleasure.

_She's a virgin? Sakura what have we done? What have **I **done? How did it go so far? She's going to hate me, I have to leave, now. _

He let go of the hold he had on Sakura's hands, which quickly came to wrap around his torso and neck holding him in place.

_Your trying to leave…again. Oh please don't do this to me again. Not like this._  
Sasuke didn't look at her, his face was turned to the side, arms flat on the ground supporting his weight. His long bangs covering his eyes from her.

More tears continued their journey down her face. Sakura buried her face into the crook of his neck. The wetness of her tears mixing with his sweat. It hurt so much more this time, his rejection. Was he ashamed of her?  
_No! Please no…Sasuke please don't…"_  
She was about to drown in her own pain. So close was she to the edge.

Sasuke tried to move away and Sakura gasped as a jolt of pain pleasure coursed through her core. Sasuke was almost knocked out at the sensation of her, tight and hot gripping on to him.

It took every ounce of discipline he had not to mindlessly drive into her clinging sheath.

The Uchiha snapped his eyes back to the kounichi's. And the view that awaited him there almost made him forget his name. He had never seen this much sorrow…and he had caused it all. She continued to serenely stare up at him, her sea green eyes full of liquid.

As a shaking hand made contact with the smooth soft skin of her face, Sakura's eyes closed. As the pads of his thumb wiped away his sins, the rain outside stopped falling.

"Sakura you w-were…why?" was hesitantly whispered into her ear.

The scared voice made her open her eyes and tug on his hair, so his forehead rested on hers. Their lashes brushing against the other.

"Please?" She begged, he couldn't stop now.

For once he listened.

He kissed her again softly for the first time, testing the waters like a first kiss was supposed to be.

His strokes were slow, measured and, he didn't go all the way in. Slowly as the burning pain was replaced by mind boggling pleasure she shivered and twisted beneath him. Trying to take him all in.

Sasuke held back, he knew what she wanted, but first he had to hear her say his name. His insides wouldn't rest until he heard his name from her lips. He had know that she hadn't given up on him.

"Say it Sakura." His hot tongue tickling the shell of one delicate ear.

His voice was what she dreamed of for years, the sexy low baritone that made her innards shake. It was her undoing.

"Sas..uke..." She breathed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Sasuke please?" Her plea was answered by long deep strokes and a desperate kiss. And more scratches were put on his back.

Sakura voice increased as Sasuke increased his pace. Both engaged in a dance as old as time. Trying to get as close as humanly possible. Her lips brushing his skin wherever she could get a hold of. The corded muscles on his back were tense and taunt she could feel them, in her grip as he moved in her.

"Ahh…S-Sasuke.."

She grasped his left bicep with her other hand, finding a leverage so she could move with him. Her small hands clenching the roped steel beneath velvet skin, like her hot passage was clenching around him.

A tightness, a ball of hot white fire was growing inside her core. Ready to burn her from the inside out as it grew. Sakura pulled at him again make almost all his weight fall on her small frame. She was surrounded by him, his scent, his hard body, his intense eyes that made her blush, it was too much. She shut her eyes shielding them from his drilling gaze.

"Sasuke…ungh….Sasuke..so close please….harder….Sasuke!" She was almost there she could feel the hot ball of fire was ready to burst inside her. His harsh breathing against her neck exciting her even more. The feel of him inside her, surrounding her was too much and she came screaming his name.

"**SASUKE!"**  
And he came a second right after her gasping her name, "**Sakura**…" like it was his life line. Spent, he collapsed completely, on top of her. Into her ever awaiting arms.

>  
>  
>  
>

To be continued...

AN: So the whole chapter was a lemon, I know many of you saw this one coming. So what do you think? Will he leave now? Who knows! The next chapter will be longer for sure!

Some of you might be happy that they got rid of the sexual tension, others might not be so happy, but all i can say is...it will get better...at least I think so...Thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far, I hope I replied to all those who have given a singed in review. If I for some reason missed you, please feel free to tell me.


	5. Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

>

**Last chapter:**

Spent, he collapsed completely, on top of her. Into her ever awaiting arms.

>

>

>

**Chapter 5: Cursed**

**

* * *

**

Naruto looked up at the star filled sky. It was seemed like only yesterday when Sakura had recommended he go "star gazing" with Hinata. Something about it being romantic and, that every girl wished to do something like that with their boyfriend.

He had taken Sakura's advice. And boy were the results worth while.  
A rueful grin made home on his face. Sakura was the only person who knew that he was secretly going out with the Hyuuga.  
How she had found out was, now that he thought about it, was very funny.

>  
>

Naruto had figured out that Hinata liked him a bit more then a friend, when Jirya pointed it out. Then Naruto had begun to take notice. She was sweet, always dotting on him, in her own shy stuttering way. One afternoon he had caught her training alone, and had asked her out on a whim. Of course Hinata had turned as red as tomato, but nevertheless agreed.

Naruto had seen his other comrades take girls out, so he had followed the old ritual of taking Hinata out to a movie. He had done the usual, yawn, stretch your hand out, then just let one rest on her shoulder. Pulled her close.

He really should have been paying attention then.  
Hinata had turned red and frozen in shock.  
She was ready to faint.

Naruto seeing that she didn't protest decided they were ready for the next step. He had lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Hinata had promptly fainted, when their lips made contact.  
Naruto panicked when he couldn't jar her awake by shaking her. He had taken her to Sakura's place. She would know what to do, she was a medic nin after all!

>

>

_Naruto rushed in carrying Hinata through Sakura's open bedroom window. _

_Sakura who had been reading looked up mildly surprised. Naruto always rushed into her room, begging her to save him from many things and people. He used the window more then her front door. It was a regular occurrence. _

"_Um Naruto, why…?" She gave a pointed look at Hinata pointing her pen at the limp Hyuuga heir. _

"_Oooo Sakura-chan, I'm so stupid! I took Hinata out on a date and when I kissed her she fainted! Sakura-chan help me! She will be okay right? It's nothing big right?" By this time Sakura had already gotten Hinata on her bed and was reaching for a few smelling salts. _

_Naruto was acting like a little child tugging on her pajama clad leg looking distressed. _

_Sakura started laughing. This is was too funny. Considering that Naruto now towered over her at 6"1. He was kneeling down tugging on her leg while giving Hinata frantic glances._  
"_Mou Sakura -chan this isn't funny! She could be hurt! Oh man, her father is going to kill me! Before I even become Hokage!"_

"_You left out Neji." Sakura was enjoying this too much, she knew Hinata would be all right. The girl did this all the time when Naruto touched her. Fainting was as natural to Hinata as was walking...when it came to Naruto._

_ >_

Sakura, he remembered, didn't even need to use the salts. Hinata had woke up due to his and Sakura's screaming obscenities at each other.

To say the least Hinata was embarrassed, Sakura had taken control of the situation, by kicking Naruto out of her house and, telling him he could see Hinata tomorrow. Then had walked the Hyuuga heir home.

Since then Sakura had given him advice as how to deal with Hinata and help her overcome her extreme shyness of him. He'd be lying if he didn't say it was fun seeing Hinata blush as red as tomato!

>  
>

"Naruto go sleep, we have more ground to cover tomorrow." Naruto was jarred out of his thoughts by Neji. Naruto, waved a hand from his perch on the big tree.

In one deft jump Neji joined him.

"I know you are worried. I'm sure Sakura-san is fine." The loud nin gave Neji a sharp look.  
"I promised I'd look after her, keep her safe." Neji was taken back at Naruto hard tone.  
Promised who? He wanted ask, then it dawned on him, the youngest Uchiha, of course.  
"I don't want to lose her too." Naruto continued to stare up at the starry sky.

Neji looked at the blonde with new found respect. It was evident the boy had changed. One only saw this serious side of Naruto very rarely, and usually it involved, Haruno or the Uchiha. Neji wondered if Naruto harbored any feelings for Sakura. But he quickly discarded that idea. He had seen Naruto around his cousin much more lately. And no one saw much of Sakura. Who was always training or at the hospital.

"We will start early tomorrow." The Hyuuga promised and left. Naruto sighed and continued watching the stars, wishing for a sign.

It started raining a few minutes later.

_ >  
>  
>_

_ >_

_Back with Sasuke and Sakura._  
Who knew how many minutes went by as they both regained there breath. Taking time to recover from the emotional and physical exertion. The rain had started to fall once again.  
There was no proclamation of love from either of them. No promises. No sweet words of affection.

Sasuke detangled his arms and legs, rolling to lie next to Sakura, folding his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. Studying every board in detail.  
What had he just done? He could have stopped. He almost did, why did he continue? Why did he give into her? He had gotten too carried away lost him self in her and went to far. Would she hate him?  
Would she expect him to stay?  
He couldn't it was out of question.

The explosive white hot fire feelings slowly abating as reason once again returned to him. His cold composure creeping back. She is, or was a virgin, and he had taken that from her. Then again she hadn't stopped him.

>  
>

While Sasuke studied the ceiling Sakura studied him, her head turned to face him.  
To say the least she was embarrassed, thinking of how she had begged and pleaded.

A burning blush covered her face, just at the thought of the things he had done to her. Touched her where no other man had ever dared to touch. She took the time to really look at him now.

The cursed seal and the seal Kakashi has put surrounding it on his neck. And she felt her heart drop. Remembering how much it pained him when awakened. How much control it took to keep it _under control_. How the black marks would seep into his skin taking him over. Mind and body…but not heart because she still had managed to reach him. He had been put through hell thrice. Once with his clans slaughter , next with his brother betrayal, and lastly the curse.

Still she still believed in her dark avenger. Beneath it all, he was still Sasuke, a fiercely protective, sensitive, cocky, arrogant, dry witted, sharp minded genius. He was a reliable friend. All the times he had saved her and Naruto when they were so less skilled then him.

Their mission to the wave country came to mind. On that bridge saving Naruto, and doing it with out a second thought….spoke volumes to her. When she had seen his body beaten and pierced with senbons. Something in her caved. Seeing the great Sasuke fall for the first time had scared her beyond reason.  
There was something special about Sasuke, just like Naruto. Their undying loyalty was that, undying. Sure he was a fool for his stupid mistakes, they all made mistakes, Naruto stole the damn sacred scroll. But it didn't change who they were deep down.

They both grew on her. Sasuke had believed in her during the Chunin exam, he knew when her moods shifted. He had cared. He was her knight in dark armor even when they were kids and he still was.

Not matter how much she had tried to, no other man could take his place. She was cursed, it was something she couldn't get rid off. And she hated him for it. For trapping her heart so well. The little things, the big things he did for her.

She was here nor there, caught in the middle with her feelings. His betrayal to Konoha, to her, Naruto, Kakashi had hurt. Mixed up her feelings for him. And trusting him with her heart was another issue all together.

>  
>

What would he do know? Leave? Tell her to forget him? Forget them? She didn't know if it was love. Sakura didn't even know what love was. But she knew a few things for sure, she cared, she cried, she ached for Uchiha Sasuke. She liked seeing him smile. It made her feel warm and nice. She, Haruno Sakura, wanted to make him, Uchiha Sasuke, smile.

Sakura turned on her stomach and pulled her self on top of his chest. Wincing at the pain between her thighs, a small price to pay. Noticing how her breasts were crushed against his naked chest, she blushed again.

_Really, no time to be shy now, you just had sex with him!_

Right! She could do this...right?  
Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes. She would be in pain he knew that and he regretted it. He saw her blush, and at that moment he relaxed a bit.

Sakura folded her hands neatly on his chest, where she rested her chin and simply looked at him. She hadn't seen him in a long while. She wanted to kiss him. She wet her lips and gulped. All those kiss's weren't enough she wanted more. She would have liked to spend an hour getting comfortable with the inside of his mouth Sakura concluded.  
Sakura stared at his lips. Her eyes dropped to his neck, where she could see her love bites were turning red and purple…were those teeth marks too?  
My god she was an animal! She blushed harder tuning a nice shade of cherry red. She was sure her whole body had turned red.

>  
>

Sasuke felt her body temperature go up after she had admired her handy work on his neck. He smirked. He was sure his back had fared much worse. Still he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He would let her talk first. Let her take it where she wanted it to go.

Sakura eyes fell on necklace adorning his neck. After all this time she finally noticed it! It was on a leather string, a stunning ruby, rose carved pendent. The petals were intricate and the flames danced as the pendent shinned. The rose was bordered at six tips with tiny diamonds that almost looked like water droplets. The pendent looked out of place on the black leather string.

It looked even more out of place on Sasuke. It obviously belonged to a ...women. Sakura's head shot up. She inhaled a deep breath. Obviously it was an expensive trinket. A women who really cared about him must have given it to him and for Uchiha Sasuke to accept it must have mean that he cared about the giver.

>  
>

It hurt her…so what was she doing draped over his chest?

She ran her finger over the smooth edges. It truly was a admirable piece of art.  
Sasuke watched her intently. Her emotions playing across her face, he could read her like a book. She was easier to read then before.  
Sakura liked the pendent, thought it pretty, she wanted to know who gave it to him. she was jealous of the women who gave it to him, she was hurt, thinking he cared for the women.

She felt insecure.  
He watched her look away and retreat her hands.  
Before she could remove her person form him completely, he answered all her questions with four words.

>  
"It was my mothers."  
"Oh." Now she felt foolish. She lay her head down on his chest, because she knew she couldn't face him right now.

One side of her cheek was flush against his chest her arms around his torso. Her hair had fallen over his chest and face. He looked at the unique pink strands covering his face. His nose twitched.

She listened to his heart beat, strong and loud. And a smile covered her face he was alive!  
Her smile grew. Sakura relished the moment and breathed in deep, listening to his heart beat.  
Should she kiss him now?  
_**HELL YEAH!**_Inner Sakura screamed fists flying.  
But what if he pushed her off him? Now that would be embarrassing… humiliating.  
Well he still hadn't to push her off. Sakura started drumming her finger on his chest.  
Hhmmmm what to do. So many paths to take but which would be the right one? Right , left, or straight ahead?

Did Sakura know that by tracing patterns on his chest she was arousing him? Sasuke didn't think so, Sakura was in 'think' mode. And he was loath to admit it, but was troubled of what was going to come out of those lips. She had been hitting her target too often with him tonight.

Sasuke moved, his hands from the back of his head ready to get up.  
And was shocked when he found her lips on his. Her hands gently yet firmly grasping his head in place.

Sakura was definitely a fast learner. He let her stroke his tongue wrap hers around his. It was like she was making a mental map of his mouth, exploring all the hidden corners, tasting every hollow. She wasn't expertly skilled but she made up for it in the raw emotions she poured into him. His hands rested on her shoulders instead of pushing her off.

Sasuke picked up what she was trying to say.

She wanted him to stay. It was there in her slow strokes, the tug of her teeth on his lips. The way her fingers smooth his hair and massaged his scalp. It was so tempting, too tempting. She was offering it all again to him. It would be harder to refuse this time.

He wasn't twelve years old anymore. But he had chosen his path.  
If he was going to die he'd take his brother and Orochimaru with him. But what a price he would pay.  
Sasuke had to stop this before it went too far, and he did something stupid, like take her with him. Sakura deserved every happiness the world could give her.

Sasuke went ridged and the hands on her back and arms had stopped rubbing her. Sakura closed her eyes and broke away. This was going to be hard.

Black diamonds held her soul when Sakura open her sea foam eyes, pleading with them. To understand, to reason…he turned his head away.  
_**We can't give up yet!**_Inner Sakura raged.

Sasuke felt a finger on his face tracing his jaw his eyebrow his nose, soft touches, asking him to face her.

His voice held a hint of warning, "Sakura."

"Sasuke..." His eyes widened. So much sorrow in one whispered voice it tugged at his frozen heart strings.

_I can't stop this, not even for you, Sakura. _

>  
>

She took the moment to nose behind his right ear.

"Your different from him…you didn't kill your best friend nor will you ever." He went cold and gripped her shoulders harder. Sakura kissed the spot where jaw met ear.  
"You had so many chances. It's not you." a brush of her lips over his. She moved more fully atop him. Stopping him from moving, cheating a bit by using her 'freakish' strength.

Her lips met his in a slow lazy kiss, trying to keep his temper down. He seemed to burn or freeze when this topic was brought up. At the last moment when he responded to her kiss she pulled away not going back when he pulled her forward.

"You will never be able to hate _him_ enough." A tug on his ear lobe. "Because Sasuke, you are not capable of such hate." His nose flared, she put a hand to his lips. And sat fully astride him now. Oh she was cheating in so many ways but….he was a stubborn ass.  
Her voice soothing and calm. "You do hate Itachi to an extent, but your more hurt at his betrayal. If you hadn't seen him with your own eyes I doubt you would have believed he had done the act."

Small hands kneaded his taunt shoulders.  
>  
>

She was saying too much, she had no right, no fucking right, what did she know? But one look at those eyes and he knew she was saying the truth. Sakura wasn't out to hurt him or gain anything for him.  
Her hands felt so damn good, relaxing….

Sakura was glad she had watched a few physiotherapy sessions she knew just were to push, where to smooth and pull, to get his muscles to relax.

"Itachi was the perfect role model, the perfect brother, until that act…I think he had a mental disorder, that's my hypothesis as a medic nin. He was praised and despised for his skills. He was confused. I know it doesn't make what he did okay, but it gives you a new angle."

>  
>

"What are you saying?"  
"Loneliness can make man a best, no longer human." Her forehead rested on his as she looked into his eyes. "You care Sasuke, you care so much about your clan, and parents that you are ready to throw your life and happiness away, even join the devil him self."

She was too close, he wasn't used to this much physical contact. But he liked having her close. It made the darkness not seem so dark or bottomless.

A thoughtful look came over her, "Why do you want power, Sasuke?"  
She received an automatic reply. "To kill him."  
"Why?"  
"To Avenge my clan"  
"Why?"  
_Why did does keep asking, why, doesn't she know the answers?_  
"Because they didn't deserve it." His voice was increasing.  
Did he realize that?  
"So, why is it your problem?" Sakura insisted, her hands running through his hair trying to soothe him.  
"Their my clan damn it! My people, my parents!"

"You loved them you baka!" She grabbed his hair in her own frustration at his blindness, "And I'm sure as hell that they loved you!" She waited for a moment to let him absorb it all.

Sakura gathered her composure, the man really was dense at times, "Your parents lost one son to madness and corruption, do you think they want to lose you too? No father wants to see their son dishonor their name, no mother wants to see her child hurt."

Sakura was amazed Sasuke hadn't gone off the handle yet…but just to in case she distracted him with her lips in a chaste kiss.

What she said next almost made his heart stop beating.

"Itachi is Itachi, you are you. Don' try and be like the monster."

>  
>

Sasuke looked at her shock etched on his face. How could she have known his mothers words? Something in him cracked, and Sakura found her self in a tight embrace. Sasuke was suddenly thrown back in time and words poured out of his mouth. He was again the little boy that was betrayed by his older brother, in the worst possible way.

Voice hoarse he began, "He once said to me…"

_Flashback _

>

"_Are you disgusted with me? Its okay it's natural for ninja to live their lives being hated by others, really if you have power you get isolated and become arrogant even if you were what people wished from for from start. No other brothers like us in the world. I'll always be with you as the wall you should overcome even if you were to hate me. That's what an older brother is for."_

Sakura couldn't believe that an older sibling would manipulate their younger like that. She was appalled. However, she could see why Itachi would say certain things, she wasn't condoning what he did though. What Sasuke said next made her heart go out for the little boy that Sasuke once was.

"I didn't hate him. I wanted to be just like him and make my father proud, and notice me like he did Nee-san. I didn't want to be Itachi's replacement."

To Sakura's ears Sauske's voice was hoarse, almost like he was choking back tears. He didn't seem like he was with her, so lost was he in memories.

"How could I replace someone who graduated as the top student from the academy at 7, learned to use the Sharingan at 8, was a Chunin at 10, and ANBU at 13?

The first time my father noticed me was when I learned the Katon jutsu."

"_From now on be true to the family crest on your back Refine your self and fly high."_  
Was what his father had said to him when he had mastered that jutsu.

"My brother hates our clan."  
Sakura watched his fingers close into a tight fist. She knewSasuke his clan was extremely proud of the Uchiha name.

"Don't chase after your brother anymore. Was what my father told me, when Itachi started acting odd. Even my father didn't know what was going on in his head."

She ran two fingers over his curse seal. Hopping and praying he wouldn't lose control.

"My brother hates our clan. But the bastard doesn't realize all that he is today is due to our clans blood limit."

The youngest Uchiha paused for a bit as if grasping another memory.

"Attaching your self is limiting your container attachments tie people down, I guess that's why he hated being in a clan or family."

Now she was even more curious. If only he would talk more.

"There is a Doujutsu that is above Sharingan (_Doujutsu_ _is a tech using the eye which is capable of reading all types of genjutsu (illusion) taijutsu (hand to hand) and ninjutsu ) _its called Mangekyou Sharingan" (_Kaleidoscope Sharingan)_

Sakura had never heard of such a thing. "What is it? How do you get it?" the questions spilled out of her.

He finally pulled out of his revere. And looked up at her curious eyes.

_I already told her so much I might as well._

"You kill your closest friend. It's even in the clans commentary scroll, it's a Uchiha dirty secret."

"_If you awaken it three people including me have been able to, but as you are now not even worth killing, foolish brother if you want to kill me then blame me, hate me, and live on in shame, run and run cling desperately to life then one day come before me with the same eyes I bear now."_

His voice was bitter as he repeated word for word what his brother had said to him after he had massacred their clan.

Sakura gasped in horror and pulled away, sitting up…still on him.

>  
>

_Now she hates me is disgusted with me and my past. Who wouldn't be?_  
The seal couldn't contain the curse anymore, and it slowly spread.

"AHHH!" Sasuke quickly grabbed his neck as if physically trying to hold the curse back from spreading.

He had much better control of it now, so why was it so hard to control suddenly? It was like the first time he had gotten it. Was Orochimaru close by? He couldn't be! Sasuke would have felt him near by. He had enough control on the curse, so it didn't react every time the snake bastard was near by. No this was different.

"Sa-Sakura…" he gasped taking deep breaths, "r-run! Get away from me." His eyes were shut tight.  
Sakura was terrified. She knew how much control he was exerting to hold his curse back.

But she wasn't going to run. Just when she was finally getting to understand him better. And he had never hurt her when the curse had spread.

But now she had to think, or else…

How was she going to make the curse retreat?

_Of course it was connected to his emotions and control! Kakashi sensei explained that to me. _

"Sasuke-kun, please calm down, I won't talk about your past anymore or your clan. Please try to calm down. I know this isn't you. Please just try a bit more. Please Sasuke-kun." Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him try and hold in his cries of pain. Sakura grabbed hold of his face brushing his straight hair back.

"Oh Sasuke, if it hurts you can scream baby, you don't have to act brave. I won't think less of you, I promise…."

"AHHHHHH! SAKURA!" she could see the tendons on his neck stand out. "Leave damn it!" The black marks had spread to his neck, crawling up to his face, inching down his chest.

"NO! I won't leave you! So shut up, open your eyes and look at me!"

His eyes snapped open, the agony she saw their almost knocked her off her perch. "Sakura…" he gritted his teeth as another spasm of pain took over him. His free hand latched onto her thigh. "Leave... now!"

Her voice broken as she spoke. "No, I won't go. Do you want me to leave?"

He closed his eyes.

"Sasuke please, you can do this, you've done this before. I know you can do this." Small tremors took over his body making him shake.

Why couldn't she understand that his curse was suddenly reacting in a strange way? Even he didn't understand what was going on. He had to get her out of here and away from him. He was losing himself to the beast.

_Sakura I never wanted you to see this side of me. Forgive me._

"**ARRUGHHHHH!"**

Sakura braced her self, she used all her strength to stay on top of him as he tried to throw her off. She held him down using her arms and legs, thankful to Tsunade-sama for all her training. However, she was in a wakened state, she couldn't hold him down much longer, his cries of pain and anguish tore at her insides.

All this pain to avenge a family.

The curse spread taking one side of his body his face was half covered, making him look sinister and evil.

"Sasuke, please just try a bit more, I know you can do this. You're the strongest person I know. Don't let the bastard control you."

Sakura shut her eyes tight and focused more on holding him down. Her eyes filling up again in tears, she would cry for him.

When he continued screaming in agony and had given up on throwing her off, Sakura looked at the curse, pulsing, it scared her, but she continued to stare at it. She would find away to remove it completely….

Her tears fell on his shoulder, she leaned down amidst his thrashing and placed her lips oh so gently on the unsightly cursed seal.

Sasuke arched up almost off the floor.  
Her lips felt like cold ice on a burn.  
He whimpered.

And Sakura softly kissed the black marks. Every mark she saw met her lips. His body fell back, limp onto the beddings, his thrashing decreasing. She ran her tongue over the seal on his neck.

>  
>

Three minutes later, Sasuke put a tiered hand on her head, stroking her silk like pink hair.  
Sakura stopped, raised her head, looking at his half closed eyes. She smiled a watery smile.  
He was all right. He had won. Kakashi's seal once again surrounded the cursed seal.

"Sasuke-kun!" she launched her self into his arms, as he sat up. Her body tired from using up so much Chakra in holding him down.

Sasuke held her to him letting cling to him. Because he was clinging to her. One hand holding her waist the other continuously stroking her hair. He was becoming quickly addicted to the feel of the silk like strands.

He didn't know what to say. Or what to do. She had clearly helped in sealing the curse, again. Words were foreign to him right now, so he held on while she cried for the both of them. How many times had she held him as he collapsed because of the cursed seal?

His life was becoming more complicated as the seconds ticked by. Not only did he have to deal with Sakura now his cursed seal was acting up. He knew it was eating away at him, and his body was refusing it still. Would he die cause of his curse? He almost snorted at the thought. His search for "power" destroying him.

But he would be damned if he died before he killed his brother and Orochimaru. He had seen the destruction the Sennin was capable of. He had lost his family he knew how it felt, he didn't want another little boy or girl to loose their family as well. No one deserved to see the dead slayed bodies of their family.

As the third Hokage had once said, a true Shinobi's power and skill was born in life and death battles. Konoha wasn't the place for him to increase his innate skills. HE needed practical situations not training and practice with team members.

He felt Sakura's lips on his, after a few moments of gentle explorations, he pulled away before he got carried away again.

"Sakura?"

_What are you doing now? _ He silently asked her.

Her eyes puffy from crying, made her look all the more tempting to him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm starting round two."

She was going pull him back to the land of the living. He had been alone for too long. If she was correct, Sasuke would normally be the type of guy to instigate these kinds of affairs. The guy was cocky, arrogant and just a tad bit possessive. He was also the type of person when knew what he wanted, went for it. Relentlessly.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

_Is she serious? Why would she continue to want me after she saw what just happened. Doesn't she understand the monster I could turn into? _

The monster that lived in him? The monster he was?

He pulled her hands away from his person in a firm grip, it was hard to think clearly when she had her hands in his hair, or was stroking his neck.

"Sakura…? You saw what…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence, hoping that she would understand.

Sakura gave him a turbulent smile.

"Just for tonight Sasuke, one night, just be Sasuke. The Sasuke who I know is buried under beneath all that revenge, pain and darkness. Please?"

** >  
>**

The grip on her hand loosened and let go. He looked into sea foam eyes. Those eyes that could calm the beast. She didn't belong in his life.

His life of, battles, that raged outside and inside him. The life of blood, power, revenge, selfishness and evil.

Something so…pure and self sacrificing didn't belong with him, ever. But Uchiha Sasuke was a selfish, possessive bastard and he knew it.

Just for tonight he would be Sasuke, just Sasuke. Not THE _Uchiha Sasuke _remaining heir, who had to avenge his clan. Not THE _Uchiha Sasuke_ who had to become better then Uchiha Itachi, because bad nins need to caught by even better nins. His brothers words. He could numb the feelings of hate for tonight.

Because tonight he would take a short sweet respite…in her arms. He would throw it all out just for tonight. Tonight he was Sasuke….with Sakura, he was a man with a women, who for some reason loved him. Tonight he would, like the selfish bastard he was, take, take everything she was giving him. And not think about it twice.

>  
>

Sakura noticed the hard glint in his eyes soften, until he regarded her with a quiet inquiring onyx eyes.

She smiled and it took his breath away, a true smile, eyes shinning with life. And she gave and gave some more while he took. Everything, every blissful sigh, every moan of pleasure, every breathless plea, every pant. He took it all because she gave it all to him.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by all the …love she was pouring in to him. With her every touch, every taste. Every time she said his name. He was floored. That such a creature, could still possibly want him…a beast in every sense of the word.

As they moved, this time with out rush and wildness, taking their time to get familiar with what made the other gasp moan or cry out.

And at last when he could couldn't take her sweet torture anymore, he slipped inside her and let out a deep moan that sent Sakura's already fluttering heart into over drive. She found her self underneath him again and his lips trailing over eyes, kissing each closed lid, then the ridge of her nose. His tongue tracing the line. Soon his lips were on her cheeks raining kiss on each rounded plane. Her chin wasn't left out of the worship, and nor was her forehead. He seemed to linger there the longest.

When at last he pulled away meeting her eyes a small smile was their on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Sshhh." a long finger was placed on her lips, his voice low and inmate, loud enough just so she could hear. "Are you going to make me do all the work?"

Sakura smirked and raised an eyebrow and clenched the muscles in her hot passage. Sasuke swore, before he thrust all the way into he making Sakura gasp incoherently.

Her hands on his shoulders trying to making him go at her pace, pushing him down then pulling back up.

Sasuke took her scream as she came into his mouth, since he was sure it could be heard for miles around. And then followed her with his own hoarse cry.

>  
>

As Sasuke lay their holding Sakura in the his arms. Letting them both catch their breath. Almost 15 minutes went by before Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts realizing something that he couldn't believe he had overlooked. By this time Sakura was ready to sleep. She was exhausted! Healing her self, the "talk" with Sasuke…making love… twice, was all a very tiring process indeed.

"You lied."

>

>

>

>

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Remember to review this was a long chapter too. Is anyone by the way crying? And i noticed many of you were shy to review the other chapter cuz it was all a lemon, aww don't be shy! I mean this fic is on 58 ppl's alerts and 36 ppl's fav and not all you review (I'm shaking my finger at you kiddies) Yes YOU. I updated very fast... beacuse i thought it utterly mean NOT after chapter 4.


	6. Neji's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

>

Chapter 6: Neji's discovery

**Last chapter: **

"You lied."

** >  
>**

That statement brought Sakura out of her sleepy haze. And Sasuke didn't sound so pleased.

_Oh boy. _

Sakura had to think, what was he referring to? It was hard to remember, considering all that had happened.  
"About what?"  
"You having sexual relationships with other men."  
_Oh that!_ Sakura couldn't help but giggle, well he caught her on that one now didn't he?  
"Maybe." She answered looking at her nails.

Sakura found her self on her back with him looming over her obsidian eyes threateningly glaring down at her.  
"That was …." Sasuke paused as she started running one hand through his hair while the other stroked the nape of his neck. "….Sakura?"  
"Shush." She whispered in his ear leaning up to take his lobe in to her mouth sucking on it gently, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, suddenly she tugged on it playfully.  
Sasuke looked at her smirking face. She pulled him down so his head was resting on her chest.  
Sasuke remembered resting here many times before and he always felt…sheltered, knowing she would risk her life and keep him alive.  
Suddenly a thought came to him, she was injured and healing! And here he was resting his head on her chest.  
"Your ribs." Sasuke tried to get up, she didn't let him.

"They are fine." Sakura continued to play with his hair. "That date with Neji-kun was a set up that Naruto and I had concocted to get Tenten to make a move on Neji-kun. Cause honestly at the rate they were going, nothing was going to happen!"

Sasuke's facial expression was priceless. He looked shocked, happy, angry and yes a little confused all the same time.  
_What about …_

"So at your door…" She quickly interrupted him.

"Tenten threw 50 kunies at me." Now he smirked in that haughty way of his. "And sufficiently stopped Neji from telling me our relationship wasn't going to work." She pouted.  
"Ah."  
Sakura was nuzzling her face against his hair. Sasuke took that as a sign and started nipping at the spot right under his left collar bone.  
"Is fuzzy eyebrows still interested in you?"  
He was on a role with the questions now.

Sakura let out a snort. "Must you ask? He's gotten worse." Sasuke stopped for a moment, then continued heading south.  
"Although he's really quite sweet." He grazed the top of her breast with his teeth, making her hiss. His tongue came out and circled the rosy ring and she arched against him silently urging him to take her into his hot mouth. Instead he softly blew cool air onto her heated skin.

"Damn it Sasuke!" his name coming out as a frustrated groan.  
He chuckled and she pouted once again. "Is he still throwing hearts at you?"  
"Mmm that among other things." He was stroking the hollow between her collar bones to say the least she was distracted.

"What?"  
_What other things?_

"Who cares!" Really, she was frustrated and he wanted the particulars about her admirers? She pulled him to her lips kissing him thoroughly, Sasuke broke the kiss.  
"Nani?" he persisted in his questionings. Sakura let out a deep sigh in frustration. Sasuke nipped at her nose then her cheeks.  
"I'm looking for a girl that would suit Lee-kun's taste." Sasuke stopped.

"Lee-_kun_?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Last time he checked it was _Lee-san. _ Sakura smiled a wicked little smile.  
"Yes Lee-kun, I care about him very much and he is a valuable friend. Of course if I can't find another girl with pink hair and green eyes. I guess I'll just have to date him my self."

"The hell you will." He moved down her neck kissing it while his left hand teased her nipples. Pinching and soothing it over and over again.  
"Hmmm, Ne Sasuke, he helps me..ahha… get rid of my fan boys, so I…mmm do that again… owe him." Sasuke didn't like that answer.  
He sounded irritated now, "You have fan boys?"

"Well there not boys per se, there older…and lord some are gorgeous." She was speaking the truth. Knowing it would egg him on.  
His hands stopped their magic and she let out a noise in protest. His eyes glinted at her. And at that moment Sakura knew she had hit a nerve. Now she had to undue the damage.  
She turned her attention to his ear lobes. "Sasuke?"  
"Hn."  
"Sasuke." She whispered as she continued to suck and bite the appendix. "Sasuke…" it was a breathless plea. And he answered it. There teasing and playing resumed.  
This would be their third time. And suddenly Sakura wasn't tired or sleepy.

"Sasuke you have amazing stamina."

>  
>  
>

Since the rain had let up. Kakashi and his team decided to continue. The rain had made it hard to track Sakura's scent.

However, they found bits and piece black and red cloth on bushes near a stream. Kakashi had known on sight that it belonged to Sakura. They had followed the stream to where Sasuke had found Sakura.

"Lets take a short break, Neji go and scout ahead from that tree." Kakashi pointed to a the tallest tree. The Hyuuga nodded and ran up the tree, letting his feet fill with chakra so he wouldn't fall.

Naruto didn't protest the break, he was tired.

>

"Byakugan!" Trees more trees could be seen, forest creatures, wolfs eating a mammal, a deer, not Sakura… travelers sleeping…no Sakura, bugs, birds resting, an owl going in for a kill, no Sakura. A crazy old lady running around looking for something, the odd things people did at night, a hot spring with two travelers taking a bath, no Sakura. A cabin with two occupants having sex…no...SAKURA?

Neji canceled his Byakugan, rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. That COULD NOT have been Sakura. Right? No it was surely impossible. For one, if Sakura was well enough to do _that,_ she would have tried to make it back to the village.  
Secondly, Sakura didn't seem like the type of women who would have sex with a stranger she had recently met. Was she being forced?

Neji, without a second thought activated his Byakugan again. His eyes racing to the cabin 10 miles away. And what he saw shocked him, more then the first time.  
Sakura-san was definitely not being forced.  
For one thing, she was one top holding the male down, at times like this he was happy he could only see out lines of bodies and their chakra flow. Of course he could see that the male under her was fully seated to the hilt inside of her.

Neji cheeks tinted alight shade of red.

But what brought him out of his embarrassed shock, was the chakra inside the man. He had seen and felt this before, a very long time ago. It was potent as it was dark, dangerous and uncontrollable, un-defeatable if unleashed fully.

>

"Uchiha." The traitor, what was Sakura-san doing? He knew the konouchi harbored feelings for the Uchiha. But to take it this far? He was a classified S-class criminal. All shinobi were ordered to bring him back if not, to kill him on sight. Sakura-san could be jailed going against the Hokages orders.

But as he continued to watch the Chakra in Sasuke, he noticed it had evened out almost, only his normal chakra was visible.

_Is Sakura-san healing him? By having sex with him?_ That didn't make any sense. Sasuke just had better control of his chakra at the moment was all.  
Neji deviled into Sasuke's internal organs. And swore at what he saw.

They were aging, faster then normal. At this rate Sasuke would die at the age of 40, and he was already 20. At 30 he would be equal vent to a 60 year old.

_How is he holding up now? His organs look like that of someone who is 40 years old._

"You bastard this is the price you pay for your power, your life." He doubted that the Uchiha wasn't aware of what was happening to him.  
_But does Sakura-san know?_

"Find anything?" The silver haired jounin had taken him by surprise.

"We should wait till dawn." Was the Hyuuga's stoic reply as he canceled his eyes and closed them. Now _he _was committing a crime by not reporting on what he saw.

Kakashi only nodded in response as he got ready to leap back down to notify he other two team members. _Neji must have spotted Sakura. _

"Neji give me the coordinates I will go ahead alone and see."  
Neji's head shot up. He gave a the ex-ANBU a long stare. "Trust me Kakashi, you don't want to see what I have seen. It's better you don't." When a single eyebrow was raised by the copy ninja. Neji reassured him. "She isn't in any danger, the damage is done, leave it Kakashi."

Sakura was _his_ student.

"The coordinates, Neji."

>  
>

"Naruto, Sai, we will camp here for the night and resume our search in the morning."

"WHAT? WHY?" Naruto's yelling brought Neji down from his post.

"Just cause Naruto, just rest, alright?" Naruto stared at Neji, he trusted Neji and knew the Hyuuga had his reasons, but this was too much.

Kakashi shared a look with Neji a slight nod in understanding was exchanged.

Sai looked at the two jounin's, they knew something that they weren't sharing, especially the Hyuuga.

_They must know where Sakura is, or else we would have continued. Then there is no reason to worry. But if Neji knows where Sakura is why not just get her from their now, it would make life much more simple._

"This is STUPIED! You guys know something, and your not telling me!"

"Naruto." The stern tone in Kakashi's voice and the one eyed glare shut Naruto up.

>  
>  
>

He had teased her too much that time. Sasuke watched as Sakura took deep shuddering gulps of air. He wasn't fairing too well either.  
Sakura looked down at him from her perch on his chest. She got to be on top this time!  
A calloused hand was stroking her inner thigh as she rest her palms flat on his chest.  
"S-Sasuke-kun…_gasp…_that was…_gulp…_unfair!  
Restraining her like that while he drove her wild. Not being able touch him at all, her hands bound.  
He laughed, and the shock of it almost knocked Sakura to the floor.

_When was the last time I heard him laugh? _

Her irritation was soon replaced by a soft smile, which Sasuke almost matched.

"You still liked it, Sakura."  
Her cheeks instantly colored.  
"Really? What gave it away?" Now it was her turn to laugh, which got interrupted by a lusty yawn. Sasuke pulled her down on his chest. Sakura winced, oh she was going to be sore. Their was only so much horizontal gymnastics a girl could do.

_Ah heck it was worth it!_

"Sleep Sakura." This time it wasn't a complete command. A whole lot nicer then the first time when he told her to _"Sleep."_

"Hmm I know, but can we get inside the sleeping bag?"  
"What are you cold?"  
"Not really, self conscious."  
"Hn." She KNEW without looking at him that he was smirking. Hence she pinched his pectoral.  
"Sakura." He was amused. "We won't fit in the sleeping bag." It was cearly made for a single person.  
"Well then I guess you will just have to be gallant and sleep on the hard, cold, dirty, floor while I get to sleep in a warm cocoon." She was teasing him.  
"No." With that reply Sakura found her self nestled in his arms her face tucked into his neck, with his arms secured about her waist.

She played with the necklace adorning his neck, running her fingers over the sharp planes of the jewel. Not wanting the night to be over. She moved closer to get a better look, when she felt him, half aroused against the junction of her legs.  
A gasp escaped her small lips. "Sasuke-kun!" As much as she wanted to, once more and she sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Sakura had read somewhere that after your first time your supposed to rest your inner vaginal muscles for two to four days especially if your partner is well endowed which, Uchiha Sasuke was.

She gulped and looked up at the Uchiha. Whose eyes were intently watching her, making the konouchi blush all the more.  
He touched her swollen lips with his own. A gentle caress, which Sakura now knew could lead to much more. She turned in his embrace for better access and a stinging pain shot through her thighs, making her whimper. She pulled away and he gave her a questioning look.

"Umm Ano- Sasuke-kun the sleeping bag is actually for two people, you can extend it." At this point she looked at his collar bone instead of his eyes. "Ino got one for me and her self."

"Ah." He got the hint, she wanted to sleep.  
After struggling around, twisting them self's, in which Sakura tried to hide her gasps of discomfort, they were at last settled in.

"Sakura are you in pain?"

"No!" Now she was turning 10 shades of pink.  
Her chin was lifted up with two fingers. "Sakura." A warning, not to lie,

_Damn it her ribs probably hurt, we shouldn't have those last two times, if I was gentler with her. _

"It's nothing Sasuke-kun, lets sleep, please?"

"Sakura, you are in pain, where is it? Let me take a look." In alarm her eyes shot up and she grabbed his roving hands. He wanted to see? Someone should kill her now and save her the embarrassment.  
"S-Sasuke-kun it's a umm it's well see it's not _that_ bad, it will go away, it happens to a lot women, only normal really.. Nothing to worry about, so sleep." And she promptly turned so her back was facing him and closed her eyes tight. Silently willing the stoic Uchiha to let the matter go.

_Odd women, what is she talking about? Her ribs?_

"Sakura do your ribs hurt?" She sweat dropped. He was completely obvious to her embarrassment.  
Sakura took one hand that was around her waste and entwined her fingers through his. Feeling him tighten the grip she relaxed her tensed shoulders.

"Nope, night Sauske-kun." She looked out the window, at the star filled sky that had a shooting star…

_Epp make a wish Haruno! Think quickly! I wish…I wish to…_

"Night Sakura."

>

>

>  
>

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Remember to review. Next chapter Kakashi discovers what his two ex-students were up to. I know the "you lied" got to a lot of you, one of you who reviewed hit the nail , another had guessed it. Hope you all are not too disappointed.


	7. Kakashi finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

>

** >**

** >**

**Last chapter:**

"Nope, night Sauske-kun." She looked out the window, at the star filled sky that had a shooting star…

_Epp make a wish Haruno! Think quickly! I wish…I wish to…_

"Night Sakura."

Chapter 7: Kakashi finds out

** >  
>**

Kakashi tore through the woods to where Neji had seen Sakura. The copy ninja had left Neji in charge while he took a quick look. Wondering why the Hyuuga tried to stop him so adamantly. Which made him want to see all the more. Masking his potent chakra, Kakashi ran as fast as his limit would let him. The ex ANBU had about 30 minutes at most before his absence would be noticed by Sai.

As Kakashi neared the cottage he saw a soft glow of orange light coming from the cottage windows. The famous copy nin took extra precaution because occupants might be awake. For Kakashi, stealth and speed were second nature.

From the bushes and trees surrounding the house he jumped to the the front of the house, where the door was located.

He guessed the fireplace would be located across from the door. And the occupants would be facing the fire for warmth. Hence their back would naturally be to the door and, a peeping Kakashi at the window, adjacent to the door.

>

He was mistaken.

The occupants were indeed close to the fire, they were adjacent to the fire, to its left. With the wall behind them containing no windows. The only windows in the cottage were those on the same wall that the door was located and the wall that was directly in front of the occupants , on the right of Kakashi. From where Kakashi was standing he was given a clear view occupants, only their faces were left in the shadows.

_Damn, just my luck. Whomever Sakura is with, is a Shinobi, a very cautious one. He made sure to have all exits and entrees into the dwelling in his view. It's defiantly a male…a females shoulders aren't that broad or muscled. _

Sakura looked like she was in one piece, both occupants were covered by the sleeping bag. His ex-student's pink hair clearly a stark contragst to man behind her who had midnight hair. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion as to who the mystery shinobi was. Sakura confirmed it for him a few moments later. When she softly moaned his name in her sleep, and Kakashi read her lips from his post by the windows.

"Mmmm…Sasuke."

>  
>

Anger filled the copy ninja and his chakra flared for a few seconds before he masked it.

_I could be wrong, she could be saying his name in her dream. _Although he highly doubted it. The Shinobi's face was concealed by Sakura's pink head and the shadows.

When Sakura turned so she was facing the man behind her, Kakashi's anger boiled as a muscled bare male arm came to warp around her, pulling her close to his chest.  
_Enough! I have seen enough. That has to be Sasuke._ At least he knew no harm would come to his female student with his ex-student near by. A calmness quickly came over his mind.

_Ah Neji is that why you told me to leave this matter?_  
His students were older now…did they?  
_No they couldn't have, Sakura is a responsible konouchi and Sasuke is too cold to even let her get near him. _

But what he had just seen with his eyes? Kakashi didn't dwell on it. He left. They would come for Sakura in the morning and if the shinobi with her was Sasuke. Then he had better get ready for a fight.

>  
>

Sasuke opened his eyes a crack as he heard Sakura deeply moan his name in her dreams. A hand under the sleeping bag caressed a thoroughly suckled, kissed and caressed breast, she turned around facing him.

He had to admit he greatly enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin on his hands.

"Mhhmm Sasuke…d-don't stop." Sasuke smirked a very self satisfied smirk. Then froze as he felt a familiar chakra flare to life…right outside the cabin? His body went tense he pulled Sakura to him, ready for a fight. Suddenly the chakra almost disappeared.

_He's masked it._  
Soon the presence was gone. Black eyes glinted like diamonds in the dark.

_Kakashi, why didn't you barge in? Why did he leave? Is he going to get reinforcement? That means there should be more of them. But that's not like Kakashi, if he wanted to do something he would have done it. It would have been a challenging fight. _

>  
>

Sasuke stayed awake for the next hour, Sharingan present, while arms tightly held on to his ex-teammate. He had somehow reached a new level to his blood limit, where he could see through walls and see active chakra no matter how little it was. But he could only see a one mile radius. Sasuke guessed it was possible, since the Sharingan had its origins in the Byakugan.

After two hours of vigilance the Uchiha came to the conclusion that he was not going to see his old sensei anytime soon. Tensed muscles relaxed and he stared up at the cottage ceiling.

_What now?_  
He had to leave soon. It was obvious that Kakashi would be back in the morning with his team to collect Sakura. And as powerful as he was he didn't want to fight, Kakashi and Naruto in front of Sakura. It would be messy.

And Sakura would surely get in the way. He was given a chance to escape. A rueful smile came across his face. Kakashi still believed in him. Why, the Uchiha didn't know.

>  
>  
>

Neji had watched Kakashi leave their campsite. He had also seen the copy ninja's reaction of his two ex-students, not to mention that Kakashi had left his ex-students be, for the time being. Now three ninjas of Konoha had committed treason.

They were becoming soft. It was unusual. He could understand why Kakashi and Sakura wanted to protect Sasuke. This was the first genin team Kakashi had ever had, he didn't want to kill his own failed student. Who was still his responsibility. He might feel obliged that Sasuke was a failure because of him. And most of all the rumor mill spread that Uchiha Sasuke is very much like young Kakashi.

Saukra most likely still harbored feelings for the Uchiha.  
But why was he, Hyuuga Neji, not doing anything?

_Tenten's made me soft. _ She had called him insensitive on many accounts. She had said he had no regard for other peoples emotions and feelings. Neji rolled his eyes. He knew the reason why he was letting the Uchiha get away.  
_Uchiha owes me a fight. Can't get that fight if he's dead now can I?_

And maybe he was being considerate because Sakura did once spend 3 days and nights tending to his torn body after a rough mission. And she did get him together with Tenten.

>

Kakashi nodded in greeting to Neji before he leapt down from the tree to sit and mediate. He was sure he would not be able to sleep anymore tonight. His two ex-students had made sure of that.

Neji relaxed his back against the tree trunk and watched the sky, as if the answers would be etched onto the vast expanse.  
Naruto continued to mutter in his sleep.  
"..Mmm hehe Ramen! Ramen! All mine! I won't share, except with you Hinata-chan."  
Kakashi's lips curved at the ends a little as listened to Naruto mumble.

>

>

>

It was predawn the moon had despaired and the sky was slowly but surely lighting up.

He had to leave.  
Sasuke continued to stroke her pink hair as he had been doing since Kakashi had left, it was an unconscious act.  
The last time he had left her she was unconscious, should he do that again?

_It's for the best. _ He slowly began to untangle their limbs. Only to have Sakura wedge her legs in-between his, and have her lax hold on him tighten . Even in her sleep she didn't want to let him go.  
Sasuke cursed under his breath. Of course last time he left he was not sleeping naked with an equally naked Sakura between his legs!

>  
>

Sakura snuggled against his chest a smile playing on her lips. This caused Sasuke to quickly become aroused.  
_Just one last time…I'll never see her again._  
"That's just an excuse." He mumbled under his breath. Since when did his control waver so much?

S_akura was having a wonderful dream. Sasuke was making love to her in the most deliciously sensual and aching way. He prayed homage to every part of her body. The chilly air she felt on her skin was soon replaced by his warm heavy body and hot lips._

>

Sasuke moved the blanket covering them until she was completely bare to his eyes. When she shivered he covered her body with his, bracing his weight partly on his forearms. Taunt, kiss swollen lips covered her neck, softly kissing, no biting this time, he ran his tongue over the red love bites that covered the pale skin of her lower neck and torso.

>  
_Sakura gasped when she felt a hot mouth cover her tender nipple. This was the most realistic dream she had ever had. She moaned and buried her hands in his rich hair and pulled him closer. Feeling him drop all his body weight atop hers. Her thighs coming in contact with his hard shaft, she moved around so it was at her opening. All it would take is one thrust from him and he would be in her._

>

Sasuke's breathing became faster as his tip brushed her heat. She was wet for him, just for him. But no, he wouldn't give in so quickly, he would drag this out as long as time allowed him. Because there's really was a race against time.

>

_Sakura's dream progressed as did her heart rate. She felt something hard probe her heat and she arched trying to bring it in her. He moved away._

"S-Sasu..ke, mmmm."_ She gasped when she felt a hand hold down her legs. And the sweet torture continued. His hands mapping her body leaving no place un-touched, un-kissed. Was that his lips behind her calf? It felt wonderful. He massaged her legs, until he encountered her heat._  
"Sasu-ke…_gasp… _your amazing, don't _pant…_stop."

Sasuke was at his limit, he looked at her face, contoured in pleasure, her hair fanned around, making her look like a goddess. Eyes still closed. She still believed it a dream.  
With one clear movement he was in her for the last time.

Sakura screamed out in pleasure and then whimpered while clutching him to her.  
The Uchiha then kissed her, slowly, willing her to understand, that he was saying good bye.

>  
>

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, it wasn't a dream. Sasuke was really making love to her.

She pulled away from his lips and smiled a mischievous smile to her partner, whose eyes was concealed by his hair. She clenched her swollen inner muscles tighter around him on purpose and heard him hiss in pleasure.

"Hmmm, as great as this feels, you could have woken me up Sasuke-kun." Her nails ran up and down his hard biceps. She quickly kissed where her fingers had just touched, giggling softly. She couldn't help but touch him, she did it with out a thought.

After a moment of silence when Sakura didn't get a reply only a tensed body, her smile faltered.  
_Something is wrong._  
"Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly, moving his hair away from his eyes.

"You said one night, Sakura. One night is all I can give you."

Her breath caught in her throat, a sudden pain wrenched her chest, that she clutched it wincing. Demonic red eyes bore down on her such a fierce intensity that Sakura let go of his hair falling back onto the sleeping bag.

Sasuke's lips crashed hers in a claiming kiss that left no room for talking, and picked up his pace. And Sakura let him have his way, figuring that this would be their last. She would make the most of it.  
Shinobi learned to live for the today's, not tomorrow's.

Sakura clung to him when she came the first time softy gasping his name, when she came the second time, with him, she screamed his name as loud as she could to the heavens, not caring who heard her. And then they fell of the cliff , clutching each other.

Sasuke stayed inside her welcoming heat her for a few minutes letting their heart rate slow down. Another excuse to stay longer.  
He looked at the pink haired nin, her eyes were half closed. He had exhausted her again, she would fall asleep soon.

>

The youngest Uchiha, felt two small hands on his cheek pull him down for one last kiss. It was a slow sweet kiss, of goodbye.

He knew it, she knew it. So he let her kiss him in her aching way, stroking his tongue, warping hers around his, then mere touches soft touches, that gradually decreased to mere flicks, and finally she pulled away tugging at his lower lips. Almost as if pleading with him one last time.

Sakura was feeling very drowsy, it was taking too much effort to keep her eyes open. She felt him place his lips on her neck once more before he left her, taking the warmth with him. Her eyes were closing she was slowly slipping off into unconsciousness.

Sasuke was putting something on her, her head went through a hole, in a shirt she guessed, next her right then left hand. A large hand smoothed her hair back into place, lingering there for a moment longer. Her shorts she guessed were being placed on her, she saw him hunched over, lifting her hips with one hand while the other fluidly pulled the garment on, covering her.

Sakura's eyes closed. The sleeping bag was pulled around her, but she still felt cold. Nothing could compare to his solid blazing heat. She heard Sasuke move around the small cottage, most likely cleaning up. Her eye lids were so heavy, she willed them to open so she could see him just one last time, just one last glimpse. But at best they opened one millimeter, and all she glimpsed was shadows. The pink haired women wanted to move her hand to reach out, but they felt as though they were tied down.

He was leaving her again.

And she couldn't do anything to stop him. She had tried her best. The rest was up to him.

"Sayonara Sasuke." A soft tired whisper. When she could do no more, at least she could say goodbye.

He heard her sleep drenched voice as he reached the door.  
"Arigato Sakura." Once again thanking her as he left with a small click of the door.

The soft click resounded like loud bell in her ears and Sakura fell unconscious, letting exhaustion take toll of her body and mind.

>

>

>

>

Kakashi and his team roused at the crack of dawn, they took a few minutes extra because it was hard to wake up a team mate, namely Naruto. Sai was disgruntled that it would take the Kyubi container so damn long to wake up. Both had started an argument which ultimately lead to a fist fight.

Luckily this offered Sasuke enough time to get away undetected as Kakashi's team came knocking on Sakura's door at 8am, Sasuke had already left an hour earlier.

Sakura heard loud banging noises and her name being called.  
"Hmm go away…sleepy." she mumbled and buried her nose deeper into the bedding, inhaling _his scent. _Smiling she moved closer to where his body lay…only to feel it cold, that's what woke her up.

Startled she looked around the room expecting him to be sitting in the chair…but he wasn't.  
Then it all came back, he had left her, again. Uchiha Sasuke had left her, again.

A hand went to her chest grasping cloth, she sat up looking down, she was clothed? Upon closer inspection she found it was his shirt, the Uchiha clan shirt, the black one, only inside out. Sakura felt something cool against the valley of her breasts. She pulled the necklace out and gasped, it was his mothers necklace.

_Why Sasuke?_ A lone tear dropped from her cheek unchecked.

>

>

"Sakura OPEN the door!" Her head snapped to the door.

Her brow scrunched in concentration she looked at the cabin door, "Naruto?" Of all the people...  
They had found her! She was elated, then depressed, then worried.

She was going home! Her time with Sasuke was over. A myriad of emotions fluttered through her likes leaves on a tree.  
Hopefully they wouldn't suspect Sasuke being here or had seen or sensed him.  
Sakura tried to move and get up, only stopped to gasp in pain. She sat back down.

_Damn you Uchiha now I'm sore! This is going to be so embarrassing, I can't really tree hop back to Konoha._

Not only that she was still tired and sleepy. It required a lot energy to deal with the Uchiha, not to mention her injures. She silently thanked Sasuke for dressing her. It made her wonder if he knew that his old team mate was near by?

>

She had no time to think as the door was broken down and Kakashi entered, Naruto hot on his heels.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" And she was engulfed in a suffocating hug. Kakashi stood impassive as ever eyeing the neat and tidy room, his ever watchful eyes missing nothing.

Pakkun came up to Naruto and to Sakura's rescue.  
"She can't breathe Naruto." Naruto immediately let go and Sakura winced as she was jostled around by her enthusiastic friend. Sore ribs, ouch.  
"Thanks." Sakura nodded gratefully to the dog who smiled, then disappeared in puff of smoke. Kakashi stepped up and stood over Sakura and Naruto.

"Everything okay Sakura?"

Her smile a bit strained as she looked at her former teacher, not being able to meet his eyes, she blushed and mumbled a short. "Hai." Tucking her loose hair behind her ear. Giving her standing sensei an unobstructed few of a neat row of purple marks that trailed down below the raised neck of the shirt.  
Their was a pause in which Naruto rambled on.

"Alright then, Naruto help Sakura pack, we will meet you two in 10 minutes outside." And he left, his students not aware of their one time teaches turbulent emotions.

_These kids are going get me in so much trouble. Ah and all i wanted was a simple life of reading Icha Icha._

>

_Great I can't even heal my self , if Naruto suddenly sees me healing my inner thighs he's smart enough to know something is up. _

Their was nothing left to clean really Sasuke had seen to the that her pack was ready, just her sleeping bag needed to be put in. Slowly, with Naruto watching she got up. So that meant he knew Kakashi and Naruto were near by?

_Is that why he left so soon?_  
She was jarred out of her thoughts by a question.  
"Sakura-chan what happened to your clothing?"

"LONG story, Naruto, I'll tell you later, could you roll this up for me, while I slip my sandals on?"

"Sure!" And the exuberant boy-man happily did his rolled the sleeping bag, thankful that his friend was fine. His eyes didn't miss the haggard look about her though. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Her face was splotchy and red in places. Was she coming down with something? The right side of her chin had little tiny pink marks on them. Did a bug bite her? He hated bug bites!

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You look splotchy and your can't walk properly, are you legs hurt? Did someone save you? What happened? How did you get separated from your team?"

"Naruto, _pause,_ I was in a battle I got hurt, yes my legs hurt. No one saved me I stumbled on this cottage and helped my self. It took me a while to recuperate."  
He bought the story, it was Sakura-chan she wouldn't lie to him.

Naruto held the pack with one hand and guided Sakura with the other one slowly as they made their way outside.

>

Sakura didn't like what, or WHO rather waited her outside.  
For one thing it looked as if Neji was looking through her eyes and, into her mind. As if he knew everything, when her eyes meet his, he gave her a long hard meaningful stare.

_Yay big brother Neji knows. Now who would he tell?_  
She was comforted yet NOT, knowing that Neji knew.

Kakashi looked his usual self only more relived. And Sai, asshole Sai looked at her oddly as if in shock.

"Your alive?"  
"Yes I'm alive, let me guess, you thought I couldn't handle it and die?"  
His answer was a blunt. "Yeah." as if the whole world knew this fact. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

Her voice rose with each word. "Why you trash talking, lame brained pansy!" Then what he did completely surprised. He hugged her and whispered, "I'm glad."

As he let go Sakura was at a loss. Sai could be an ass, but he had these odd very _rare_ sweet moments, when he didn't act like he had a pike shoved up his…

"Sakura are you well enough to travel?" Kakashi asked as he took the pack from Naruto and threw it at Sai who promptly put it on his back.  
"Hai."  
"Alright, Neji take the front, Sai follow, then Sakura, Naruto your are behind Sakura and I'll take the rear. We don't stop till we reach Konoha in seven hours."  
"Yosh!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air while the rest nodded their heads.

Neji looked at Sakura. "Are you sure you can travel Sakura?" Sai looked at Neji oddly.

She looked fine to him. Maybe a bit roughed up, but hey didn't all women look like that in the morning? _Heck if she's yelling at me, she's good enough to travel for a few hours._  
A light blush tainted Sakura's cheeks. Sai was even more confused.

_I thought the Neji & Sakura boat had sunk a while back?_  
"I'll be fine, Neji-kun." She looked at Kakashi who continued to scrutinize her.

Oh this was making her uncomfortable.

Did she have '**I SLEPT WITH UCHIHA SASUKE' **printed in BOLD on her forehead? Sure she knew it was wide enough, but honestly!

"Can we get a move on?" She wanted to kiss Sai right then and there! Kakashi angled his head to the right and Neji got the message.

Shut up and move.

Neji leapt up followed by Sai, Sakura took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."  
And she jumped aiming for the tree branch where Sai was last seen.  
She flew up, then , down ,DOWN, Sakura screamed as pain gripped her ribs making them burn.

_Oh this is so embarrassing someone kill me now. I'm a medic I couldn't heal my self properly. _ Well if she wasn't so busy consuming her energy with Sasuke she might have...  
She landed in two strong arms with three pairs of worried eyes looking at her.  
Sakura gulped breathing hard and looked at Kakashi. He didn't look too happy even through the mask she could tell.

_Oh boy, here it comes._

"Sakura I thought when I asked you, I made it clear tha.."  
"Sorry! I thought I could travel I'm still sore...um my ribs hurt and I hurt my leg…"  
"I'll carry Sakura-chan!" Sakura beamed at him as Kakashi gently put her back on her own two legs.

Naruto would get two nights of all could eat Ramen on her! She was clearly the most comfortable with him.  
Neji knew something, and that made her HIGHLY uncomfortable.  
Sai had these ODD mood swings, he could be your worst enemy or best friend. His had mood swings were worse then pregnant women's!

Kakashi was well… she was sort of ashamed, she could never tell him the truth, he would be so ashamed of her. He was her first mentor and she regarded him more highly then Tsunade-san.  
Naruto was predictable, highly amusing, mainly was unaware of all the tension and just good old Naruto, her best friend.

A second later they were on their way, Naruto carrying his pink haired best friend in his arms, since she declined when he offered to piggy back her to Konoha.

>  
>

Kakashi eyed Naruto as he moved effortlessly with the konouchi in his arms. He was a strong nin with amazing stamina their was no need to worry about him tiring. What worried him was the konouchi in his arms.

A quick hand seal later, Pakkun appeared.  
"So?" Kakashi asked as he jumped from one tree to another, keeping his eyes glued to Naruto's back.

Pakkun sighed.  
Kakashi was not going to be pleased.

"He was with her."  
"Did they…? The copy nin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.  
"Like rabbits, why do you think she can't run? His scent is all over her, I'm surprised you didn't smell it. And that is HIS shirt you know, it may be inside out, but it's Sasuke's."

"Ah." Kakashi was scared something like this was going to happen and in the end it would be Sakura who would get hurt.  
"Tsunade isn't going to like this." Kakashi slightly smirked.

He knew Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura better then anyone and he also knew how they worked together. They still had a chance to brining Sasuke back, maybe it wouldn't be Naruto who would ultimately pull their stray team mate back but Sakura.

"Only if Tsunade-sama knows."  
"Kakashi! You can't! you can get sacked or worse for lying!"

Kakashi only smiled. They were his students after all and if he didn't look out for the brats, who would?

>

>

>

>

To be continued...

You guys aren't reviewig ...well many of you aren't. I wonder why? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry you will see Sasuke again. Come on this is a Sakura/Sasuke fic. How can you not? And this will not be over any time soon, is all I will say, ;) There problems don't end here. It's just the start. Review! Please?

Someone mentioned that the last chapter wasn't cliff, i hope this one isn't as well. I want to give you guys a break from those for a bit. I took a while updating this cuz work kept me VERY busy, pretty much away from home and my computer.


	8. Different paths

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

** >**

** >**

Last chapter:

"Only if Tsunade-sama knows."

"Kakashi! You can't! you can get sacked or worse for lying!"

Kakashi smiled.

>  
>

**Chapter 8: Different paths**

>  
>

Sakura looked up ahead as the sprawling village of Konoha came to sight.

She was currently working on a list in her head.

_First, I need a shower.  
Second, take painkillers, the strong ones.  
Third, EAT  
Fourth, heal ribs better.  
Fifth, Use concealer on my face and neck for the...hickys  
Sixth, think of a likely story for everyone.  
The hardest part is going to be looking everyone in the eye and lying! _

Naruto's continuos chatter had helped relax Sakura on the trip home and now she was again getting nervous as though a thousand butterfly's had taken flight in her tummy. Not to mention she was feeling slightly sea sick. It could happen, sea sickness, seven hours of speeding through greenery, tree hopping.

And soon they had arrived.  
Kakashi called a halt in front of the big gates.

"Sakura you are to report to the Hokage's office upon arrival. Neji write up the mission report, tomorrow everyone meet me at the training ground three so we can all brief Neji report add things or not, before he hands it in."

>

_NO! Tsunade-shishou can't see me like this! Puffy lips, men's shirt, not being able to walk straight! Guys can be pretty obvious and IF Kakashi and Neji know they won't say anything, women are different! I'm going to get caught if Tsuande-sama sees me like this!_

Sakura's hold on Naruto tightened. She would have loved to use him as a body guard against Tsunade-sama. Her teeth almost started chattering in nervousness. She could just imagine the look on her mentors face...

Neji scowled, so the copy ninja was going to pull him in deeper in this web of deceit?

"No! I mean... Kakashi-sensei, I would REALLY like to go home, shower, brush my hair, EAT, and then see Tsunade-sama. Please?"

_You know when I don't look like I just slept with a man, and not just any man, but Uchiha Sasuke!_

She was doing the big googly eyes and Kakashi could never say no to that look. Plus The copy ninja was hopping she would protest. Sakura looked too incriminating at the present moment.

"Fine. Neji come with me to see the Hokage. Naruto, Sai take Sakura home then escort her back to the Hokage's office. You three have one hour. Exactly one hour." He gave a meaningful look at Sakura, who missed it completely. Because she was busy letting out a

huge sigh of relief.  
_Saved again!_

>

Naruto had actually left right after Kakashi, blushing when admitting he wanted to check up on Hinata, and promised he would meet everyone at the Hokage's office in one hours time.

>  
>  
>

Naruto was late, Tsunade was about to begin speaking when he barged into her office, out of breath and wheezing for oxygen.

The Hokage simply rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, Sakura what happened after you got separated from your team?"

"I was fighting, head Godzilla…" They all looked at her, she blushed, "…I mean the leader of the group and we got separated from the rest. We fought for about two hours." She looked dejected as she said the next part.

"When I couldn't take him anymore, I ran, jumped into a river and let it carry me away." Naruto laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I washed up on a river bank in my injured state, so I stayed their for a while. I fainted from chakra depletion and blood loss, when I woke up I searched the forest, and found an unoccupied cabin where I rested, living off the preserves in my bag."

_There that sounded believable. Now just buy it Tsunade._

>  
>

Neji had give credit to Sakura, it sounded like a very true story, IF one hadn't seen her in the state they had found her.

Kakashi was worried. Sakura had left a crucial part in her story.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Your injuries Sakura?"

Her apprentice cheeks tinted red.

"Well I AM a medic nin, I had two fractured ribs a sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder, the usual cuts and bruises." Anything else she wasn't aware of because Sasuke had healed it.

Tsunade nodded, suspicion did not enter her mind at all. Her student had been through an ordeal and had come out alive and that's all, she frankly cared about.

"All right, I still want you to run by the hospital on your way home. The rest of you." She looked at Kakashi. "This mission I'm sure went with out a glitch as I see that all of you are fine, I still want a report tomorrow, at 3pm. Understood?"

The four males gave a resounding  
"Hai." Before Neji and Kakashi disappeared.  
Naruto and Sai walked Sakura to the Konoha hospital.

_It all went well. I'm saved!_ Sakura smiled as she listened to Naruto talk all the way to the hospital. She couldn't believe her luck. Neji and Kakashi were keeping quiet, Tsunade had bought her story, Sai and Naruto had no idea what had happened. Life was great. Then a again she deserved a break.

>  
>  
>

The check up didn't take too long, and it was done by a friend of hers. Which made Sakura feel all the better. Because she didn't have to show much skin. I mean how could she really? She was covered in red to purple love bites! Even make-up concealer didn't hide it all!

She had talked the girl out of it, simply by using her influence and letting her take only a blood sample.

Sakura had made her friend promise to give her a copy of the report BEFORE she showed it to the Tsunade. This was a regular procedure for Sakura, she didn't want her teacher to know anything before her. Or get worried over nothing.

"Bye Yuki-chan, remember to call me in when that report comes in!" Sakura waved too her friend before she left with her two companions. She made a point of visiting Hinata and Lee, Shino was long since out of the hospital.

>

Hinata was actually being dismissed from the hospital, so together the quartet visited, Lee. Who was surprise!

Doing thumb pushups in his room and muttering to him self. Sakura cringed.

"_Gasp…_350 this is for Sakura-chan..351 this is for failing the mission_…heave _I will 352, never let my team down again! 353_...pant…_If I can do 500 I will be worthy of Sakura-chan's love!"

Sai muttered a "Pathetic", under his breath while Naruto openly snickered and Hinata sweat dropped. Sakura simply smacked her blonde friend on his head before she headed towards Lee, who would injure himself more if allowed to continue.

"It's okay Lee-kun." Sakura said as she helped Konoha's green beast off the floor and into his bed.

"Noooo! Sakura-chan now I will never have you!" Sakura sweat dropped.

But hey, she had to be grateful to this youth spouting, Gai loving manic. If it wasn't for his mess up, she would have never met Sasuke again.

Never would she have had the most amazing and memorable night of her life. Where she had gotten to see a completely different side of Sasuke.

Thinking of the youngest Uchiha, her hand automatically went to the necklace around her neck, hidden by her black tee-shirt. His onyx eyes fluttering open after a kiss, remembering the intense smoldering look made her heart speed up. His lips next to her ears, hot breath falling on the shell of her ear, his hoarse voice calling her name. Her face heated up just thinking about the experience. Goosebumps rose on her hands. And Sakura visibly shivered, her cheeks coloring lightly.

>

Sai noticed Sakura go off in her own world, while Lee cried his pathetic self at her foot. He rolled his eyes. When would fuzzy eyebrows get the drift that Sakura was not interested in him?

_Probably never will be. If he wasn't panting after Sakura I would label him gay. And that is the fifth time Sakura touched her neck. Is she hurt their? _ Then he notice a soft smile bloom on her lips. The likes he had never seen. Shortly after she shrived.

Their was something different ever since Sakura had come back…she looked happier? Her steps too light for someone who should be exhausted. Her smile too bright for someone who had fucked up a mission.

Their was also something Neji and Kakashi were hiding. And he had a sneaking suspicion Sakura was hiding something as well.

Sakura had just offered to buy Naruto ramen.

That made Sai even more suspicious. She was about to break something to the blonde, something very unpleasant, she always sugared him up like this before she broke the news to him.

>

>

"Fifth please!" They were at the famous Ramen stand, Sakura found it odd that Sai had still tagged along, usually by the time Naruto had ordered his third Sai would have been long gone. With a nasty parting comment about Naruto's health. Sakura never stood up for the loud ninja then, what Sai was saying about Naruto's health was true. Clogged arteries and all.

_Well I guess the news of Sasuke would have to wait till another time. I will NOT tell Sai about Sasuke. That is asking for trouble._

Sai very much felt like a cheap replacement for Sasuke.  
It was commonly commented upon by ninja and common folk. His uncanny resemblance to the youngest Uchiha genius. He was constantly compared and he came up short all the time. In everything, from looks, to brains, to battle skills.

>

And it PISSSED Sai off. He had once met the famous Sasuke. Who was feared, scorned and, reverend by the village of Konoha. A tragic hero. It didn't make sense to him, why couldn't the people choose to view him ONE way? Why multiple?

Then their was the odd way Sakura and Naruto would stand up yet say foul things about the Uchiha, yet never together. If Sakura was cursing the Uchiha to hell in her drunken fits, Naruto would bring out all his redeeming qualities.

Likewise if Naruto was spewing off profanities, Sakura would calm him down with Sasuke's likable qualities. All the while Sai listened and looked on. They truly were pathetic, hence why he never went to the bar with them. It was just too revolting to watch the pair.

>

What made the Uchiha so **special**? Although even if Ibiki tortured him, Sai would never admit it. He was jealous, he didn't want to be a replacement. He liked Sakura and Naruto, but didn't want to someone else replacement. He cursed his own looks.  
Sai wanted to be appreciated for who he was, he didn't want to step up and fill Sauske's big shoes. Then their was Sakura.

One of the most amazing female ninjas he had ever met. Brains, skills, and beauty. He had watched one man after another be turned down, hence why he never bothered. She was one of the Uchiha's followers as well. A waste in his opinion.

Although she violently denied it, saying she hated the Uchiha. But he had heard her cry out in her nightmares for the Uchiha not to leave her. To take her with him. He never mentioned this to her. He was sure the pink haired konouchi was not aware he knew about her night time horrors.

When he had asked her about her feelings for the Uchiha, she had told him not to stick his nose in something he wasn't involved in. She was a bitch at that time. He was just offering to talk to her. So maybe he shouldn't have said, "_Why the fuck do you still pine for the ass hole? He's probably dead or with other women. You think he will remember a twelve year old girl?"_

>

>

Sai watched as Sakura handed money over for Naruto's food along with his and hers. Then she bent down to kiss Naruto's cheek before ruffling his hair and saying.

"Never change Naruto." Before leaving.

_That was odd. Usually she was ranting at the baka to change, from his eating habits to manners, to brain power, everything she can think of. _

It was tender moment between friends who had been through hell and high water together. And he was jealous. He wanted that. He didn't want what Sakura had with Naruto per-se…

The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'll walk you home." Sai got up and followed after her. Naruto shrugged and went back to his precious ramen.

>  
>

_Ahh another one of Sai's weird moments. _ He rarely offered to walk her home, not that she needed to be walked home. Sakura nodded her head to acknowledge his existence as they walked towards her house, she still lived with her parents.

The star filled sky reminded her of…just the other night, almost like this one, at this time, she and Sasuke had been tearing each other clothing off. So much had happened that night. And it was all taking a toll on her now.

Sai heard her sigh again for the million time. Smiling a sad smile. He wondered what occupied her mind so much. If only she would open up. Again her hand went to her neck and she pulled it out. A necklace with a costly jewel on it.

_Odd I haven't seen her normally wear jewelry , and I haven't seen this piece before. _

What made it even more odd was how she kissed it, letting her lips linger before she put it back into her shirt. All he caught was glimpse of red.

Then The pink haired konouchi started humming and forgot about the trinket. No doubt something of her mothers Sai deducted.

>

Sakura realized something. The night with Sasuke the time she spent with him, she was going to cherish for the rest of her life and move on. Their paths truly were different. He was an avenger and she a medic nin.

His life goal was to kill, her life goal was to save people with her skills.

But he cared about her she knew that. The necklace proved it. Life was meant to be celebrated, and she would live for both Sasuke and her self.

He would want her to be happy. And she would try her hardest to be happy, for him. She was ready to move on. She would always love him and he would always have special place in her heart. But life was precious, every moment of it. She would make the MOST of it. Her feelings for Sasuke were never given a chance he had left. before she could become mature and decipher them properly.

Then last night had happened, she didn't regret it, but she didn't understand her feelings. In rational thinking mode, she had every right to detest him and did. But take her away from rational thought and put her in a field where Sasuke was being hurt and she would unconsciously stand in front of him.

But all that was done. She had said her last goodbye to Sasuke. A warm glow filled her, it started at her stomach and spread through her being. Sakura smiled.

>

>

They walked some more. Then she did something odd. Sakura threw her hands up into the sky and danced around, trying to catch the fireflies that floated around her.  
She looked beautiful, ethereal, he wanted to sketch her. Sai snapped a shot of her in his minds eye. Sakura started laughing, she ran trying to catch the fireflies.

"She's cracked." Sai muttered before he ran after his "team-mate."

>  
>  
>

The week was going fine for Sakura. Tsunade had given her a week off, with lots of text's to read, on which she would be tested next Monday.

That meant she had a full seven days to study.  
Sakura had three books under arms, as she made her way to the training area three, hopping to find Sai or Naruto there.

_Ah just my luck it has to be Sai._

Sakura watched from far, as Sai practiced his taijutsu alone.

_He really is good, but what is it with guys and taking their shirts off while training. They never did that when younger..._

He knew she was watching him, with a quizzical look. Books in hand. Sakura was dressed to train he noticed. Black spandex shorts that went to her knees and a red tank top. Hair tied in a bun, but alas elusive strands framed her face, making her look all the more attractive.

_What the hell am I thinking? I have to find out why she was acting so odd last night. _

"Sakura," His loud voice jarred the young medic nin out of her thoughts. "Why don't you stop starring at me, and come train?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked up to her team mate. Sai stopped, breathing hard, he watched her walk towards him, hips swaying, hair blowing in the gentle wind.

_Fuck she's hot. _

Sakura put her books away and faced her friend, taking a basic taijutsu stance.  
"Come on hot shot, lets make this quick. I have a test next Monday."

The only reply she got was a fluid kick aimed at her right temple, which she easily blocked , sending a flurry of punch's. She managed to land one on his stomach, but a moment later was sent crashing to the ground.

"Your too slow." Sai advised as he watched her stand again. She only nodded and motioned for him to come again at her, and he did. Their bodies cut through the air as both fighters looked for weak points. One's specialty being speed the the others strength.

Sakura jumped up in to the air, where Sai met her, a long muscled leg came at her stomach, Sakura smirked, as grabbed the leg one inch away from her abdomen, then quick as lightning another, leg came at her head, Sakura grabbed that one as well, then with a flick of her wrist sent her team mate spinning through the air. Agile as a cat Sai landed on a tree trunk, using chakra to keep up right.

>  
He came at her again before she even had a chance to touch the ground. Sakura 's right hand parred his left jumping over him as he tried to swipe at her legs.

She landed a few feet away from him.  
"Come on Sai be serious here."  
"I am. You training with Lee still aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am. My taijutsu is crap, and he's been helping a lot."  
"Hm." With that he ran at her again. And this time Sakura had trouble meeting all his blows, but she was a jounin. And she had been training with Lee.

Sakura laughed as she pushed Sai back with her own moves, the bastard wasn't going to get the best of her. She was the Hokage's apprentice after all.  
Kakashi watched the two young ninjas. He watched Sai get ready to deal a fatal blow to Sakura, who seemed unaware, as Sai rained a punch's and kicks at her. Suddenly knee came at her gut.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

Then relaxed when Sakura turned into a block of wood, and the real Sakura appeared over Sai to punched him right into the ground.

"I guess I win this round, Sai."  
"I was going easy on you."  
"Say's the guy who is buried in the ground up to his neck?" Sakura laughed as she walked to wards her books.

"Don't ever turn your back on an enemy." A deadly whisper in her ear and she felt a kuni at her throat. At the same time an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

Sakura sighed and relaxed against her 'captor'.  
_Men have such a hard time dealing with defat._  
Sai was surprised, had she given up?  
"Give up Sakura."  
"Sai, honey look down." he did and saw her fingers move in quick pressure points to his quads, and a second later Sai was on the ground unable to breath, blood trickling down his nose.

"Bitch." He choked out. Sakura only winked as she bent down , a few well placed finger jabs later Sai was breathing normally again.

Kakashi came in view of his former students. It was time to stop the little fight.  
"Hi Kakashi!" Sakura waved , the copy ninja nodded his head in greeting. Both hands in pant pockets, he made his way to Sai.

"Get up, I see your getting rusty."  
"Nope I'm just getting better." Skaura said in a sing song voice. Which only pissed Sai off more.

>  
>

Wednesday found Sakura exchanging blows with Konoha's green beast in the training dojo.

Today was more of a teaching day for Sakura. Lee would show her new moves she would learn and practice them with Lee and later fight the green beast.

Sakura was breathing hard bent over hands on her knees. Lee was a work-aholic, and he had almost shattered her teeth with that last punch.

"Sakura-Chan are you all right? We can take a break if you like."  
"No I am fine Lee, just do that kick one more time, I had no idea where you were coming from."  
"Sure!"

Sea foam green eyes beamed at him, and Lee almost fainted. Cheeks tinted red, he started to show the hand movements.

>  
>

It was Sunday and Sakura had decided to visit the hospital her report had yet to come in! And she had been at the hospital last Sunday. Usually it took a day or two, for Shinobi check-up results to come in.

But Sakura had been so busy reading her texts, training, studying,watching Sai and Naruto spar exchange verbal wars, spend time with Hinata. Spar with Tenten. Shop with Ino. Play Chess with Shikamaru.

She was busy living her life. And everyone around her noticed the positive difference. The long lost Sakura was slowly retuning. Her smile was brighter, her steps lighter.  
Being as busy as she was Sakura didn't notice that Yuki hadn't sent her the check-up report. Hence Sakura decided to go get it her self.

Sakura wore a white sundress with small blue flowers on it. The dress reached her knees showing off her toned calves. A medical text in hand . Her shoulder length pink tresses flying free she made her way to the Konoha hospital.

>

"Yo."  
"Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, where are you three headed?" Kakashi was holding both jounins by the scruff of their shirts.  
"Oh nothing Sakura, just taking these two miscreants to the hospital, they got a little to enthusiastic while training, is all." Sakura nodded to her former sensei.

The pair did look pretty beaten up, too bad she wasn't with them today she could have healed both idiots. But she was on a mission her self.

"Are you headed to the hospital as well?"  
"Yes Kakashi, my check up report hasn't been sent to me and it's been a while. So I have decided to inquire about it."  
"Ah, You probably got some life threatening disease that they have no cure for."

"Sai, shut up." Kakashi said as he tightened his hold on his former student.

"What crawled up your ass Sai?" Sakura asked as she kicked a pebble. But now that she thought about it, could it be? Her family history was pretty clean. A distant cousin had died of cancer, and someone else had died of a brain tumor.

_NO! it can't be, you would have known before! You get these check ups like 50 times a year!_

Sakura took a deep breath as she entered the Konoha general hospital. She parted ways with her team mates and advised them to meet her at a certain waiting room. For Sakura had promised to train with Naruto and Kakashi later that afternoon.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Does she have cancer? Getting more interesting? I hope so... please review!

Many of you were like, make her pregnant, or make Sasuke come visit her at night, all great ideas.

But I'll just make a general announcement, the plot for this fic is pretty much set in stone. I always go back and do little edits.

And yes I did mention this to a few ppl, there is a sequel to "One Wish" that was decided since i started writing this fic. So "One Wish" is the first part. And it will be more then 15 chapters , I think. Lets see where these characters take me eh? And thank you all for all ur wonderful reviews! They were great! Yup I'm updating one day earlier ...cuz you all were so nice with your reviews i just had to!


	9. Curable sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

** >**

** >**

**Last Chapter...**

Sakura took a deep breath as she entered the Konoha general hospital. She parted ways with her boys and told her to meet her at her at certain waiting room.

**Chapter 9: ****Curable sickness **

>

>

"You bastard you broke my nose! I think its going to be crooked forever." Kakashi followed behind a ranting Sai, with his nose buried in Icha-Icha Paradise Vol. 10.

"You asshole, don't be so vein. You sound like Ino!" Naruto fired back. He'd _only _broken the guys nose. "Mine broke millions of time and it still got back to normal! SEEEE!" Naruto pointed a calloused finger at his own nose.

"Well fuck your nose, it was crooked to start out with, I bet people beat it to a better angle." The snide comment earned a death glare from the loud ninja. Naruto didn't bother brining up the point that Sai made the doctor fix his nose five times! Just to make sure it was dead center and straight!

They were walking down the halls of the hospital to where they would meet Sakura. Both ninjas completely unaware of all the rude stares they were receiving. Kakashi was too absorbed in his book to care. As long as they weren't beating each other up, too badly he didn't mind the least. And even if they did that, they were in a hospital so any bodily damage could be easily fixed.

"Look it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed to petite figure sitting on the waiting room floor a large blue folder covering her face.  
"We can ask Sakura-chan who has the straighter nose!" Sai ran after the loud Ninja and Kakashi took his sweet time, leisurely walking, reading Icha Icha.  
"Ne-ne Sakurrra-chhhaan" A whining Naruto started then stopped when he heard…sobbing? Coming from his friend.

>  
>

"Eh Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto bent down to her level while Sai stood their beside her sitting form.

"Oh man you really do have a non-curable disease don't you?" Kakashi put his book away upon hearing Sai's words.

Sakura sobbed harder. Naruto gave Sai a look that that clearly meant 'Shut your trap or else, I WILL kill you.'

Naruto tried again, calling her name she was starting to scare him. Kakashi bent down and pried the folder from her hands. She gave it to him on the third tug, and promptly latched onto Naruto neck while sobbing into his shirt.

Naruto for all his loud insensitive ways, just sat their holding one of his precious persons while she cried her eyes out. While softly muttering "it's going to be okay," with a few "don't worry Sakura-chan" and a "I won't leave you, neither will the ass hole or Kakashi."

Sakura calmed down after a few minutes. She stared at spot on Naruto's b red shirt her eyes empty.

>  
>

Sai didn't like this. The girl just spent five full minutes crying, with out screaming and lashing out at him or Naruto. It had to be serious. Last time Sakura had thrown a fit , was because the check up reviled that she had gained five pounds. And boy was that an ugly scene or what.

But this was serious. Really serious. When he tried to peek at the folder Kakashi was reading it was snapped shut and handed back to the quiet Konuchi on the floor.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kakashi, Naruto. I swear I didn't mean it to end up like this. I -I didn't even think…" Her chocked voice soon dwindled.

_Why is she apologizing to them? What the fuck is going on?_ Sai wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Sakura what's going on?" The blonde beat him to the question.

Her face was buried in his neck again and she held on to Naruto. Kakashi sat down on the floor and stroked her back a few times.

"It's okay Sakura, it's life." Then the copy-ninja vanished.

This had to bad, Sai was sure Kakashi was some where ripping a forest to threads with his powerful chidori. He cringed.

_What the fuck is going on?_

_ >  
>_

Naruto slowly stood with the konouchi in his arms. She still clutched the folder in her hands. Sai suddenly felt like the filler again. He was sure if Sasuke was here, the great Uchiha would know what to do.

The words that left Sakura's mouth next blew him away.

"I'm pregnant."

>  
>  
>

"Excuse me?" Sai was sure he had head wrong.

Naruto's grip on her tightened. "Are you sure Sakura-chan." Her eyes filled again as she nodded her head and gave Sai the folder.

>

When they had come upon her she was in shock. Her brain was functioning again.

"Whose is it?" The acidic tone of voice Sai used with her made her cling on to Naruto more. Naruto glared at Sai. The guy really could be an ass sometimes.

Suddenly Sai wasn't THAT worried. She was going to be alive. NO incurable disease. This wasn't a planned pregnancy, he was sure of it. He gave the folder back to her as she stepped out of Naruto's comforting arms.

"You didn't sleep with Fuzzy eyes brows did you?" Naruto and Sakura both ignored that comment.

Naruto went ridged, he had a bad feelings about this.

"Sakura-chan please don't tell me…" She looked him fully in the eyes.

>  
>  
>

"Sasuke." It was the barest of whisper but both shinobi heard her loud and clear like a fire alarm.  
Sai swore, Naruto punched a crater into the wall all the while Sakura held the folder to her person. She had to say, Kakashi handled it the best. He didn't even need to know who the father was. He just knew.

>  
>

It took two full hours for both Sai and Naruto to accept the fact that Sakura was with child. Sakura had taken them both to the training grounds, she didn't want gossip to spread.

_I am pregnant.  
I Haruno Sakura am pregnant, at age 19. Well I'll be 20 when I give birth. But I am PREGNANT...oh my lord... breath Sakura, breath. _

She did a few breathing exercises while she watched her Naruto, pace around, occasionally swearing. Sai was sitting five feet across from her leaning against a tree.  
She looked up and saw him staring at her. Black hair framing his face... Black hair...onyx eyes...

_I'm having Sasuke's child. Oh god, I'm going to pass out. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke's child. Epp the next Uchiha heir... I just wanted a normal life! How am I going to take care of this child, and be a ninja at the same time? No worrying of finances, great there goes all my savings and shopping money. How am I going to work and watch the child? Hmmm I'll hire a nanny! But wait! The Hospital has a day care! But wait... what about my ninja missions? I can't just leave the child for days and weeks...single parenting is not going to be fun. Damn it! _

Sai watched her intently. Her borrow furring as she thought. Most likely about the child and her situation. Formulating a plan as to what do.  
One thing Sai was aware of his. His chance with Sakura was blown to pieces by this new development.  
_Fucking Uchiha , you have to take everything don't you?_

Naruto suddenly turned to Sakura gasping ...

"**HOW, WHEN **and **WHERE**?" That bit had been bothering him. Where had Sakura -chan and the teme gotten the chance to... create the baby?

Sakura told them both, the story. Her check-up report apparently went missing. Yuki had been near tears, and so Sakura decided to give the girl a break. Hence today she decided to do the full check up, blood test, urine test, x-rays's the works. And low and behold after waiting an hour and half...the results had come in. Sakura had insisted on seeing them before they were sent to the Hokage.

When Naruto still looked at her pointedly Sakura explained where and when she had met Sasuke, sans the the steamy love scenes, but she didn't skip the cursed seal part. That had calmed Naruto down significantly.

>

"That necklace, its his isn't it?" Sakura really didn't think this was the time to bring up the necklace. She regarded Sai with a cool look.

"It was his mothers."

His voice was snide. "Oh so now he's romantic too isn't he?"  
"Sai what crawled up you're ass?" Naruto asked. The guy was suddenly acting like a bitch when it was uncalled for.

>  
>

Kakashi suddenly appeared, he seemed out of breath, he spotted Sakura sitting under a tree with her two team mates pacing in front of her.

"Sakura no one can know who the father of your child is, if you decide to keep it."  
A protective hand covered her flat stomach. NOTHING was happening to the life growing inside of her.

Three 'why's' greeted Kakashi's ears.

"The child is too much of a liability, for you, the village and Sasuke. You and your child would be used by Itachi to kill Sasuke. Orochimaru would use you as bait and maybe even the child as his container, since Sasuke escaped him. Lastly, if their is a heir to the Uchiha clan, the elders and the Hokage will see no reason not to execute Sasuke, classified missing nin and S-class criminal."

It was all too much for her, she blacked out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto raced to her side and pulled her up from the grass and onto his lap. He looked up at his old sensei in fear.

"You bastard look what you did!" Kakashi decided to let the slander go for now.  
"She will be fine, she's just in shock."  
Sai let out a gust of air in relief.

>  
>

"Arguhhh, mmmm."

"She's coming to." Kakashi crouched down near the medic nin putting his smelling salts away.

Sea foam eyes looked at him hopefully.

"Tell me it's not true, this is all horrible nightmare, please Kakashi- sensei?" Something in the copy ninja cracked, he had never heard Sakura so lost. And he had seen many instances where his student was down, but this time it was harder to deal with.

A heavy hand rested on her head. And her former teacher smiled. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan."

"Yeah! Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll get someone else to pretend to the be the dad for a while. Until we can get Sasuke-teme back…" Naruto was cut off.  
Sakura looked doubtful. "That won't be easy who wants to get tangled in this web?"  
"We already have someone who is Sakura." Three heads snapped to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Sai pointedly.

Naruto grinned.  
_Kakashi you are a genius!_

Sakura's eyes winded in shock. This would not work at all.  
_Sai has always felt like Sasuke-kun's replacement this is too much for him…_

>

>  
>

TO be continued...

AN: Many of you were like 'make her pregnant' and I was thinking, 'are they reading my mind?' Or is my foreshadowing that obvious? But at least I knew ahead of time many of you liked the idea.

Now I am also aware that many of you _don't _like the idea of Sakura being pregnant, and many of you made it adamantly clear, lord I hope I don't loose some reviewers.

I beseech you though, give the fic a chance, if you have liked my writing thus far.. what are the odds you won't like it in the upcoming chapters? And no Sakura won't be thought a slut... And don't think Sakura will just run into Sasuke's arms, or that Sasuke is going to run into her arms...I hope to prove my self as a writer by taking something that has been done many times and making it good. I didn't reply to an of the chapter 8 reviews because I didn't want to give anything away.

And this won't be my last _SasukeXSakrura _fic...I promise to write another one where she isn't pregnant. I'm doing it because I need this for the plot, why you will see later. And not to mention the second part of the fic, is very original ...okay I'll stop their before i spoil that...

Review! please? I'll be updating the day after tomorrow :) That's if i don't get flamed tot he bottom of the earth...owwww it'll take a few days to heal the burns ;)


	10. Teacher Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

** >**

** >**

_Last Chapter..._

Naruto grinned.  
_Kakashi you are a genius!_  
Sakura's eyes winded in shock. This would not work at all.

>  
** >**

**Chapter 9b: Teacher talk**

>  
>

"No **fucking way**! No way in hell." Sai started to back away from Naruto and Sakura. He took another step back and encountered Kakashi's chest.

_Damn the fucker for his speed. I am not going to cover for the almighty Sasuke. If they are all so good at working together they can all solve this on their own. _

"Why don't you ask fuzzy eyebrows to be the baby's dad. We all know he would go gaga and agree."

"Cause stupid, the kid would probably resemble Sasuke-teme, and since you resemble Sasuke-teme, it's only logical." Naruto finished off by folding his arms about his chest and nodding his head.

Sakura continued to watch in horror. Her life was turning upside down, one lie was continuously leading to another.

"Well, Mr.-logical, what happens when junior starts popping little Sharingan's ?" Sai sneered.

"Why the fuck are you so worked up?" Naruto demanded leaping up getting ready to fight if necessary. "It's just for a little while asshole! Till things cool down, and the kid won't show the Sharaingan until he's at least twelve!"

Sakura had enough. Sure her life was getting worse by the moment but it was HER life and she would DEAL with it.

"Will you two **shut up**? Its MY baby I'LL freaking decide what to do!" Sai looked at her for a moment. Taken back by her sudden outburst.

"If he's such a genius and your so damn smart, why didn't one of you think of using protection?"

"We weren't thinking alright?" She was at her wits end with this guy.

"Well gee it's obvious you weren't thinking, you were too busy fucking each other!"

That was the last straw

"Grrr!" And she attacked him. Sai wasn't expecting the attack, Sakura managed to land a solid punch, snapping his face to the side with a sickening crack.

"You bitch!" Blood was dripping from his recently straightened nose, Sakura didn't care she was furious.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN? Do you?" Another punch this time at his gut, he was thrown against a tree making it crack. She stomped towards him.

"When I FINALLY manage to MOVE on with my life THIS happens!" She picked him up by his shirt collar.

"My life was starting to look good! DO you think I'm NOT upset?" BY the end of her tirade she had let Sai go and her eyes started to tear up again. He looked so much like Sasuke, yet not at all. He didn't deserve her anger.

Her voice was hoarse, her last words tugging at his guts.

"Believe me Sai, I didn't think this would happen. But it's not the child's fault that Sasuke and I messed up. But I will NOT abandon my child, nor let some twisted freaks take him or her. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." And with that Sakura turned away from the Sasuke look alike.

>

>

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from taking another step.

"I'll do it." The girl didn't have to get so worked up about it.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled dancing around.

Kakashi relaxed his stance and brought his book out once again.

Sakura turned around to looked at the black haired nin.

"Thank you." Sai suddenly found Sakura hugging him tight, and slowly his hands came around her waist. He felt at peace like a certain calm had settled about him. Her scent soothed him making him smile. Sakura pulled away slightly, to look into his eyes.

"You really don't have to Sai."

"But he's going to." Kakashi answered.

"Yeah what are friends for, right?" Sai managed to crack a small smile. Sakura leaned up and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly manner.

"Thanks so damn much Sai." She whispered in his ear. He had just saved her from much hassle.

When Sai nodded Sakura sighed pulled away and started flipping through the report.

_According to the report the child was conceived between March 5th -11th. Today is March 12 the day i found out. I came home on March 5th at 2pm, around 11pm tp 7am, March 4th -5th little Sasuke swimmers were already at it. They don't have the exact date of when the child was conceived thank you kami-sama! But it can never hurt to be careful with the time details, just in case Tsunade gets suspicious and decides to do an in depth analysis. _

Sai was startled when she spoke briskly at him, women and their moods shifts he'd never understand them.

"If anyone asks, the child was conceived as soon as I came back, when Sai took me home to change and get ready for Tsunade-sama's meeting. If anyone asks why say it's none of their business, it just happened. And any other questions I'll take care of." Sai nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"Congratulations Sakura." A half smile graced her lips.

"Really Kakashi? Your not um, you know ah…ashamed of me?" A nervous hand tucked strands of pink hair away reveling reddened cheeks. .

"I admit I'm not entirely happy, and I do think you deserve better." His tone less forbidding smiling scratching the back of his mane, her old sensei continued. "But I'd rather beat up Sasuke then you. But what is done is done. And I will be their to stand up for you…both."

Sakura was relived beyond words. Although she wanted to know which "both", her and Sai or, her and Sasuke?

Naruto raced over to Sakura's side.

"Ne Sakura-chan if it's a boy will you name him Naruto-jr? After the next great Hokage?"

One pink eyebrow rose. "Like hell I will."

"Hey Sakura isn't that the Hokage's bird?" Sakura turned to where Sai was pointing.

Sakura froze. "Oh shit, looks like she knows."

Kakashi disappeared with a few uncomfortable words. "I knew nothing about this until now."

"Kakashi- sensei!" Three angry voices yelled after him.

>

>

>

"Sakura what is this?" The current Hokage thundered throwing medical report onto her desk, Shizune winced.

Sakura let out a weak smile.

"Surprise?" Sakura grinned showing her neat white teeth.

Tsunade threw her hands up in their air.

Sakura's committed suicide.

_Oh this is not good!_

"I can't believe this! One the most promising Ninja's of this village. You do realize you will be on maternity lave for a 12 months don't you? I can't have you jumping around getting attacked on missions in your current state. But when your all better, your going to have to work extra hard!"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Sakura kept her head low.

"So no missions or harsh physical training for now."

"Yes Hokage-sama" another nod of the head.

"No major healing to be done at the hospital."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"And now you get to do most of Shizune's paper work."

_Winch. _"Yes Hokage-sama"

"What were you THNKING Sakura?"

"I wasn't?" Shizune turned red, The Hokage sat down in a huff.

"Well of course I understand THAT. But aren't you on regular birth pills like every other Knouchi. Hell I know Hinata is on them."

Sakura cringed.

_Well Hinata has a boyfriend. It would make sense! Just like everyone else! And I was the one who encouraged her to go on them 'just incase!'_

"Who's the father?"

Sakura jumped.

_I was hoping we could skip that part…_

"It's not relevant."

The Fifth jumped out of her seat again, almost toppling her chair back this time.

"WHAT do you mean it's _not relevant_? It's VERY relevant. I want know which MAN had the balls to do this to MY apprentice!" Steam was coming out of the women ears and the walls shook from the force in her voice.

"Sai." Sakura squeaked. She was scared now.

_Sasuke you are a dead man for putting me through this!_

Their was a pause.

"SAI? YOU'RE team mate?"

"Hai."

"Why him?" Sakura gave her mentor an incredulous look. Was she supposed to answer that? Tsunade rolled her eyes and waved with her hand. "Someone bring him in here!"

Shizune interrupted while a ANBU jumped to retrieve Sai.

"Tsunade-sama lets leave that, what's happened has happened, if the two have feelings for each other and…"

"We don't!" Sakura blurted out, then turned red, shit that made her look like a slut. Sakura coughed to cover up her blunder.

"See the thing is Tsunade-sama, I just came back from that mission gone wrong, and we were at my house, and things just got out of hand..." Her voice had dwindled down by the time she finished her explanation.

>

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sai entered the room with Naruto right behind him.

"Hey baa-chan give it a break will yeah? We can year ya yelling for 50 miles."

"Naruto what the hell are YOU doing in here?" A pale blonde eyebrow began to twitch.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and their and arm around her shoulders.

"Moral support." He grinned blue eyes dancing with mirth,

_Sasuke-teme you fucked up real nice this time, wait till I get my hands on you. But this is sure as hell funny to watch._

"I guess that means you know? Anyway just keep your trap shut. Now you two, what do you plan on doing?"

Sai looked at Sakura. Was he supposed to say something? And Sakura didn't look like she was going to be saying anything, so he took the initiative.

"Nothing…? What are we supposed to do?"

The current Hokage smirked and followed her hands over her overflowing bosom. "Get married ? That is the least you can do for the child."

Sakura knew this was going to come up.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I have no intention of marrying Sai, just because of this child."

"You realize that many children grow up with out fathers because they are dead. Are you going to deny your child its father, when he is alive?"

Naruto looked sharply at the Fifth, that was low.

Sai clenched his fist. The old lady was taking it too far.

_We don't know if Sasuke is alive at this moment._

Although Sakura doubted he was dead.

She closed her eyes and paused. The real father would never be there any way. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. The child did deserve a father.

_But a lie? Can I lie to my own child?_

>

A male voice spoke before Sakura could. "Hokage-sama, I will try my best to take an active role in the child's life."

"Sai…" Sakura searched his face.

"Yeah, what the ass, said, all three of us will raise this child. I'm sure Ino, Tenten-chan and, Hinata-chan will help won't they Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded firmly then turned back to her teacher.

Who threw her hands up in the air one last time in defeat.

"Oh fine! I can't very well punish you, you are all adults. Both of you. But Sai if you had some honor…"

"That is all!" Shizune interrupted when she saw the dark look enter Sai's eyes. Naruto pulled his friends out the door with a quick look from Shizune.

>

>

Now that the hard part was over, she had to deal with her parents and friends.

By 2 pm the next day Sakura had moved into a new apartment, alone. After arguing with her parents she had left. After her father had demanded she marry Sai or abort the baby Sakura had left in a mad rage. She broke a few pieces of furniture on the way out as well. I mean really, she did have monstrous strength at her disposal sometimes it felt good to show it off.

Naruto being the sweetheart he was moved in next door to her after threatening the old man that lived next door to leave. He was naturally worried about his "Sakura-chan." And Sakura, was thankful.

>

>

>

To be continued...

AN: First of all thank you so much for the reviews, and thank you also to those who decided to stick with the fic and to see where I would take it. ABout the saiXsaku...um I am writing a sasukeXsakura fic...just to let you all know...the path of love was never an easy one. People get hurt. Intentionally or unintentionally. But yeah...you'll like it. ;)


	11. Girl talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**Last Chapter...**

Naruto being the sweet heart he was moved in next door to her after threatening the old man that lived next door to leave. He was worried about his "Sakura-chan."

-------

**Chapter 10: **Girl talk

Sakura held up the dagger, the sun shining off the glimmering steel.

"Here Tenten, pass me the shurinkens that need to be sharpened." One graceful hand threw a deadly blade as another slim hand caught the sharp weapon, before three shurinkens were tossed back to Sakura.

Four kounochi's of the hidden village of leaf, skilled in their own special areas, were seated on a blue picnic blanket. Each seated on the four corners, sharpening, cleaning, polishing Tenten's or their own weapons.

"I still can't get over it. Fore-head girl, it's not like you to be so careless!" The blonde with her once again long blonde pony tail, expressed her shock for the millionth time that afternoon.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay Ino-pig I get it, I messed up, get over it already. I have."  
"But you're a medic nin!" Ino insisted. "This stuff should be like second nature!"Tenten noticed Sakura's eyebrow twitched. The blond really didn't know when to quit.

"Hey maybe Sakura ran out of the birth control pills?" She offered giving Ino a hard glare. The said girl completely ignored it.

"No way! Not when she can get the stuff for free!"  
Tenten threw a katana at Ino.  
"Clean it, please?"  
Ino grumbled, but did as asked.

>

"So how was he?" Sakura's head shot up taken back by Tenten's question. The girl didn't talk as much as Ino then again, only Naruto talked as much as Ino.

Hinata stopped sharpening her kunai. A blush spread her cheek. She had been regularly spending time with the three female ninja's. It was nice to be around girls her age, since her team mates were all male. And she enjoyed their 'girl-talk' times. Such as now.

Three sets of eyes, blue, brown, and white all turned to their friends.  
Sakura coughed.

_Well Sasuke was…amazing, really don't know much about Sai…_

"Well, it was good…"  
"Oh come on forehead girl it must have been better then 'good' for you to take your pants off for him! You're known to be very, very selective."

Three pairs of eyes continued to stare at her. Even Hinata had a disbelieving look on her face. "Okay it was _amazing, _beyond words. The guy has great stamina."

There was a pause.  
"And?" Tenten encouraged.

"I'm not going to tell you everything!"  
"Aww come on forehead girl just a TINY bit, tinsy wincy bit." They all quickly gathered around her Sakura's shoulders slump in defeat.  
"Fine but first, Hinata-chan, make sure we are alone." Hinata quickly scanned the area with her special eyes.

"All clear Sakura-chan."  
Sakura paused then looked at three girls in front of her. She had worked with all three of them, trusted them with her life. They all provided a bit of normalcy in their, not so normal life. They all knew her history just like she knew theirs.

_Might as well tell them the truth, I've been dying to tell __someone for__ the past five weeks. _

"What I say now can not be repeated to ANYONE else. NO one." She looked at Ino pointedly.  
"Ino-pig this is serious, so you can't blab it to your boy of the week, no one, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I won't tell, come on, out with it!" She squealed inching closer to her friend.

Sakura looked at Tenten next.  
"I know Neji isn't the talking type, but you can't tell him! NO MATTER what, promise me, Tenten. I know Neji can be intimidating."

Tenten gave a weak smile and raised her hand in surrender.  
"I promise I won't say a word, you know Neji-kun doesn't like it when we talk about other people any way."

At last Sakura turned to Hinata.  
"I promise not to tell anyone Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded her head then lowered her voice, for added privacy.

"This is a secret and can't be uttered to anyone. Because the life of my child, as well as myself, will depend on it. Not to mention someone else's."

Three pairs of eyes widened.  
Tenten developed a sneaking feeling that Sai suddenly wasn't the father of Sakura's child.  
Ino griped Sakura's hand in fright as Sakura told them the tale of what happened.

>

>

>

After half an hour, Ino was the first to speak.

"So how was Sasuke-kun in bed? Is he a perfectionist there as well?" Tenten fell back on the blanket. Hinata sweat dropped. Sakura smiled. Leave it to Ino to cut the tension.

Sakura blushed as she told them a few bits and pieces.  
"No wonder you forgot about the whole birth control pills thing." Tenten murmured. "The guy sounds amazing in bed."

Suddenly they all laughed including the shy Hinata. Hanging on to each other for support.  
Hinata was the first to utter words. "Hehehe.. I never would have thought quiet, cold Sasuke-san was…"

"So horny?" Sakura supplied. Another bought of laughter filled the clearing.  
"Is he really?" Tenten let out a stream of laughter.

Sakura's eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Four times in one night."  
"Hey it could have been more, if you weren't you injured."  
Hinata let out an "EEP!" at Ino's words.

All four laughed some more and talked about Sakura's 'experience'. After a while they lay back on the blanket and stared up at the clouds.

>

"You know, fore-head girl, you still deserve better then a fugitive."  
Sakura squeezed Ino hand in understanding.

"You know what I don't understand?"

Ino turned to her left. "No, what Tenten?"

"If lets say Sasuke-kun wanted to come back to the village, after all this was over, as in kills his brother, why be so harsh? I mean it's not like he HURT the village. He didn't attack it."

"U-um old rules and regulations must be kept. He left with out permission. And he did attack Konoha ninja's." Hinata supplied them with the unpleasant information.

"But still I'm with Tenten, and it's not like Sasuke-kun would give out village secrets, considering the only ones he knows are his clans. And attacking leaf shinobi, its self defense." Ino sat up and looked at Sakura, who was suddenly playing with her necklace not saying a word.

Ino let out a loud dramatic gasp.  
"WHAT is _that_!" She pointed a manicured nail at Sakura's neck. The other two kounochi's got up and looked. With Tenten hanging over Ino's shoulder.

"Oh this? Umm Sasuke-kun gave it to me before he left."  
Ino had hearts in her eyes. "That is so ROMANTIC! Oh my god fore head girl, you're so lucky! And here I thought this was just a casual romp in the hay stack." She squealed some more.

After all three of her friends had thoroughly inspected the necklace Sakura tucked it back into her top.

"Now this complicates things."  
"How so Tenten?" Sakura asked.  
"Well the guy does have some feelings for you. Oh! What if he comes to visit you?"  
"Tenten are you mad! That's like walking into the lions jaws!"

Hinata raised her hand. "I agree with Ino-chan."  
Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Guys, guys, trust me Sasuke won't be coming back ANY time soon. Especially not for me."  
It was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever Sakura, that guy is going to come back and he won't be happy when he finds out your carrying 'Sai's' kid."

"Yeah well, what Sasuke doesn't know won't kill him. And it's not like were 'together' or anything."  
"You can't keep something like this from him he deserves to know!" Tenten and Sakura were both facing off, leaving a nervous Ino and Hinata to watch.

>

"Hey, hey girls cool it. I say we go shopping, because Sakura your place is so lacking in décor.

Tenten sighed and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sure you will do what is best for your child when it comes down to it. And I'll support your decision. And thank you for sharing this with us."  
"Yeah forehead girl, don't worry I won't tell anyone. But does anyone else know?"  
"Well… Kakashi, Sai and Naruto know the truth, because I told them. Although I have a feeling Kakashi knew when he found me…"

"Sakura-chan Neji-nee-san went on the mission to recover you; I think he might know…"

Tenten interrupted Hinata. "Since he was taken for his eyes to scout ahead…"  
"Holy shit forehead girl! What if Neji-san saw you having steamy sex with Sasuke?"  
"SHHHH!" Three pairs of hands clamped down on to Ino's loud mouth.

Sakura was horrified. Everyone knew Neji was a stickler for the rules, he never made exceptions. What if he was right now at this very moment, telling the Hokage of her tryst with Sasuke and the child?

"Wait, wait." Tenten gripped Sakura's shoulders before she could run off to the Hokage's tower. "Look Sakura, Neji-kun might know that you and Sasuke …you know, but he doesn't know who the father of the child is. For all we know he could believe it is Sai's. Okay?" Sakura nodded her eyes still frozen in shock.

"Yeah fore-head don't worry about it too much. That's why we have Tenten." The said nin turned her head.  
"What?"

Ino grinned deviously.

>

"Well Ms. Weapons specialist. You just find out from that hunky boyfriend of yours, how much he knows. And if he will rat on Sakura and Sasuke-kun, and then make him promise to never snitch."

Hinata cringed. She knew her cousin, he followed the rules religiously, and he didn't like getting mixed up into other peoples business.  
Tenten gasped. "Ino do you have ANY idea how difficult that is going to be?" The women had never dealt with cool, stoic, proud, domineering, intimidating men.

Ino rolled her eyes. This women obviously didn't know how to handle her man.  
"Oh come on you chicken, he's a guy for one thing and he's yours, I'm sure you can think of something." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

>

"He's going to think I'm a slut!"  
"Who?" All three girls looked at Sakura.

"Neji-san is going to think I'm a slut, sleeping with Sasuke then Sai."

"We don't know for sure Sakura-chan. As soon as Tenten-chan speaks to Neji-nee-san we will find out."

Sakura gave the Hyuuga heir a faint smile.  
Ino pinched Tenten.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll talk to Neji-kun." Tenten gulped, this was NOT going to be fun.  
"Thank you Tenten."  
"No pro…" Tenten was interrupted by a loud call.

>

"SAKURA -CHAN!" All four girls looked up. There was Naruto running up to them with Neji of all people with him. They both looked a bit beaten around the edges.  
"Time for action Tenten." Ino shoved the brunette to her feet.

"Bitch." Tenten muttered as she went to great her overly cool boyfriend.

>

>

"Neji-kun what happened?" Tenten went on her tip toes and rested both her hands on his chest and greeted him with a peck to the cheek. Neji leaned down giving his cheek to her while letting a hand causally rested on her trim waist.

Keeping his head low he answered her. "Naruto and I were sparing. Nothing to worry about."

"Yosh! We will leave you love birds alone, Naruto come you can help Hinata, Sakura and I shop!" Ino shouted as she dragged her friends away.

Neji raised one eyebrow and looked down at Tenten.  
"She's not that bad Neji-kun." She walked away from him back to her pile of weapons.

"I see that you four were somewhat productive." He indicated towards the pile of sharpened and gleaming weapons. Tenten only smiled as she sat down and resumed polishing her weapons. Neji sat down next to her.  
"It would be much faster if you helped Neji-kun."  
"Later."

Tenten soon found her lips covered by her boyfriends. Her dagger left her finger tips, as she buried her hands in his slightly mused hair. Soon climbing onto his lap she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Neji let her have control for a while. Letting her push him to the ground. When he felt him self get hard he tried to pull away. This is was not the place for such acts.  
The first time he pulled away from his kounochi, she brought his mouth back in a fervent kiss. Her legs sliding between his.

That was a bit too far for Neji.

Neji pulled away and sat up with her in his arms breathing hard.  
"Tenten…" His voice was hoarse, she was pleased.

His grip on her wrists loosened when he noticed her lay her head against his chest.  
"Neji-kun since we are more then friends and team mates. You would not lie to me, would you?"

Though taken back by the sudden change in moods, he still answered. "No I wouldn't."  
"Now don't get upset Neji-kun." She was stroking his thigh.  
He wasn't thinking clearly.

>

"Do you think Sai and Sakura make a good couple?"  
_Where did that come from?_ He gave her a speculating look.  
"I don't think it's relevant what _I _of all people think."  
"But _I _want to know what you think."  
"Tenten if you wish ask me something I suggest you be straight forward with it." She pouted and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

_There is no beating around the bush with Hyuuga Neji._  
When he didn't respond enthusiastically to her kiss Tenten pulled back.  
"Fine, fine, what do you know about Sakura's baby?"

"So she decided to tell you the truth?"  
"Neji! Answer the question." He only smirked.  
"The kid is Sasuke's, although the Sai story is a nice cover up." Her eyes widened.  
"Are you going to tell?"

There was a pause where he looked deep into her eyes.

"This is the Uchiha's mess, he should clean it up." Tenten smiled and hugged him tight.  
"Thanks Neji-kun. I just don't want Sakura to be more hurt then she already has been. It's hard enough to deal with having a baby so suddenly. Think of the uproar that would be caused if everyone knew she was carrying the Uchiha heir." Neji nodded and stroked her back.  
"Hm I know. Sakura should have been more careful."

Tenten raised her eyes to his.  
"She's in love Neji."  
"That still doesn't legitimate lying to the Hokage and…" A slender finger on his lips stopped further words.

"If I was in her shoes and it was you…I would have told any lie to keep you and our child safe."  
The Hyuuga rested his forehead on hers.  
His voice low and serious, "I would never do that to you." It was a promise.

>

>

>

>

>

To be continued...

AN:

I got a beta! Thanks to Courtney this chapter doesn't have little errors!

A nice long chapter. I know not a lot of action. It was a build up chapter. To give you more of feel for the world Sakura lives in. And her relationship with her friends. Yeah Ino isn't in a serious relationship, I'll deal with her later. And many of you want to see Sasuke soon. You will, just hold tight. I could do the whole skip all writing and go to where Sasuke is back...but in order for the plot and the story to have more depth I need these chapters.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I know many ppl's reviewing I Haven't gotten back to...it;s hard to update so quickly and reply everyone's reviews. So from now on, I'll answer those reviews who have specific questions, that aren't answered in the fic. But you never know i might just slip in more review answers. It honestly depends on how busy I am. Again. **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed , you guys rock! **


	12. Living my life without you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

_Last cahpter..._

The Hyuuga rested his forehead on hers.  
His voice low and serious, "I would never do that to you." It was a promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
Chapter 11: Living my life without you**

**  
**

"No Naruto move the couch back there." Sakura pointed to her desired spot. Naruto and his shadow clone did as asked.

"NO! Fore-head girl you have no taste, who in their right mind puts a love seat in the middle? It's the three seat-couch that goes there." Naruto looked at Sakura with fear in his eyes.  
"Ino-pig this is MY place so I decided where the furniture goes!"  
Hinata sweat dropped. She got the easy job of putting the newly bought dishes in the cupboard. She could hear them all arguing from the kitchen.

Sakura had a simple apartment. The front door led to a hallway where to the right was her kitchen, which had a door leading to the dinning room.  
The dining room also had a connecting door that lead to the living room. Of course you could get to the living room if you just walked straight when you first entered the apartment. Another small hallway led to where Sakura's room was and the washroom directly across from her bedroom. Naruto made another shadow clone and left his two clones with the two hot tempered kunoichi's while he sneaked off to find his girl friend.

"Psst Hinata!" Hinata jumped startled by the whisper. She looked at the kitchen door.  
"Naruto-kun, aren't you supposed to be helping Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?"  
Naruto took on more look out the kitchen door, craning his neck to see Ino and Sakura still arguing.  
He grinned at Hinata and closed the kitchen door.

"They won't notice me gone, and I left two of my shadow clones with them. As long as they don't hurt them too badly, they should be in tact."  
Hinata smiled, she was suddenly nervous. Even though they were dating and had been for a while. She still felt shy and nervous around Naruto. Of course, not as much as before.

The shy Hyuuga heir turned back to her task and started putting the drinking glasses in the cupboard…If only she could reach.  
Hinata went on her tip toes. She sometimes cursed her 5'1" frame.  
Naruto steeped up behind her, pressing her form against the counter, as he plucked the glasses from her up stretched hands and put them into the shelves for her. It was an innocent act of helping someone out.  
Yeah right!

Hinata gasped and went still. Naruto didn't move. Hinata's hands were still held up as if she still had the glasses in her hand. Work calloused hands caressed down from her wrists to her shoulders. . Then dragged down, slightly grazing the edge of her breasts. The Hyuuga heir gasped, as his hands continued their descent till they rested on her hips.  
He shuffled closer to her, pressing up against her back. Letting her feel all of him.  
Hinata was nice shade of pink.

Naruto's lips met the back of her neck. "Mmm Hinata-chan you smell good." Naruto pressed a few more kisses on her neck. Hinata grabbed the counter for support. She always smelled so nice. The Hyuuga heiress let out a soft moan when one hand was splayed over her stomach holding her still.  
He continued to mummer to her.

Hinata couldn't really understand why Tenten and Sakura liked quiet, scary men such as her cousin and Sasuke-san. With their cold aloof all knowing eyes. Neji-nee-san wasn't AS bad as Sasuke-san but they were both cut from the same cloth, she liked the Naruto type.  
Or more specifically she liked Uzumaki Naruto. He was loud, talkative, warm, and most of all caring. He had no problems expressing how he felt. Such as now…

Naruto's hand had crawled under her shirt and his lips were still mapping her neck. He turned the heiress around until she was facing him.  
"I thought you could use some help." His eyes held a mischievous gleam in them as he kissed her.  
Hinata let her tongue tangle with his with out a thought. The first time he had done this, she had ALMOST fainted. It was so intimate and there was no space left between them, it had been overwhelming. One hand was buried in his golden locks while the other held on to his shirt. She stood on her tipi- toes trying to keep contact with his lips. His 6'1" frame really was bugger; it was no problem when they were sitting down.

Hinata knew a quick remedy would be to jump and clasp her legs around his waist, but that was so…intimate. Not to mention wanton and embarrassing!  
Naruto let his hands travel down her back till they rested on her ass. He couldn't help but give it a squeeze, who would have thought that Hinata was so lushly curved?

A squeak escaped her lips.  
He had never done that before. And there he did it again! This time Hinata moaned and pressed up against him more. She would be lying if she said it felt bad. Naruto hoisted her up and when she didn't wrap her legs around his waist, he sat her on the counter.  
To his surprise she wrapped her legs around him then.  
Naruto growled in approval and kissed her more anxiously.

"Aww come on fore head girl; put THIS vase on the tea table." Sakura sighed in exasperation. The Naruto clones were long gone, Ino had punched one and Sakura had kicked another for arguing with her.  
"Fine, fine Ino do as you like." Sakura plopped down on her newly bought sofa. She was too tired to argue, plus she could change it all when Ino left. She had Naruto and his endless supply of Shadow clones at her mercy.

Ino eyed her friend. She looked tired and worn down. Ino sat down on the coffee table.  
"Hey Sakura are you okay with all this?" Sakura smiled her eyes still closed.  
"I'm fine just tired, check the time for me will you?"

Ino turned her head to check the plain black and white wall clock with roman numbers.  
"Holy shit! It's 6pm! I was supposed to buy something for dinner! My mother is going to kill me!" Ino was already on her feet and half way out Sakura's apartment as she shouted rushed "goodbyes" to Sakura, Naruto and Hinata.

"Stupid Ino-pig. I'm getting hungry. What about you baby?" I was April 4th almost a month since she had found out she was with child. And she was already speaking to the child. With a whimsical smile Sakura got up ready to find Naruto and Hinata to see if they need any help.  
When she did find them she figured they didn't need her help at all, nope.  
They were so into each other that they hardly noticed her poke her head in through the dinning room door of the kitchen, then quietly retreat back to the living room.

Sakura was happy for Hinata and more so for Naruto. He had finally found someone who returned his feelings. She was relived when he had gotten over her and ecstatic when he had started dating Hinata. The quiet heiress had helped him mature and quiet down just a tad bit. While Naruto helped Hinata become more confident. They both had positive impacts on the other.  
And Sakura was happy for them.  
_ Am I really?_

After Sasuke had left, Sakura and Naruto had become closer. Both trying to keep the crumbling team seven together. But due to circumstances they had saw less and less of each other. Each striving to become stronger. Still she knew at the end of the day Naruto would be there for her, just like she would him. However, that was then, now he had Hinata.  
Who did Sakura have left?

Sasuke had left her again. Naruto had found someone else.  
The baby.  
Sakura perked up. That was right. Sasuke had left her a parting gift, and what a gift. Sure the time was a bit too early for her taste. But at least…  
Now I won't be alone. Who needs men when I'll soon have a cute baby in my arms? A baby I can buy cute outfits for!  
She had someone to love, someone who wouldn't leave her anytime soon. A brilliant smile took over Sakura's face.  
The clock struck seven.

"Mhmm Naru-mmm-to-kun ahh…" At last Hinata pulled away from her boyfriends demanding lips. Breathing hard she looked up to his shinning blue eyes. Combing his hair back into some semblance of order. "I have to go home N-Naruto-kun." He continued to caress her cheek with his thumb.  
"Why now? Ino left and Sakura-chan is probably sleeping." he leaned in to kiss her again. Hinata reluctantly pushed him back. "Sorry Naruto-kun, my father will be upset if I'm not home by 7:30pm."

He pulled her close and mumbled in her hair. "I can't believe the old man has curfew for you, even at age 19."  
She giggled and unhooked her legs from around his waist. With one last smacking loud kiss on her cheek Naruto helped the Hyuuga heiress down and held her hand while they opened the kitchen door.

"He just doesn't trust men after 7:30pm is all Naruto-kun." He grinned wolfishly down at her.  
"Old man Haishi shouldn't trust them before that time either." Konoha's loudest ninja laughed out aloud at his own joke while Hinata slapped him playfully on his bicep.  
"Ouch, Hinata-chan your picking up Sakura-chan's habits."  
They stumbled upon a sleeping Sakura. Naruto sighed as he went to pick up his best friend.  
"The teme has really gone and done it this time. Bastard could have been careful and he's the 'genius', some genius. " Hinata watched with worry as Naruto hid his fury while he put Sakura to bed, pulling a blanket over her.

When he softly closed her bedroom door behind him, Hinata was there to embrace him.  
"It's going to work out Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is a strong girl and she is lucky to have a friend such as you watching over her."  
His lips twitched and his eyes became softer.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He let go of her. "Want me to walk you home?"  
With a shake of her head she declined. "It's okay I'll go by the ramen place on my way home and ask them to deliver, I'm sure Sakura-chan is hungry…" Naruto stomach growled and they both laughed, "and it looks like you are too."  
Naruto nodded and with one last kiss Hinata left.

Naruto, after Hinata had left, ran to his apartment showered and came running back, using the spare key Sakura had given him to lock the door after him.

Sakura woke up when she heard the TV noise come from the living room.  
It's probably Naruto, from the sounds of all those monsters.  
She threw the cover off her person. And swung her legs off the bed and jumped up, bad idea.

"Come on kill the guy already torture is not in any more…" Naruto was interrupted by retching sounds coming from Sakura washroom.  
"Sakura-chan!" He jumped off the couch and ran to the washroom. And there he saw his best friend worshiping the porcelain god.  
"EHHAH Sakura-chan what did you eat? Are you alright? Should I get the old lady Tsunade?" His barge of questions was interrupted by a croak for, "Water."  
He ran to do her bidding while Sakura continued to vomit her insides out.

Naruto came back and found Sakura washing her face with soap while brushing her teeth vigorously, in between spitting out the paste she was grumbling; as he got closer it became clearer.  
"Stupid bastard brush… wait till I get my hands spit...on him. Making me go through this...bursh... pregnancy alone. Spit. Brush. He tries to touch me again spit I'll cut his hands off! gargle."  
Dang she looks mad. I should give her some space…incase she decides to take her anger out on my poor body.  
"Sakura-chan...water?"

Sakura downed the water in one go, slamming the glass down on the counter top after she finished. Naruto cringed ducking his head under his hands, surprised that the crystal didn't shatter.  
When she looked at Naruto, he cursed. She looked horrible, her face was drained of color her eyes blood shot.  
"Sakura-chan?" He held out a hand to her when she stumbled.

Sakura shook her head clearing her head, her voice clear.  
"I'm fine Naruto this is just one of the many side effects of pregnancy."  
Naruto's face darkened. The bastard was putting her through too much. "I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line, I'm first." Sakura muttered as she hobbled past him. Naruto grinned. He picked her up and carried his friend to the living room.  
"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, Naruto!"  
"Yeah but you looked like you were going to faint." He put her down when she punched him just as someone knocked on the door.  
It was the take out.

Naruto watched in shock as Sakura devoured one dish after another. He had eaten only one container while Sakura made her way through five others…  
Wow Sakura-chan…but eating like that won't she get sick again?  
"Um ano..Sakura-chan…may-maybe you should slow down?" He was further silenced by a green death glare.  
Later that night Sai had come by to goad Naruto into training with him. But that never happened because Sakura decided to worship the porcelain god again. Hence the night was spent with the three ninja's watching movies and patting Sakura's back as she repeatedly paid homage to the porcelain god. All three had one unifying thought.

_ Uchiha you are a dead man._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few days later_

"Ah Sakura, your right on time."  
Sakura timidly entered the Fifth's office. I hope she doesn't yell at me. The women can be freaky when she yells like that.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama you called for me?"

Today Tsunade was full of smiles. "Don't be sacred Sakura, come sit down."  
Sakura giggled in nervousness but did as instructed. When Tsunade noticed that the younger woman was still nervous she let out a huge sigh.  
"Listen Sakura, I'm not going to lecture you. I already did that." Sakura visibly relaxed.

"Then why am I here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." When Sakura nodded and gave her first honest smile, Tsunade continued. The fifth got up from her seat, her back to her student as she looked down at the bustling town of Konoha.  
"You know I always wanted a child of my own." Sakura had always wandered why her teacher had never married. It's not like she lacked in looks, brains or skills department.

"But I never had one. Hence I always saw you and Naruto as my own…" her voice trailed off and Sakura saw a great opportunity to ask her question.  
"Why didn't you ever marry Tsunade-shishu? Umm if you don't mind my personal question."  
A bitter laugh left the older women's ruby lips.

"Because I loved a man…that I couldn't save. Then I never found another man like him. And I didn't want to find another like him. Love really does seem to happen only once, now that is a scary thought." Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade turned around hazel eyes boring into her students.  
"Don't ever let the man you love die, Sakura."  
Sakura slowly nodded.

Tsunade's face cleared up and her serious face vanished, she grinned down at her student.  
"I have some new reading material for you!" She clapped her hands together  
"No!" Sakura groaned out. Tsunade only tsked at her student as she went to her desk pulling out a few books from her draws.

"Be thankful girl, these will help you out! They are pregnancy books! Perfect for new mothers. There are also a few medical journals there as well that I want you to look at about white blood cells." Sakura perked up. They weren't books she had to study!  
"I want you to study these books…"  
She spoke to soon "…and tell me what you've learned, I want you to be able to take care of your self and the child!"

Sigh "Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura got up and picked up the pile of books. "Thank you."  
Tsunade watched her apprentice walk out with her heavy load.  
I wonder where Sai is, I should have called him in so he could help her carry all those. Oh well next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi looked at the scroll from Orochimaru. An attack on Konoha? And they would hand the kyubbi container over to him, if he took care of his brother? It was tempting and it would end their search. But the Akatuski worked on their own. He threw the scroll into the bottom of his desk drawer. It would be a last resort. He had more pressing matters at hand now. His brother wasn't his top priority now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in front of the shop mirror. Sai watched her turn to different angles and thoroughly scrutinize her own figure. He really didn't see a difference, but that was his 'male' opinion. Sakura's pregnancy was more trouble then he had thought it would be.  
First of all, Tsunade had declined to give her apprentice missions. Which meant he usually went with Kakashi and Naruto. No Sakura to heal them up on the way, or stop the fighting that went on between him and Naruto.

Second, most of his free time was spent with Sakura, doing odd jobs around the town (D-rank missions)…or helping her fill up her new home. Or carrying gigantic medical tomes to and fro, from Tsunade to Sakura.  
He had a sneaking suspicion that granny Tsunade was playing match maker.

"Sai, you think I'm getting fat?"

Now what kind of question was that? He raised one eyebrow at her, and she continued to look at him expectedly.  
_ Well obviously you crazy women you're gonna get fat…but I say yes, she'll most likely punch me to the Hokage's tower.  
_"No."  
A smile brightened her troubled face. "Really?" She turned back to the mirror."  
"Yes really." Sai rolled his eyes. Women and their weight problem, he never really understood why kunoichi worried so much, they were all fit to start out with. What was the big idea really?

"Sakura, I though we were here to buy you a new dinning table?"  
"Oh right!" A faint blush covered her cheek, and Sai smirked as he watched her scurry over to the displays.  
He noticed a sales man latch onto her. Literarily the guy was panting all over his team mate. Irked Sai made his way to Sakura. This came part and parcel with Sakura. Men panting after her.

Time to act the protective 'boy friend.'  
He and Sakura had decided it would be better for people to think they were 'dating' or in a 'solid relationship.' It would keep the suspicion as to who was the baby's father very low.

Sai didn't have to act, it came naturally. He plucked the greasy hand of the 45ish sales man. And put his own hand around Sakura's waist.  
"Find something you like baby?" He asked brushing his lips over her pink head.  
Sakura choked back a laugh and covered it with a cough, Sai pinched her waist. Was it so hard for her to act? Biting his tongue to keep a sarcastic comment in.  
The Salesman moved a few steps back away from the ninja. Sai was dressed in his training gear, kunais clearly visible. While Sakura was dressed in simple white cotton pants and a red peasant blouse.

"So you're a ninja eh?" The Salesmen asked.  
"We both are." Sakura answered.

"So you're dating eh?" Sai gave the man a look that clearly said. 'What do you think smart guy?' And slid both his hands around Sakura's waist.   
"Yes." Sakura answered. "Now I am here to buy a dinner table, not talk about my life, so sir if you please?"  
The man nodded and rushed past them pointed out different pieces as he went along.

"Sai get your hands off me." Sakura hissed.  
"I'm acting!" She gave him a shrewd glare.

"Fine, fine." He muttered putting his hands up in surrender. "The least you could do is give me favors, I mean I am going to be the 'father of your child'."  
"WHAT was that?" Did she hear him correctly? Favors?

The perverted bastard…I'll cut his balls off and string them…  
"Nothing, nothing, honestly Sakura, look the guy is showing you something." He turned her shoulders toward the sales man giving her a push in the direction.  
It was too much fun pissing off the pink haired kunoichi; the expressions she made were priceless.  
Sai had noticed since her return from her mission gone wrong. Sakura was happier? She defiantly smiled more. He wasn't complaining.

"Why do I have to set up the table?"  
"Because the delivery men charged 5000 yen extra to fix the table?"

Sakura sat on carved wooden chair while Sai labored away at her feet using little tools to set up her dinner table.  
Juggling three table legs he looked up at her from floor. "The least you could do is help."  
"I'm pregnant." She answered simply munching on the bag of chips in her hand.  
He looked un-fazed.

"So?" Like being pregnant was a big deal.  
She looked fine to him. If she could still punch a creator in the ground, and hop roofs, she was fine in his books.  
Sakura stopped in the process of putting BBQ chicken flavored chip in her mouth.

"So, little boy, I'm not supposed to lift heavy objects or strain my self." A smile worthy of Cheshire cat filled her face. Right before the little chip went into her delicate little mouth, a pink tongue coming to wipe the crumbs off her glossy lower lip.  
Sai swore.

"That's just an excuse; you and I both know it." He looked away.

_Did the woman have any idea how sexy she was? Sitting there on the chair, wearing white shorts and small black t-shirt?_

_ Munch munch_  
Her eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Sai you're not a very good bf, if you let your pregnant girl friend do the work."  
The response was out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
"See I'm not the guy that got you pregnant, now am I princess?"

Sakura put the chip that was half way to her mouth back into the bag. She had lost her appetite.  
She broke eye contact with Sai and got up.  
He was right. He really shouldn't have to be doing this. Sakura wiped her hands on her shorts and moved to where Sai was.  
"Okay Sai, you go take a break I'll do it." His head quickly turned up to her.

"Its okay I got it under control." He really didn't mean the part about needing her help, but sometimes things were easier with another pair of hands.  
Sakura only rolled her eyes, as she gathered the instruction manual. "It's my furniture Sai, and you don't have to be helping me at all, and I'm thankful that you are. So don't worry about it. I'll just call Naruto over later, and get him to help me." She gave him an understanding smile.

"Why do you always do that?" His voice was suddenly much to cold.  
"What?" Sakura didn't look up, so he grabbed her hand to make her look at him. Stopping her from picking up a piece of wood.  
"You always push me away and run to Naruto."  
"Sai I don't…"

"Yes you do! You are doing it right now. I said I'd help you didn't I? I'm also your team mate aren't I? Your friend?" Sakura only nodded her head. "Good then, now be the good little girl friend and make us dinner."  
He saw that punch coming a mile away.  
One black eye later, Sai was still working on the table, alone, while Sakura was making them dinner.

Sakura rummaged around her fridge getting meat and vegetables out, making loud clattering noises in her kitchen to clearly signify to her team mate how mad she was at him.

I wonder if Sasuke was here what he would do? Probably fix the table on his own with out another word of compliant. That's just how the Uchiha was, he did the job assigned no complaints. Sakura sighed. At times like this she really missed him. If he was here what would it be like? Would he stay with her? Help her raise the child? "Ah fuck!"

Sakura's head shot up, she rushed back into the dinning room. There she spotted Sai with his thumb in his mouth, occasionally swearing.  
"What did you do to your self?" She asked, carefully making her way around the scattered pieces of wood and wrappings.  
When he didn't reply, Sakura took the swelling red, thumb out of his mouth. She eyed the hammer lying next to him and put the two together.  
"You hit your thumb with the hammer didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sai watched as a blue glow enveloped his thumb for a few seconds, making him tingle. It really was nice to have a medic nin for a friend.  
"There!" a minute later his thumb was good as new. She was still holding his one hand with both of hers. There faces were so close, her eyes shinning. He inhaled her heavenly smell, why did she always have to smell so good? He moved an inch closer.

Onyx eyes, but not as intense as the ones that haunted her dreams, long black hair, but not as long as the locks that she loved to tangle her hands in. She smelled the cologne Ino had given him for his birthday. This wasn't the forest mixed with his musky scent.  
This was Sai, not Sasuke. Sakura pulled away abruptly and stood up.  
"I better go fix dinner." She mumbled distracted. Completely missing the hurt looking that came and left his handsome face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

AN: A nice long chapter, where the chapter tittle says it all. And it's not a filler, it's another chapter where you see the life of Sakura and where you also see her interaction with the other characters. Character development.

Than you so much to all those who have reviewed! You guys rock! And thanks to those who are sticking by the fic, even if they are a bit edgy about it. You're reviews, (all of you ppl) are really a driving force to me. And you will see Sasuke soon. :) Sad;y i can't seem to do my breaks anymore, it makes the writing more clean adn easier to read... you know those two arrows that face each other. :(


	13. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12: Surprise! **

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran. Ran as fast as he could. They were looking for him. Orochimaru would not rest until he was dead or became his container. If he could not posses the Sharingan , no one could.

This was really putting a dampener in Sasuke's mood.

His goal was to train become stronger then kill his bastard of a brother. And every time Orochimaru sent stronger nin after him. Sasuke grinned, it only aided his training. Sending nin of all different shapes and sizes, and talents after him. Only aided him.

Sasuke did notice one thing though. Orochimaru's lackeys never went to close to Konoha. More like avoided it like the plague. So any village 60km close to Konoha was avoided by his minions. And Sasuke was left in peace. Only to be tortured in another way.

He was so close to his…home? So close to her, to Naruto, to his parents resting place. A place where his clan once thrived. A place where life was more peaceful. He vowed he would return, once he laid his demons to rest. Gained his power and strength.

He was dangerously close to Konoha now. It was late May a week till June. Late spring, the Sakura trees had been shedding their petals. And it reminded him of her.

_Damn it, I can't think about her. I have to keep training and watch out for those sound nin's. _

But his feet carried him forward. It had been over three months when he had last seen her, touched her, been inside her.

_Arugh! I can't think like this!_ Clearly agitated with him self, he continued to run. Look for sound nins, they were a good distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto I can't stand the smell of ramen! So don't you dare say that is what we are having for lunch."  
"Awww come on Sakura-chaaan! Just one little bite. It won't kill you."  
"Brainless, don't you understand what she is saying?" Sai, Sakura and Naruto were out for lunch and as usual Naruto wanted ramen.

"As soon as Sakura gets near that stuff she vomits her guts out." Sai snickered receiving and elbow in the guts from Sakura. "Dear, don't be so ruff with me, you know I can't handle your strength." Now THAT comment earned him a smack on head.

"Shut up Sai." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto ignoring Sai for the moment. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can not stomach the smell or sight of ramen, and I'm not fond of throwing my guts up every time you eat it. Or when your clothing smells like it."

"Now baby…"

"Sai." Another warning from the medic nin. Sai continued as though he wasn't interrupted, he even draped a _loving_ arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close.

"… we can just have lunch else where, while Naruto gets fat and blocks all his arteries with ramen." He ran his lips lightly over her forehead.

"Get your dirty hands of Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled Sai away from Sakura, who merely raised eye brow at their antics. It had become a regular with the idiots.

Sai had slowly started acting more 'loving' towards her since he was the baby's 'father' and her steady 'boyfriend'. Of course this pissed Naruto off, because he knew the truth and figured Sai was being perverted and taking advantage of Sakura.

Sakura thought them both stupid, simply because, Sai did this to piss Naruto off, and hush some of the rumors around the village. And Sai never took 'advantage' of her, he took advantage of Naruto.

Sai pushed Naruto back. Like he was going to let Konoha's loudest ninja push him around. Both Ninja's attracted a few on lookers.  
"Naruto why are you telling me not to touch my girl-friend? Isn't Hinata enough for you?"

Naruto froze, Sakura sighed in frustration, she was hungry! Sai smirked and folded his hand over his chest.  
"Yeah brainless I know your little secret." Sakura quickly stepped in between the two males. Two hands on two chests kept them at bay.

Her was voice murderous. No one kept a pregnant women away from food.  
"I swear if you two idiots don't _shut up _I will punch you both so hard ALL of your ribs will crack!"

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

Hard green eyes looked at Sai. "If you breath a word about Naurto's relationship with Hinata, I will personally rip your tongue out, and I won't heal it." Then she turned on her blond friend.

"Go eat your ramen, but don't come see me until you bathe the stench off your self. Understood?"  
"Hai Sakura-chan." He gave her a weak smile.  
Sakura relaxed as Naruto left with one last glare at Sai. Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"Shall we?"

Sakura took the offered elbow. Her mood brightened significantly. "We shall. I want the five vegetable pickled sandwich with garlic chips and milk." Sai looked at her in slight horror.

"Women, it's surprising you don't puke eating that stuff yet with ram-ahh kuso!" A traveler had bumped into him, knocking the arm he had around his friend off her shoulders.

"You bastard watch where your walking!" He shouted but the traveler had already despaired in the crowd. Sakura rolled her eyes, she had missed the exchanged because she was eyeing a near by stall.

"Sai, look!" She grabbed his hand and pointed at the stall with a 50 foot grin on her face her eyes shinning. "Pickles!"

And they were of Sakura dragging a reluctant Sai.

" Sakura I should get paid for this."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She bowed her head low. "Father you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes. Sit Hinata."

She sat.

"I wish to speak to you about your choice of acquaintances."

Hinata was puzzled, her father never had a problem with her friends in the past.

_I hope he doesn't bring up the fight Naruto-kun had with Hokage-sama in the town square concerning the price of ramen. _

"It has been brought to my attention that not all your friends are honorable citizens."

"I don't understand father." She was at a loss. AS far as Hinata was concerned no one was as honorable as her friends.

"Hinata, they do not act with decorum and honor, they act with out guidance and are out of control. Like a pack of animals." A sinking feeling came about the Hyuuga heir.

_Father is most likely talking about Kiba-kun, and Nartuo-kun. They are a bit wild at times. Especially when they are have drunk too much. _ She was brought out of her thoughts by her fathers next words.

"I wish that you not spend so much time with Haruno and Uzumaki. More specifically Uzumaki." He gave her a meaningful look. And Hinata blushed a faint red, which didn't go unnoticed by her father. Rarely anything went unnoticed by the man.

Hinata dared not to think of Naruto, sometimes she believed her father could read her mind. "Father I don't understand what has Sakura-chan done?"

Hiashi sighed.

"I'm sure you are aware that Haruno, is with child. She is not married, nor is she in a relationship with the child's father. She has also disregarded her parents wish's that she marry the child's father. That is very selfish of her, to put her self first before the child. She is a disgrace to her family."

Hinata did something she never would have done before, she opened her mouth to protest on her friends behalf.

"I only have your best interest in mind Hinata. I don't think your suitors would like it if they knew you were friends with such people."

This was news to her.  
"S-S-Su-uitors?"

"Well yes you are almost 20 years old. Never mind that now, just keep in mind what I said about Uzumaki and Haruno." Then he indicated that she could leave the room. Hinata got up and bowed he paused at the door way.

"Sakura-chan is not a disgrace. She is one of best medic-nin in fire country, I look up to her. N-Naruto-kun is an amazing shinobi who will become Hokage one day." With that she quickly left, ignoring Neji who was standing outside the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji walked in to find a surprised look about his uncles face, before it was erased.

He didn't bother bowing. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Hinata, uncle." When Hiashi said nothing, Neji continued.

"Am I to receive the same warning, uncle? I quite often am engaged with Haruno, considering she is the only medic that heals me after I come home from missions. Of course Uzumaki is one of the few shinobi's that provide a challenge for me in fighting."

"I am aware of their talents Neji."

"Then you must also be aware that they have helped Hinata with her self confidence and fighting skills?" When his uncle said nothing. Neji sat down.

"What is this really about Uncle?" Neji wouldn't' be surprised if his uncle didn't respond to this question. But today was a day of surprises because his uncle responded.

"Uzumaki."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay the hell away from my dark chocolate ice cream Naruto! And for the love of God do your own grocery shopping you can't keep eating out of my fridge!" Sai chuckled as he grabbed an apple from Sakura's fridge. He really shouldn't have because that only brought Sakura's attention to him.

"You too mister, can't you both feed your selves? I know you both get paid well."

"But not as good as you Sakura-chan, you work at the hospital too." Naruto whined as he chopped carrots. Sakura smiled deviously.

"That's because I work harder then you both!" She gave a cheeky smile and kicked Sai out of her fridge. But not before he successful got the dip for the carrots.

All three friends plopped down on Sakura's deep red sofa. Surprisingly the males eating a healthy sank of carrots and dip, while Sakura sat with a tub of ice cream.

"Sakura shouldn't you be eating more healthy?"  
"Sai that is not going to make me share my ice cream with you.""God your such a bitch sometimes." That earned him a smack on the head via the silver spoon.

"Sakura-chan won't you get fat…and talking about fat, you have put on some weight," He moved closer and poked her waist with one finger, "haven't you?"

Sai gave Naruto a warning look from behind Sakura's turned shoulders, to stop him while he was ahead. But the clueless blond continued.

"Ino-chan only eats ice cream once a month because she's worried about her figure. You finished a 1litre of ice cream a day. I thought you watched your figure as well. I know even Hinata-chan does sometimes, but.."

**BANG**

Sakura had punched him to the floor , a big bruise making it's presence known on his head.

"Get out!" She was a raging beast, pink hair flying, fire shooting around her, almost melting her tub of ice cream. Naruto held up two hands in surrender backing away slowly.  
"Mou Sa-Sakura-chan I mean pleasantly plump?"

"OUT!"

"I was just kidding, you look cute all nice round and plushy Aaaahhhh!" Naruto went air born, the front door stopping his flight. Landing against the door with a loud crack, he got up and ran out the door, laughing.

_Plump is what is his ass is going to be tomorrow._

Her flaming eyes turned to Sai.  
"What?" _Why is she glaring at me?_

"I didn't call you fat. It's perfectly normal to be gaining weight." He continued to munch on his carrot sticks.

The thin, lean, low in calories, sugar free, healthy snack.

"OUT! I feed you bastards, yet you call me fat!" When Sai continued to ignore her, she cracked a fist.

Sai ran for his life.  
Taking the plate of carrots sticks and dip with him, to Naruto's apartment no doubt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With a huff Sakura sat down and attacked the ice-cream with vengeance.

"Fat, I'll show them! Fat is what they will be, with bruises! After I am through with them. Stupid insensitive men, why do I always get the insensitive idiots?" She flicked on the TV. But at least she knew this time they weren't lying. She had to get new clothing very soon…

"Stupid Sasuke, why couldn't we be sea horses?" That dampened her mood. If life was perfect, then she and Sasuke would be married, or at least in a committed relationship. And he could say she was beautiful regardless of her gain in weight. Or if life was absolutely perfect Sasuke would be a sea horse because males sea horses carried the child. Now there was thought.

Sakura placed the tub of finished ice cream on the coffee table and let her head rest against the couch. It was 5pm time for her afternoon nap. She closed her eyes with a sigh.

_I wonder if Sasuke and I were together and if he were here…what would we do?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that evening…_

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh Nothing Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? Your more jumpy then usual. You keep looking over your shoulder and you've used Byakugan ten times now. We are not even sparing, just taking a walk in the woods. And you shrug off my hand every time I put it on your shoulders…" His voice clearly signifying his hurt.

She didn't mean to hurt him or make him worry. She was just making sure they were alone. And now Hinata was sure they were alone. Her talk earlier with her father after lunch had bothered her.

"Naruto-kun it's nothing to worry about." She nestled her face into his shoulder , then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm just making sure no one is following us, that is all." She looked up into his cerulean eyes, smiling.

Naruto was relived.

"Why didn't you say so Hinata-chan!" He let go of her for minute. "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Two Naruto shadow clones appeared, one jutsu later, a Naruto shadow clone turned into Hinata and winked at the pair.

"Alright guys here's the plan, I want you two to give whoever is following the us, the slip, go bug Sakura-chan or the asshole, whoever, okay? On another thought don'tbug Sakura-chan. ANYONE but Sakura-chan." He turned to Hinata, face red and scratching behind his head. "Sai and I kinda-um- made her mad earlier." The two shadow clones nodded and were off. Naruto grinned deviously at the giggling Hinata.

"Ano Hinata-chan you don't have to be born a genius to come up with these great plans." She took his offered hand

"No Naruto-kun, you don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and the draft from the open window had woken her up. Sakura stirred and looked at the clock in front of her, bathed in moon light.

"Aruhh one am already?" Her nap had been extended far too long. And she had a crick in her neck from sleeping on the sofa. Her first step to her room, revealed that her feet were sore.

"Stupid Sasuke, now my feet are sore, of course Mr. cold as an ice sickle isn't here to massage them for me. Who am I kidding Uchiha Sasuke would never stoop so low." She banged her bed room door shut and started tearing at her clothing.

"Ahh men, why do they need to be so blood thirsty? Too much testosterone that's what it is!" Her black shorts were thrown to a corner. "Bastard Orochimaru, wait till I get my hands on you , you sick fucker."

There went her tunic, followed by her bra.

"And who the hell made these stupid things, I'll kill the person who invented bras! Great now I have to buy another size. From a C cup to a D, yay. NOT!" She stumbled in the dark and pulled the Uchiha's shirt over her head. She groped around her bed for her gray sweat pants.

Her bedroom door banged open again.  
And another door banged shut, the washroom door to be exact.More mumbling could be heard such as…

"Ahhh stretch marks! On my breasts, where is that coca butter…bloody Sasuke wait till I get my hands on you…Stupid fate…stupid power hungry men…"

Finally she came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Her teeth flossed to a minty shine, her pink mane brushed to a silky finish. Her skin washed and soft as a Sakura petals. A hand flick later the washroom light was turned off.

Another step, another curse and she had reached her bedroom. Another door slam and click, at last she was locked safely in her room. The breeze coming through her open bed room window passing through her large shirt and making her shiver. With a lusty yawn Sakura turned to close the window.

**Snap**

She didn't like mid night visitors, good or bad. The moon looked nice, it was round and glowing yellow, she stepped away from the window pulling the curtains slightly so that only shaft of moonlight could come through. As Sakura turned away from the window the Uchiha shirt hugged her naked skin and it felt divine! Sakura pulled the shirt to her nose rubbing it against her face.

"I wonder if I can get more of these Uchiha shirts from some where, their so damn soft, no wonder the ice sickle wore them all the time."

"You can get them from my old apartment, I have a few dozen left in the closet, along with my old shorts."

"**EYYAAA**-mpppphh" a large hand covered her the rest of her scream. She closed her eyes tight.

_This is just a dream, like all the others, I'll wake up soon, very soon…anytime now…_

But the hand holding her mouth and the one holding her waist, pressing her against a solid _male _chest didn't disappear. A heavy head dropped to the crook of her neck, soft breathing tickling the fine hair on her neck, as lips next to her ear whispered softly, "Don't scream?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

AN: First of all thank you to all those who have reviewed and stuck by this fic, and to those who read, but for some reason don't review. It only means that my fic isn't good enough to earn their review.

I say this, because when I read a fic, if really enjoyed it i will review, and if it was passable I won't review. Thus I will try to make this fic more enjoyable. I know cliff hanger chapter, but I'm hoping to update ASAP. Just working out a few kinks (Sasuke is sooo hard to write!)


	14. A meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13 : A meeting **

**xxxxxxxx**

**Last chapter...**

"I wonder if I can get more of these Uchiha shirts from some where, their so damn soft, no wonder the ice sickle wore them all the time."

"You can get them from my old apartment, I have a few dozen left in the closet, along with my old shorts."

"**EYYAAA**-mpppphh" a large hand covered the rest of her scream. She closed her eyes tight.  
_This is just a dream, like all the others, I'll wake up soon, very soon…anytime now…_

But the hand holding her mouth and the one holding her waist, pressing her against a solid _male _chest didn't disappear. A heavy head dropped to the crook of her neck, soft breathing tickling the fine hair on her neck, as lips next to her ear whispered softly, "Don't scream?"

xxx

It was a warning and a question all in one and only Uchiha Sasuke could say it as such.  
She leaned back against him, letting him know she would cooperate.

Sasuke let go of the hand holding the knouchi quiet. But he didn't move the other arm, that was secured around her waist. They stood like this for a while. Sasuke holding her up, while Sakura gathered her wits and brain cells.

_What are you doing here Sasuke? What do you want? Why can't you leave me in peace? Just when my life was getting better, you show up._

Of course she realized she wasn't stepping away from him anytime soon.

xxx

"You still have it." His voice was part wonder part satisfied.

While Sakura was busy thinking, Sasuke had pulled his mothers necklace out from under his old shirt, her new pajama top. A large square nailed thumb tracing over the red rose. She hadn't given up on him.

Sakura needed distance between them. Thinking became too difficult when he touched her. Not to mention as her pregnancy progressed, she had become more prone to arousal. Now having the man she wanted, here in touchable distance, did crazy things to her body. Her racing heart was enough evidence.

Sakura stepped away from Sasuke, turning to face him. Her eyes hungrily raked his face and body, like a human starved for water in a desert.

And he regarded her with his calm, almost board stare.  
Now THAT pissed her off.

With a shake of her head Sakura started her tirade.  
"_What _," she hissed, "are _you_," slender finger jabbing his chest, "doing here?"  
No 'Hi how have you been?' for Sasuke and Sakura. No normal people pleasantries, then again they both weren't very normal anyway…

He smirked. She took a few steps back.  
She was wearing his mothers necklace, and his shirt.

xxx

"What are you laughing at? One scream Uchiha and the whole town will be here!"  
"Again with the last name?"

Why was his voice always so damn calm? Did nothing unnerve him?  
He took three steps, invading her personal space.  
A deadly hand moved a lock of hair from her eyes, before he whispered,  
"Do you need a repeat of before, to make you say my first name?"

Her eyes widened. What they did last time? Was that why he was here? For sex? He was here because he wanted to have sex with her?

This time her thoughts didn't stay inside, they came spewing out.

She had thought the life they had created was out of some sort of feelings for each other…not because he couldn't hold his hormones in check!

He felt her go still an enraged glint coming over her eyes.  
"You _sick_ bastard. Is that why you're here?"

Had he said something wrong?

His silence spoke volumes for her. "You came all this way to have sex with me? What you couldn't find a willing whore along the way?"

Her voice had risen and continued to rise.

"Well it's not happening a second time! Get the fuck out of my sight before I…"  
Sakura found her self tightly pressed against the wall, adjacent to the window.

"Before you what Sakura?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Sasuke didn't like what was coming out of her mouth now. The obscenities she threw at him he could take, muttering and calling him stupid as she walked about her apartment he could take. Having lunch with Sai he could take. But, calling her self his whore, he couldn't take.

"I will not be Uchiha Sasuke's_ whore_, get the hell out of my sight!"

Sasuke let go and turned away from her, he couldn't met her eyes anymore. His thoughts were in a tangle.

xxx

She did have a right to think such a way did she not?. Hadn't he used her as such? Used her then left in the morning?

_Kuso! What have I done? Why am I here?_  
He had promised him self one glimpse of her and he would leave. But when he had seen her with Sai in the market place…he had to know. Had she moved on? Was she with another man? One that supposedly looked so much like him?

Her words ringing in his ear.

"_...it's Sai-kun now, you know I like tall, sexy, onyx eyes and black hair, don't you Uchiha?"_

Then he had come to her apartment. Found her with Sai, _and_ Naruto. Extremely satisfied when she had kicked **both **of them out. He had watched her sleep, wake up and change into HIS shirt and she still had HIS necklace on. And for some reason he felt better.

xxx

"Answer me!" Sakura stormed up to the Uchiha grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to face her. She had to know.  
He continued to stare at a spot over her head.  
Sakura grew restless, her anger giving away to desperation. She grabbed fistfuls of his black shirt and shook him.

"Damn it Uchiha answer me! Am I just your whore?"

His words hollow, lost in thought. "I'm sorry…"

The tears fell one by one, he suddenly looked down and for some reason he kissed her. Her eyes held so much sadness like last time and again he made her cry.

She didn't respond to the kiss, only stood their even as he wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted her, she could feel him harden against her stomach. And she loath to admit it, but nevertheless still wanted him just as much.

Sasuke pulled back, only to pull her closer and rested his chin on her head. His voice was part wonder, like he was discussing the biggest puzzle in his life.

"I always make you cry." It was one puzzle he couldn't solve. Why did he always make her cry?

His once team mate, sobbed against his neck holding on to him. Breaking down, it happened when he held her. Her walls broke down. And she was more emotional then the usual. It had been only four and half months since she had last seen him.

Talked to him, heard his deep rumbling voice. Four months seemed like four years. It was a gift to just have him standing here, but she had to know the reason why he was here, surely it was not because….

xxx

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. What the hell was his life coming to? Sure his life was fucked up, he had chosen his path, but to drag Sakura along?

"S-Sasuke answer me… please?" Her voice muffled by his shirt. Two hands came to hold her face, his lips a scant breath away from his.

"Ah Sakura," Two thumbs rubbed the tears away, "you are no mans whore, nor shall you ever be." He stepped away from her and made his way to the window. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.

Sliding the window open he turned one last time to look at her, head to toe. Just a few inches out of reach. But that distance felt like a vast gulf. One that he would never breach again. She didn't deserve this. Most of all he didn't deserve her. But deep down, hidden, a piece of him wanted her to stop him, let him rest in her comforting arms.

If only for a little while. It was the only place he found peace from his inner and outer demons. His sanctuary lay in those slender arms. And that truth not only confused him, but scared Uchiha Sasuke as well. He was a lone avenger. But he didn't want to leave her…

_I have to leave I'm loosing my mind. _ Little by little Sasuke's calculated steps were faltering. He was human after all.

xxx 

His eyes…they were trying to tell her something, something that his lips couldn't form. He was never a person of words but more of a person of action. The youngest Uchiha turned away again parting the curtains ready to step out.

"Wait!" Sakura took one step forward. Her brain had successfully been turned off. "Don't go…" Another two steps and Sakura grabbed his shirt tugging him back a step, so he was almost standing on her toes.

"Sakura." He was unsure, it was better to end what they had, whatever it was. It was best for her and him.

"You would be breaking tradition if you left , and I was fully conscious." She took slow measured steps back to her bed while dragging him along, never breaking eye contact. Because if she did, he might leave.  
With a quick movement she had removed his shirt,and Sakura came to the conclusion that she, Haruno Sakura was a glutton for pain.

Slender hands with almond shaped nails hesitantly, ran over his shoulders, across chest, down his abs, back up his sides then down his arms, at last her fingers entwined in his.

Her touch was familiar yet foreign.  
And Sasuke realized he had…. missed them? Missed the slender digits light touches, or how she would clutch on to him, like her life depended on him, as she climaxed screaming_ his_ name.

Sakura stared down at their clasped hands, he hadn't pushed her away or let go yet. But for how long?  
"Sakura I can't take you with me." It was a whisper.  
She responded in kind. "I don't want to go with you."

The pink haired knouchi took her hands out of the Uchiha's and undid his loose black ninja pants, then using a little chakra, pushed him onto her bed clad only in dark blue boxers. He lay their trying to read her eyes. While she undid his sandals, letting the foot wear clatter softly to her wooden floor, along with his pants.

"I'm not sure if I can come back." Now he was talking bout coming back to her, progress was being made, Sakura's ever sharp mind noticed.

"I know that." Her shirt came off, and she heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"I'm only going to end up hurting you…" Did his voice quiver just a bit there?  
Sakura nodded her head in understanding, what was the worst that could happen? She was already pregnant with his child.

"No I think you've reached your limit, U-chi-ha Sasuke." one pull of a draw string, and off came her sweat pants, reveling the plain white panties underneath. His eyes had followed the descent of her pants. Sakura smirked and climbed onto the bed.

"I don't think…" A hand atop his lips stopped any further words from the youngest Uchiha.  
"Then don't think." Those were the last words she let him speak.

Her lips cloaking his, hot breath mingling. The Uchiha couldn't deny that Sakura had a certain affect on him, not in just arousing him. But she aroused something in him, she called out to him, her eyes her, lips, her very being. Sakura had a certain glow about her making her all the more addictive. Uchiha Sasuke was addicted.

xxx

_We only have now Sasuke-kun. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but you're here now and I won't let you leave me so quickly. I don't know when or if I will ever see you again. And lord I hate saying this, but I do love you. _

Calloused hands griped her hips, before he turned them over so he was on top.

_You never do let me stay on top for long do you Sasuke-kun? _

Sasuke pressed down into her, and let out a soft almost purr of pleasure.  
Her curves were more lush, then before, he noticed. Naruto was right, Sakura had put on weight, and he liked it. She was so soft and …their went her hands taking his boxers off. He quickly caught them in his grip, but not before she had thrown his boxers to a corner of her room.

"Slow down." He whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
"It's hard to." She whimpered back feeling one steely leg slide between hers. Her body was burning up where his was cool.  
Sasuke inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate, trailing a rough tongue from where her collar bones met, down to her cleavage.

Uchiha Sasuke had sharp eyes. Hence he was still alive. But was it him or had her breasts grown? Not that he was complaining. He kissed the insides of her breasts.

"You smell and taste like chocolate." He couldn't help but comment.  
Her reply was automatic. "It's cocoa butter."  
His eyes leveled at to her breasts "Are these the stretch marks you were talking about earlier?"  
"Yes." Her pleasure fogged brain didn't realize that question meant that Sasuke had been in her apartment for a while.

He traced each stretch mark with his tongue and Sakura decided she liked the marks very much. "Mhmmm." She let out a soft moan letting her hands get tangled in his hair. How did he keep the midnight locks so soft and smooth?

While one finger was tracing around her breast, his tongue traced around her nipple.  
Sasuke wedged the other leg between her thighs. Until he was nestled in the softness of her thighs. Groaning in pleasure, he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue quickly reuniting with hers as they fought for the dominant position. Soft kissing truning to frantic.

He brought one hand down, playing with the waist band of her panties, with one sure tug he had ripped it off her.  
With Sasuke hard and burning against her thigh, Sakura shifted so he was at her opening. Moaning as the delicious feelings consumed her body. She loved this, loved how he made her feel. Loved the smell of him, the sounds he made, loved the heavy weight of his body on hers. When she wrapped two legs around his waist he groaned next to her ear and that made her all the more hotter.

Tearing away from her lips for a gulp of oxygen, onyx eyes met sea foam green, before he ravaged her lips again.  
Sakura rubbed against him, shivering when he brushed past her opening, the hot ball was tightening in the pit of her womb. Her nails leaving a trail of long red welts on his back.

"S-Sasuke in… me…n-now!"  
He was breathing hard his eyes clouded with desire.  
"Are you sure?"  
The hands grasping his shoulders and waist gripped him tightly, nails digging in.  
"Yes! Damn it _now_!"

He filled her slowly inch by inch. Sasuke watched the women beneath him thrash her head back and forth. And he had seen nothing hotter and more erotic in his life, as she moaned his name, bringing her knees up, trying to take more of him in.

"Arrgg." He pressed all the way in, letting her wet, hot core engulf him, making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"Sakura…" Her name a hoarse plea as he pull out and pushed back in, she tightened her legs around his waist trying to keep him there.  
She kissed him desperately, because he would leave soon, clenching her inner muscles around him.

Sasuke ran his hand over her heaving breasts, down her rounded tummy, loving how her skin seemed to jump at his touch. Trying to engrave every moment in his memory. Make every moment with her last longer. Most people had their entire life times with their loved ones…they didn't.

They only had now.

He was almost there but she wasn't and with one quick movement he had her on top of him.

"Sit up for me Sakura." He rasped in her ear.

_Heavens above his voice is so sexy! It's better then dark chocolate and brownie._  
Her eyes opened to look at his and gradually she pushed on his chest with both hands until she was sitting on him.  
"Oh my..." A gasp, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be sitting up impaled on him. Where he was reaching parts of her she didn't think he could reach. Spreading her inner walls to a point where she wanted to weep in ecstasy.

Sasuke watched as she shut he eyes tight, and let out a cry of pleasure as he guided her hips to a new rhythm. It increased his enjoyment in the already enjoyable act.

"Sakura open your eyes."  
Sea foam eyes shot open, looking into onyx. He even demanded when they had sex, no questions and it...turned her on.

"Ride me."

Sakura almost fainted. _He did not say that!_ Her cheeks were burning, but she wasn't one to back down. Giving him a little seductive smirk, she did.

Sasuke's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. But he saw the challenge in her eyes. He would make her come first. Even if she was merrily bouncing away on his shaft, making him see red, with out his Sharingan. Every time she pulled away she would clench her inner muscles around him, and then he would wildly pull her back down, missing her hot sheath, only for her to repeat the sweet torture.

He sat up and took one swollen nipple into his mouth , both hands holding her hips steady.  
Sakura felt jealous of her breast, she wanted his lips on hers, but she couldn't deny that every time he sucked her hard, teeth scraping her sensitive nipple, she almost came. But held on trying to prolong this as much as she could.

Both hands in his hair, she dragged his face up to hers, and molded her lips to his, completely dominating his mouth in a desperate kiss. But when she felt his thumb rub her clitoris, she arched her back making her hips grind into his, and when he pressed down on it, hard, she came. White lightning shooting through her core. Eyes closed tight screaming his name into his neck

Sasuke let go of the flood gates and followed her, his own hoarse cry muffled by her shoulder. Shooting into her whom until he was spent dry.

His very breath was robbed from him, and with shaking hands he rolled them over and collapsed slightly on top of her.

After a few moments of ragged breathing he pulled his face away from the pillow of her hair. His forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. She didn't care as it rested against her own. Their noses touching.

xxx

His eyes intently studying her. Sakura smiled a small smile, and pecked his lips nuzzling his nose with hers. Sasuke let the tenseness leave his shoulders. He was readying him self for more shouting , but Sakura seemed to only want to cuddle with him. And he didn't see any harm in that.

The Uchiha heir settled on her ample chest and let his fingers wander. His heart rate decreasing by the second, his brain fully functioning again. Sasuke had to admit he was feeling much better.  
He was tracing circles on her hip bone, then moving around and up tracing circles on her increasing tummy.

He smirked. "Sakura, the dobe was right, you are gaining weight."  
A sharp intake of breath and then she pinched his abs. He only grunted at the slight pain.  
"Are you calling me fat?" She sounded scandalized and a little out of breath.  
Amused onyx eyes met hers.

"I like it." Then Uchiha Sasuke winked.  
Really winked! Sakura's eyes winded in surprise. The hand fondling her breast tweaked her nipple.  
"Ouch!" She narrowed her eyes at him. They were tender for heavens sake!

"Ah, sorry." and his hot mouth covered the offended nipple. His tongue laving over, his lips brushing back and forth. He did this until she begged him to stop.

"Better?" A mischievous little grin sporting his face, Sakura blushed and pushed his head back down below her breasts.

Muttering something, of course with his hearing he caught the words.  
"Men and breasts what is it with them?"

Sasuke decided to settle on the next softest pillow Sakura' s tummy. He closed his eyes and… heard light faint thumps?  
Coming from her stomach?  
_Is she hungry? _ He could feel Sakura playing with his hair, clearly occupied. He pressed his ear more into her stomach, no, he was sure now, this wasn't her stomaching grumbling in hunger, they were fast beats, like butterfly wings… it was a heart beat, regardless of how faint it was, he was sure of it.

_If it's a heart beat, that means…_ He felt as though some one had dumped a bucket of ice on him. The sensual haze gone. He pulled away from her, disregarding her questioning gaze, he had a few questions of his own.

xxx

When he had pulled away he had taken the warmth with him, and Sakura definitely didn't like it when his eyes narrowed like that.

"Sakura there is a heart beat coming from your stomach." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
Her eyes widened And that was answer enough for him. But he wanted to hear what Sakura would say.  
"Um really?" She really didn't want him to find out now.

He sat up on the bed , Sakura slowly followed suit. Sasuke sat, back against the bed's headboard, arms folded over muscled chest. His most intimidating and serious glare directed at Sakura.

"Explain." It was a demand.

She ran a frustrated hand through her tussled hair. "Arrhh I hate it when you demand like that. It is as if you are some damn prince or something, which your are most certainly _not_."

She was stalling.

"Why is their a heart beat coming from your stomach?" This time he asked, it still sounded more like a demand to Sakura.  
Sasuke's patience was wearing thin, the shock was wearing off to annoyance.

"I'm hungry my stomach is growling?" She tugged on her pink locks, nervous, that lie sounded lame even to her own ears.

_I should tell him. But what if he gets mad and leaves? What if he…_

"Sharingan!"

"Ahh no!" She wrapped the discarded blanket around her body, as if it would stop him from seeing through it. She didn't know the Shraingan's power completely, but she did know that Sasuke could see through people with those eyes.

His eyes went through her blanket and skin. Their was small, very small yet there, life growing inside her, he could tell by the chakra separate from her own , yet similar. Their was a child growing inside of her.

It all made sense now. His red eyes scanned the books scattered on her desk. The pregnancy books. He had thought they were for research since he heard she was a medic Nin. Her extra weight gain…her mood swings…Sakura was pregnant. His mind raced processing dates and times , the possibilities.

xxx

Sakura was fast becoming frightened, he had been quiet for a while, his eyes hidden by his bangs, she dared not reach for him.

Suddenly his eyes snapped to hers, back to their onyx hue. "How long?"  
She gulped and wet her parched lips with the tip of her tongue.

"A-Almost 5 months."  
He cursed and punched the wall with his fist, making it crack, creating a small crater. Sakura cringed. That was coming out of his pockets.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?"  
So he had figured out it was his child?_  
Of course genius Sasuke. But still…_

"How do you know it's yours?"  
He glared at her. Okay so that wasn't a smart thing to say.  
"Your not the type to carry ones mans child and have sex with another, Sakura."

That was a complement right? Well Sakura had a hard time discerning.  
Sakura watched Sasuke run both hands through his hair. Close his eyes and do a few breathing exercises.

_Well I see that this has shocked him. But not the reaction I was looking for. _

Normally Sakura would have liked him to take her into his arms, kiss her and tell her how happy he was, then they could start to speculate if it was guy or girl, fight over what to name the child.

But this was not happening with Uchiha Sasuke.  
He was thinking.  
Very hard.  
No shouting for joy here.

xxx

This complicated things. He had meant to restore his clan, **after** he had killed his brother, and the snake, not_ before_. It was just too dangerous to start a family. He didn't have the time to stay around and protect Sakura and the child.

Sasuke opened his eyes and look at Sakura. Who's head was lowered while she was playing with a loose thread from the blanket that currently warped around her frame. He had dragged her in, unknown. She didn't deserve this.

He had made up his mind in that second.

"When are you due?"

Sakura jumped up, the hard tone of voice taking her by surprise. After he had been with her so intimately, to treat her like a common stranger now? With his hard cold tone.

Neat white teeth bit into a pink, thoroughly kissed lower lip.  
"N-November 12th. But…I could give b-birth a bit before or after...not many women give birth on the exact date."

His eyes slanted. She had tucked the blanket under arms and was hiding her face with her hair.  
"You will give birth to my child on the 12th of November." That got her to look at him.  
She gave him a 'are you for real' stare.

"Sasuke-_kun_, these things can't be determined for sure a.."  
"You will make sure, you're a medic nin, make sure it happens."  
That bastard! Her eyes filled with anger. This was nature, she couldn't very well will it do her bidding!  
"Just for that I will make sure that I don't give birth on that day!" The color was returning to her face the fire was back in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked.  
She would be all right.

xxx

He got off the bed and begin to dress. The dark not hindering him at all, he quickly gathered his clothing putting them on.

A sudden chill entered her bones. Sakura sat back on the bed, the blanket pulled more tightly about her, watching him. Sasuke walked over to the corner of her room where he pulled a back pack out. He only took a few things out, she wasn't' sure what they were and put them in smaller pouch around his waist. Leaving the larger pack in the corner of her room, he made his way to the window.

It was still open from when he had first tried to leave.  
Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"I'll be back in two nights…take care of your self." And then the youngest Uchiha was gone. Just like that.  
Sakura in a daze watched the window curtains flap in the wind. Did all that just happen?

_And did he say he was coming **back**?_  
The young kunouchi fell back on her bed.  
The world was coming to and end.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

TBC...

xxxxxxxx

AN: Yosh there you have it one chapter full of Sasuke and Sakura! Happy? Yes i know he;s gone again, but he will be back, he even said so in the fic! So yes he will be back. Sorry for the cliffy last time. :) But look i updated fast! AND THANK YOU so much for the reviews! they were great! And many motivated me to keep writing. ..and extend the lemon in this chapter. My peace offering for not updating faster. DON"T be SHY to review! I'm not shy to write ;)


	15. Duty to my clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time...**

_And did he say he was coming **back**?_

The young kunouchi fell back on her bed.

The world was coming to and end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14 : Duty to my clan**

The next day Sakura was walking on pins and needles. She had hidden Sasuke's pack at the back of her closet, afraid Naruto or Sai would discover the incrementing piece of evidence. She had also tided her room thoroughly. Even the dust bunnies behind her desk were gone!

Her room looked fine, however Sakura, was not fine.

She expected Sasuke to come back any moment, from who knows where he had went. She had stayed in her apartment all day, it was funny how Sai and Naruto had stayed away from her the whole day…even during lunch.

Usually they would come to raid her kitchen by 12:10pm, the latest. Strangely, today she couldn't sense their chakra, they were giving her a 100 meter radius of space. And that was fine with her. They were most likely still scared from last night.

_Serves them right! Calling me fat and eating carrot sticks in front of me!_

xxx

xxx

Hinata ran past the market place, paying no heed to the villagers she bummed into, she had to find him, know that he was safe, _alive_, she had to find him soon. To make sure…

She bumped into a man with a cart of apples and managed to knock to its side.

"Hey watch it there!" The man stopped when he saw it was the Hyuuga heir, by this time she was already gone. The old man shook his head back and forth and bent down to pick up his apples.

"Ah kids these days."

Hinata ran to his usual training spot, what she found didn't make her feel any better. The trees had scorch marks, a few had some branches broken. Clearly a lengthy battle had gone one here. She leapt to the trees and made her way to another training area.

"Byakugan!" She searched and searched till her eyes strained and sill no sign of the person she was searching for.

"Oh Naruto-kun where are you?"

the inky haired kounouchi took a deep breath and headed north, towards the waterfall. Her mind going over what she had overheard and saw earlier that day. .

xxxx

It had been the usual morning at the Hyuuga main house. At promptly 8am, she had served her cousin, Neji and her father their breakfast after they had both finished their morning exercises.

However, when she had returned to the kitchens to put the dishes away, she found the kitchen to be in an uproar. When Hinata had inquired as to what was happening, a kitchen maid had quickly filled her in.

"Oh Hinata-sama, the grass countries Hokage's grandson and his entourage are coming today for lunch! _Lunch_!" Her eyes had bulged out, and black hair was spilling out of her bun.

"That only gives us five hours to prepare the house and a feast. Not to mention the head cook is sick! Oh what will we do?" She had been tearing away at her apron.

Hinata smiled. And grasped the maids hands in hers.

"Oh don't worry, Mika-chan I am sure you all will do a splendid job. And make the Hyuuga's very proud." Just then a little boy came running into the kitchen. Shouting his news to all.

"We have to prepare for 40 people! Some of the branch house members are coming!"

That sent the already crazed kitchen staff into a worse frenzy. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Well I shall help out in any way I can." The maid looked highly offended, horrified.

"No Hinata-chan we can not! It can not be…"

"That is an order…" her voice was hard, then she smiled, "Mika-chan." And the maid looked grateful for another pair of hands.

So they all had worked hard some cooking others cleaning. Thank kami-sama the Hyuuga were a serious lot, so no need for decorations just impeccable cleanliness.

xx

By the 11:50am they had finished and Hinata was in need of a bath.

"Bye everyone, you have few minutes rest before the guests arrive." With a wave she was off to the bath room that only she and her little sister used.

Hinata made quickly made way to her room then proceeded to the bathroom. On her way she looked across the hand made garden past shrubs and koi pond. And saw the procession. She figured the man in the expensive silk was the grandson.

'_Hmm he is young, and handsome. _The grandson had dark violet hair that was very fine and long, ending below his shoulders. He had a sharp nose, aristocratic jaw and slanted light blue eyes. _Naruto-kun's eyes are much more appealing. _ And she couldn't help but blush thinking about her boyfriend. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

And she found her eyes connecting with the violet haired mans.

"Epp!" She blushed harder, nodded her head in respect and ran off.

xxx

"Hyuuga-sama, I must complement your cook, this was a fine meal."

"Ah, thank you Haruki-san."

Hinata's father and Haruki , the Grass-hokage's grandson were sitting alone and dinning. Their was a pause in which Hyuuga Hiashi drank his sake.

"My Grandfather has told me much about you and your family."

"Ah."

xxx

"Is that all father is going to say?"

"Shhh!" Hinata shushed her little sister who simply rolled her eyes. Both Hyuuga sisters were listening in on their fathers conversation. It was the younger Hyuuga's idea. And Hinata had caught her sister on her way out of the house. There were pipes that ran around the house, and their was one room that held all the pipes, one just needed to open the right valve to the right room.

Hinata got up ready to leave. Listening in on her father didn't sit so well with her. And it would not be a pleasant scene when her father found out.

"I will see you later Hanabi-chan, make sure father doesn't find out." With her gentle smile she turned away.

Her sister grabbed the back of her pant leg and brought her crashing back to the floor.

"Ahh! Hanabi-chan what..?"

"Listen!" Hanabi thrust the tube into her sister ears and scooted closer so she could listen as well. Hinata had a worried look cross her face. What was so important that she had to listen ?

xxx

"My grander father has informed me about the marriage between my self and your eldest daughter."

"Yes. Hinata."

"I understand I am to stay here for seven days so that Hinata-san and I may get acquainted with each other. Before we are engaged?"

"Yes."

"Hinata-san has no admires? Excuse me if I may be so bold, I had noticed her earlier and she is very beautiful."

"None that I am aware of." Hiashi's voice had a hard edge to it.

"So she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"None and never will. I personally make sure of this."

Haruki found it odd that such a beautiful young girl wouldn't have a lover. He wouldn't blame the fellow. But then again Hyguua Hiashi was such a strict man that he didn't doubt him.

_I just want to avoid the drama is all. The sooner this is wrapped up the sooner I can get home and assist my grandfather. _

Haruki took a sip of his sake. Before he continued to talk.

"I will carry out my grandfathers will. I understand you both have given each other you words. However I do have a few conditions."

Their was a lengthy pause.

"They are?"

"I understand that Hinata-san is a chunin. I simply ask that Hinata-san take the jounin exam and pass. I would also ask that she…."

xxx

Hinata ran, she couldn't to listen to the rest. Her father had said she would have suitors. Not that he had already set up a marriage agreement on her behalf. And Naruto…was he all right? Her father couldn't have known about them, could he? She had to check.

She was nearing the water fall. Hinata could hear cursing and scramming.

"Naruto-kun." He was alright, she could clearly see him arguing with Jirya-sama.

"Naruto-kun!"

The golden haired ninja looked up hearing his name, and split second later found him self tackled to the grass by his girl friend.

Jirya rolled his eyes, his young student got more action then he did. And that was SAD. He was clearly miffed. "Naruto this is not over, we will discuss this matter later." and poof Jirya was gone.

Naruto didn't bother look at the sanin, he was preoccupied. Who cared about yelling at Jirya peeking on girls when his girl was clearly distressed and whispering "your alive" into his shoulder.

He held her to him for a while letting her calm down. Holding her in a comfortable embrace while she clutched his waist.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's the matter?"

Hinata simply stared at him too nervous and worried to say anything.

What was she to do? Should she tell him the truth? How would he react? She didn't want to loose him. Nor did she want to disappoint her father.

Naruto cupped her face in his hands, and let his thumbs stroke circles on her cheek in a soothing gesture. She only gripped his black shirt more tightly.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" His eyes were so warm and kind, so gentle and trusting. She couldn't hide this from him.

"May I kiss you?"

He grinned. "Only if you tell me what's wrong right after."

The Hyuuga heir only nodded her head once in a promise. That was good enough for Naruto. His lips softly touched hers, but that didn't seem to be what she wanted. The konuchi pushed him down on to the grass, molding her lips to his.

Naruto was surprised, Hinata wasn't always so…passionate. He usually started things up and she would follow suit. But he wasn't going to complain.

When she slipped her hands under his black shirt, Naruto groaned, she had never done that before. He was pleasantly surprised.

It had taken him a while to get her to move her hands from his shoulders. It was baby steps with Hinata. Even now all she touched when they were kissing were his hair and shoulders. He hadn't progressed much either, main reason being he figured he should take it slow with Hinata. Most guys had hit al least 3rd base if not home run with the girl's they had been dating for more then seven months.

The skin over his stomach was hot and the muscles flexed under her fingers, jumping at her touch. And it thrilled Hinata. She had been wanting to touch him more intimately, but was too shy. But now…she might never get a chance to do it again. That thought fueled her on.

She, as strange as it was, ached for him to touch her in places, that just thinking about it made her blush.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice small and breathing labored.

"Yeah?" His eyes were glazed over and a shining blue, she adored those eyes. Hinata sat up and unzipped her trade mark white jacket tossing to the side, reviling a white tank top underneath.

"C-can I t-take your s-shirt off?" She was so cute when she stuttered. And as odd as the request seemed, Naruto didn't question her.

"Of course Hinata-chan." He sat up, with her still in his lap. Her hands fisted the material at his waist, she looked down at her trembling hands.

_Why am I so nervous? Why are you always so nervous Hinata? This is your boyfriend , but for how long?_

Naruto watched her chew on her bottom lip, she was thinking, so he decided to help her out. Large hands fisted over hers, startled Hinata looked into his eyes, he only smiled at her. They both pulled the shirt over his shoulders, and his necklace that Tsunade had given him swayed on his chest. Hinata turned more red, if possible.

Quickly averting her eyes to her lap where her hands rested. Naruto loosely held her waist with one hand while used the other one to run soothing circles on her back.

After a while Hinata hesitantly laid her head on his chest, listing to the rhythmic beats of his heart.

"So, Hinata-chan, now you have to tell me what was bothering you." He felt her go stiff, which made him tighten his arms around her.

xxx

xxx

They were a flurry of movements, she could barely keep track of them , all she saw were green and white blurs. And then Konoha's green beast was slammed against the ground, blood spurting out of his mouth. Tenten winced.

"Stand up Lee."

Rock Lee stumbled to his feet. He was seeing doubles. But that wouldn't deter him.

"AHHH" and he charged his team mate.

For the past two hours he had been his old teammates punching bag. Now he didn't mind, his goal, as most people were aware of, was to beat the Hyuuga Neji. Again they were off.

Tenten sighed and sat down on the rock, from where she had been watching the fight. Something was wrong with Neji. He was attacking with more ferocity then usual. She was going to wait until both tired or, Neji had knocked Lee out, to talk to him.

And by the sight off it, she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Konoha's green beast fell again, and he lay their for a while.

"Get up Lee, have you gotten so weak? This is un-like you. Up! You will never beat me with that kind of strength." Neji taunted. Tenten rolled eyes. Men, they should be called children.

In a flash she was standing in front of her old team mates fallen form.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Move aside Tenten, unless you wish to take his spot."

_Cold aren't we? Well I'll just have to warm you up won't I?_ A mischievous smile came about the weapons specialist.

She grabbed his hand and in a swirl of white ribbons they were in a different clearing , far away from Lee.

xxx

"Arugh, Tenten!" Neji pulled his hands away from her, striding away from his girlfriend.

"Okay Neji ,what is bothering you?"

"Nothing." His voice clearly stating that she should leave the topic alone.

Tenten was worried now. Neji usually told her what was in his mind. And not many things bothered him.

Her voice was soft and calm as she forced the nervousness down. "Ne Neji-kun, it must be something important for it to frustrate you." He whirled around, angry eyes piercing her own. Tenten took an instinctive steep back.

Neji noticed her back you p in fear.

_Kami-sama your such an ass hole, your scaring her. It's because of her your feeling this way. But I don't regret my decision. _

He extended a hand to her. His voice gruff as he spoke. "Come here Tenten."

She came, quickly stepping into his embrace. They stood like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other. At last after a deep breath Neji spoke.

"Three weeks ago my uncle spoke to me about a marriage contract between my self, and the Grass Hokage's granddaughter."

Tenten went stiff.

Neji kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

"I declined , stating that I was opposed to the match, since I am already am involved in a serious relationship."

Tenten relaxed.

"Then what is the problem?"

"The bastard went and then fixed Hinata's marriage with the grandson." The kounuchi's eyes went round.

"Oh poor Hinata-chan."

"He hasn't told her yet, no one in the house had seen her since she left at noon. And the reason why this happened is because I declined the granddaughter. Hiashi feels obliged to offer his daughter. The grandson, Haruki, said he won't marry Hinata until she passes the jounin exams."

Tenten brightened. "Oh! Then all she has to do is fail them!" Neji let out a bitter laugh.

"My uncle will make sure she passes that exam, trust me." Tenten tightened her arms around his waist.

"Of course if I agree to marry the granddaughter, Hinata won't have to …" He didn't say the rest. The look in Tenten eyes stopped him. He smiled slightly, one hand cradling her check.

"Don't worry, Hinata isn't involved with anyone. She will follow her father wishes. Hinata is the Hyuuga heir. She won't dishonor her family. It may not make her extremely happy, but she will deal with it. It's her duty after all."

"..Yeah."

His lips fluttered across hers. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she pulled away from his lips.

"Neji-kun, if you were in Hinata's place what would you pick, the clan honor or…me?"

"Tenten, don't ask such foolish questions."

She stepped out of his arms. "It is not a foolish question Hyuuga, Neji. Answer it."

"Tenten, just be grateful that Hinata does what she is told." Her eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Tenten."

"The hell I will! Stop skipping around he bush and answer my question Neji." His eyes narrowed.

"You forget that I am branch family member, the fact that Hiashi-sama gave me choice is a blessing on its own. Its my duty to honor his wish's"

"What the hell? What is wrong with you Neji? The Neji I know would have fought something like this."

"I don't understand why you are all worked up, when I clearly don't have to 'fight' something like this."

"You don't get it do you? One more time Neji, I will ask this. Who would it be, me or your duty to your clan?"

"You know the answer Tenten, so why do you ask?" She took a few steps away from him. Eyes swelling with tears. Her hands fisted at her sides.

Neji didn't like the look she was giving him. It was pure hate and hurt.

"You bastard, I loved you! And this is what you would do to me? Leave me for your uptight , self serving clan? Do you forget that they are the ones that caged you?"

"TENTEN!"

"Save it!" Her voice equally loud. "You know something Neji? Go marry the granddaughter, spare Hinata the pain. She doesn't deserve to marry out of duty, you do!" With that she walked away. Giving her boyfriend more then enough time to stop her, talk to her.

Hyuuga Neji did neither.

He watched her leave.

xxx

xxx

"Um Naruto-kun…what.."

"Hinata-chan it's your choice, and whatever it is I will respect it." A gentle upward turn of his lips comforted her. She tighten her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his neck.

"Oh Naruto-kun."

Naruto was worried, he knew Hiashi didn't really like him much. But this was Hinata's choice. It was her life and therefore her decision to make.

"Naruto-kun…I want to stay with you."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you leave me." Hinata laughed, her laughter ringing like small bells, it made Naruto feel better. She had chosen him.

_Yosh! I knew she would. Who could resist me?_

"I thought you said it was my choice, Naruto-kun?"

"Well hehe, I knew you would pick me, Hinata-chan. Now how to change your dad's mind. Hmm.."

"I don't know Naruto-kun I'm scared he will…"

"Shh." He put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan there is still a year and half till the jounin exams. By then we'll think of something." He winked at her. "In the meantime I'll think of a way to get your dad to like me!"

"Really everything will be okay?"

"Of course Hinata-chan."

But inside, Naruto was worried he had only so much time to think of something. And he couldn't mess this up.

xxx

xxx

Sakura woke up with big yawn, the first that ebtred her mind was, that tonight Sasuke would be coming back. Sakura was nervous and happy all at the same time. What would she say? What would she do? She ran through all the conversations they had…which all lead to pleasurable acts. They had skipped the whole, cinema date, dinner date, holding hands under the stars, getting to know each other better. And moved right on to making love.

She turned red.

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts she entered her bathroom ready for her bath. Turning the taps on to full she threw in some bath salts, the aroma immediately soothed her frazzled her nerves. Sakura brushed her hair, before tying it into a bun at the top of her head. She pulled her night shirt over her head, and got another view of Uchiha's Sauske's handy work

"Damn the man, last time it took three days for the 'love bites' to disappear and that was with the help of creams!" Of course this time she hadn't bothered with the concealers, since...well no one was going to see them.

But she would be lying if she said she didn't like how they got there in the first place.

Sakura the ever observant Kounuchi noticed that Sasuke had a fond spot for the place an inch under left color bone…right over her heart?

_That's ridiculous, Sasuke is not that romantic, it's only because that area is soft._ With a roll of sea foam eyes, she dismissed the topic.

Sasuke seemed to change when they were making love, more approachable, less cold. More prone to a smile. He even winked!

"Ah Sakura, your only going to get hurt thinking like this. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill."

xxx

The medic nin entered her kitchen at 10 am. She was getting lazy . She didn't have much to do anyway, besides paper work, read medical texts, and light work outs.

Again her mind strayed to Sasuke, her…

_What is he to me?_

"Hmm he isn't my boyfriend. He is an ex-team mate. What do you think baby?" She rubbed her tummy as she moved to the fridge. Taking a bagel out, then an egg, milk, and few strawberries. Her breakfast.

_He doesn't love me._

"But I'm sure he cares about you, baby." She smiled. And poured her self a glass of milk.

"But what is he to me? A friend with special conditions. No that sounds too cheap." She sighed.

_Our relationship has no definition. It's just Sasuke and Sakura. _

"But you, lucky baby, will have a defined relationship with Sasuke, he's your daddy. And I, this beautiful women with pink hair, am your mommy!" A frown marred her cheery smile.

"But Sai is going to pretend to be your daddy. You don't have to call him that. You can call him ass, no, donkey, okay?" Again she was smiling and humming, while she made her breakfast.

"But you know baby, there are many little things about your daddy that I didn't know. I know he hates sweet things. He likes tomatoes. Does that mean he likes sour things. Just like his mood?" She giggled at her own words, and rubbed her tummy as she munched on her berries

_But I really wonder, where could he have gone, and why is he coming back? I need some answers from that man._

"Well baby lets make a big lunch for you and me." A light bulb went off in her head. She could make dinner for her and Sasuke. Candles, and roses the whole bit. It would be nice and romantic, some thing normal couples would do.

"_Sigh,_ this is going to be great! I'm sure your daddy hasn't eaten anything decent in a LONG while." With a bright smile Sakura set about her task.

xxx

Sakura fell asleep waiting for Sasuke to return. The candles had long since burnt out. The food was cold. And Sakura was fast asleep on the sofa.

That was how Sasuke found her when he returned at one in the morning. He decided not to wake her, and used her shower first. Bathing in rivers and lakes was nothing compared to a hot shower.

As he stood under the steaming water he thought of his current situation. One night with Sakura had resulted in her being with child, his child.

'_Fuck. If Itachi or Orochimaru get a wind of this…Why you idiot? Why did you sleep with her?' _ It wasn't like there wasn't women lined up to sleep with him. It was easy to find a women who would share his bed with him, thanks to his looks.

But he for some reason he craved Sakura. Of all the women in the world, it had to be her. Sasuke was unsure of his feelings for Sakura. But he knew one thing, he would protect her and the child at any cost. Fate had put a new twist in his life and given him a responsibility he couldn't walk away from. His honor would not let him. Honor, duty and clan. Three of the most important things to him. Sakura and the child now embodied in all those three.

xxx

Was that her shower running?

_I swear if that's Naruto in there, I'll break his hands! _ Half asleep Sakura sat up on the couch. She looked at the clock.

"Shit it's 1:35 am. And still no sign of Sasuke-kun. I wonder what's keeping him." Worry filled her, was he hurt? Sakura quickly stood up, ready to dress and wake up Naruto and start a search for Sasuke, when she heard the shower turn off. Sakura rushed over to her bath room ready to confront the culprit.

She banged on the door with her fist. "Naruto I swear if that's you in my shower…." The door open and she was assaulted by warm most air and an image of Sasuke, only in a towel?

"Sakura." His hair was ruffled dry, eyes looking through her soul, lips in a tight line.

That was his greeting, her name, he then walked passed her and into her bedroom.

"What..?" Sakura blindly followed him. _What kind of a greeting was that?_

She flicked on her lights, just in time to see him pull a white tank over his chiseled abs. Black ninja pants already in place. His hair still wet and clinging, made him look all the more …tempting?

Yes she wanted to devour him.

_Down girl! I think he can see that you are ready to jump him. _ Sakura let out a deep sigh and plopped down on her bed. She settled for eyes his bare feet, he had nice toes, very manly. He had nice toes. The big one had a nice squared clean nail and all the other were smaller in size...

xxx

Sasuke was leaning against her desk opposite her bed watching her study his feet with rapt attention.

_Odd women, why is she studying my feet? Oh well the sooner this is done the better._

"Sakura sign this, I already did. The sooner we get this over with the better."

Curious she caught the scroll tossed at her. Notching the rich paper and the fancy ribbons. She carefully unfurled the scroll.

The words printed in fancy red ink at the top took her breath away. Sakura almost pulled a Hinata and fainted.

_Marriage Certificate_

However, instead of fainting, Sakura quickly scanned the paper, yes it was definitely was for her and Sasuke. He had outlined even where she would stay, what bank accounts she and their children could use and a slew of other official gibberish, including land holdings, investments etc.

To say the least, Sakura was surprised. She had dreamed many, many oh so many times of marrying Sasuke. But like this? By signing a fancy scroll in her bedroom, dressed in blue cotton shorts and a white tee-shirt?

xxx

Every girl dreamed of marrying someone who they loved and who loved them back. Having a big grand wedding with that person. Of course she had taken into account that Sasuke wouldn't like a big grand wedding, so she had decided a small garden wedding, with close friends and family.

Maybe in late spring with all the Sakura petals floating around them it would be a traditional wedding. She figured Sasuke would object to a western wedding. A small reception would follow afterwards. Where Sasuke would whisk her away and they could express their devotion to each other in the most intimate of ways…

Sakura knew she was asking for a lot ,but she could still have her wedding couldn't she? Didn't she deserve this much? A decent ceremony with a least her close friends? Did he have to turn her world upside down in ever damn possible way?

Couldn't he just say he loved her once? Just ONCE? Did he love her? Or that he cared about her? If he did she would sign the paper, dash her dreams of her perfect wedding. Screw the wedding, she just wanted to be married to someone who cared deeply about her.

xxx

Sakura looked up and lowered the scroll.

She tried very hard to make sure her voice didn't shake. It wouldn't be a good idea to cry right now. She needed her wits about her.

"Why?" Her voice came out strong, almost normal with the barest of hint of waver to it. Sasuke however, picked it up.

Their was a soft pause while he shoved his hands deep into his trousers.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Her voice was stronger now. "No Sasuke it isn't, that's why I am asking."

His eyes narrowed. That was the only physical indication of his growing frustration at her lack of cooperation.

This was such a simple thing he couldn't understand why it was so hard for to understand.

"I will not allow my child to be born a bastard."

_Just as I had thought Sasuke. _

"Do you care about the baby?" She was aching to ask if he cared about her.

"Of course. I want to be able to provide for my child. And the Uchiha coiffeurs are plentiful, no child of mine will ever have to worry about the comforts of life. I want to give the baby my name and clan honor that comes with it."

xxx

It all made perfect sense to Sasuke, he would not dishonor his clan or Sakura, nor would he withhold his child, his/her birth right as the Uchiha heir. His honor demanded he do this for Sakura and the baby. He was partially if not completely responsible for this situation, hence his duty to take care of Sakura and the child.

He knew it was fast and unexpected. But Sakura was a smart girl. She would understand the advantages. Nevertheless, when his old team mate didn't say anything for a while. He added.

"I will not shrike away from my duty nor my responsibility and abandon my clan."

xxx

_By clan he meant the baby Haruno not you._  
Sakura stood up.

"No." She threw the scroll back at him and turned away.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

TBC...

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are the reason i still update! I should write a wearied and whacked fics (like this isn't) they seem to get more reviews...and update once a week...those seem to get more reviews too. shrug I'll think about it. It's odd how only 1.5 of those who read have reviewed.


	16. A world of understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ch 15: A world of understanding**

**xxxxx**

"I will not shrike away from my duty nor my responsibility and abandon my clan."  
_By clan he meant the baby Haruno not you. _

Sakura stood up.

"No." She threw the scroll back at him and turned away. He caught it out of reflex.

"Excuse me?" He took the few steps closer until his chest was almost touching her back.  
"You heard me Uchiha, I refuse to sign that, _scroll_." She said the word scroll as if it were the worst kind of venom.

Now she and her baby were a duty/ responsibility that he had to be taken care of? Of course they were a responsibility, but did he want to do it? Did he care about them and want to take care of them or was he _compelled _to? She was sure he already cared about the child. But what about its mother?

And where the baby went so did Sakura.

"Why?" he demanded.  
"I see no reason for me to sign that scroll. I am perfectly capable of providing for our child and you're not willing to give our child what he or she will need the most."

Sasuke's voice rose and their was more fire in his words. "What's that?"

"A loving family. You know what that is don't you Sasuke?" She turned around and started at his cold calculating eyes.  
"That's where the mommy and daddy are in the same house," -She waved her hands around making a house shape- "they love each other and the child."

"Where the child learns from BOTH parents. Where BOTH parents are present to look after, and protect them. You know a family. I want to give my child everything I possibly can." Maybe she was saying too much again, but her temper was rising. She could only take so much from the guy. And she knew a family didn't really always have both parents present, but heck she was very angry right now.

xxx

His eyes narrowed. Mind working quickly interrupting her words, her threat.  
"Are you saying you will marry someone else?" Sasuke took a step closer. Sakura didn't move an inch.

"W-well yes! Since you can't be there to take an active role as the father. I guess I will find someone else to take your place." Hormones, they were getting to her. But damn him, for being such a cold unfeeling bastard.

His hackles rose.  
"No." He spun her around roughly.

Who did she think she was trying to take his child away from him? He would never let another man take what was rightfully his, including her. They were HIS clan now.

xxx

Sakura suddenly found her self pressed against the wall. Damn his inhuman speed. It made her dizzy. His voice was low and dangerous as he whispered in her ear.

"Remember this Sakura, you and the baby are mine. If another man so much as touches you or tries to take away what is mine. I'll kill him. That Sakura, is a promise."

She closed her eyes tightly willing her tears to stay at bay.

His voice was almost sinister. "You know I what I do to those who touch what is mine don't you, Sakura?" A flash back of his breaking the sound nins arm when they were genin popped into her mind.

"I am not yours!" She spat out glaring at him. Sakura pushed against him. "No women in her right mind would marry you and spend a life time with such a cold insensitive bastard as your self! You probably won't be there most of time!"

"Is there someone else?"  
Now she really didn't like the tone of his voice. She turned her head to the side, letting her bangs shield her eyes. He grasped her chin with and made her look at him.

"Tell me! Is there someone else?" He demanded his face a scant centimeter away from hers.  
She defiantly looked into his eyes as if saying 'yes!'

His lips brutally covered hers, he pressed her chin down with his thumb and made her open her mouth letting his tongues swirl around hers. Claiming his territory again and again.

The mere idea of someone else touching her as he did and was doing now, was unbelievable. The thought of Sakura screaming and moaning someone else's name made his blood boil.

She wasn't going to smile that intimate smile, or tease anyone else with those lips of hers but him, Uchiha Sasuke. None would know the pleasure her touch could bring. No one else was going to be the father of his child or the husband of Haruno Sakura, but Uchiha Sasuke.  
His hands were everywhere at the same time, he knew exactly where to kiss where to bite, where to place his tongue, and send her moaning and panting his name.

Sakura was soon again pressed up against the wall, left with nowhere to run. His hand had already pushed her shorts down to her ankles.

Her traitorous body responded to him so quickly and fervently that she couldn't contain a low moan when he slipped one fingers inside of her. His tongue kept the same tempo as his fingers, and it made her heart clatter in her chest. She had one leg wrapped around his waist and was hanging with both hands onto his shoulders. Sakura could feel the familiar tightness in her lower abdomen.

She kissed back now with equal fever and passion burying her hands deep in his hair. Sakura could feel her self come close. She was almost there, he added another finger, and she moved in time with his hand, moaning into his mouth. Her hands franticly moving from his back to his shoulders, back to his hair. She was almost there just a few more strokes.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from her and took his mouth off hers. Sakura gave off a protesting mewl.  
Both his hand came to hold her head as he rested his fore head against hers, his breathing labored.

"Does any other man do that to you? Can they work up as much as I can? Tell me the truth Sakura."

xxx

Sakura inhaled deeply her chest rising and falling against his, the smell of him make her head spin, and her insides were burning. She took more deeps gulps of oxygen , trying to calm her heart down. She had been so damn close to completion and he had stopped. The nerve he had to stop at a time like this, leaving her high and dry.

"What do you think Uchiha?" She roughly pulled his head down and kissed him, hard. Two could play this game. Her other hand made its way to his pants. She palmed him, not being gentle at all.

Sasuke's hand held onto hers. Pulling it up over her head.  
_He _was trying to get through to _her_, not the other way around.

Pressing his body flush onto hers, letting her feel all of him, his very need for her. Making sure she couldn't run.  
"Promise me Sakura, there is going to be no one else besides me that will know your secrets. Promise me that I will be the only father to our children." Did he realize he used a plural term; children in stead of child?

That was when in her lust, and anger hazed mind that Sakura figured something out. She relaxed and Sasuke let go of her hands, letting them fall to her side.

xxx

Sasuke was clinging to her like a drowning man would a lifeboat. He was doing all that was possible to keep his 'family', together. His family. His clan. That was what she and the baby were to him. How could she take that away from him? When his clan was once a upon a time ripped away from him . Could she do it again to him?

At the mere hint that his 'family' might be taken away from him again had made him desperate and dangerous.

And he did care for her and the child. He just wasn't so apt at showing it. He was showing it in his own ways. But a thought lingered in her mind, if this was another women would he treat her the same as he was her? Did they have a relationship between them, Sakura and Sasuke? Would she ever have had one with him if the child wasn't present?

His lips came near her temple and the one words shattered her resolve.  
"Please?" It was a low halting question. How could she say no?

xxx

Sakura was still disappointed about the wedding issue, VERY disappointed.

Sasuke knew something in her changed when she began to kneed his shoulders with both hands. He looked into her eyes and found them tearing.

Sakura pulled his lips to hers and kissed him in that aching sweet way she did when they had made love for the last time in the cabin….when they were saying good bye!  
He quickly broke away from her a frantic look in his eyes.

"You are not leaving me!" And they were suddenly on the bed with him frantically kissing and removing her one article of clothing. She let him kiss her with mad urgency and clinging to her. This was a man who had lost it all and couldn't bare to loose any more.

She ran a soothing hands up and down his back trying to tell him without words that she wasn't leaving him, never.

Until he came to a stop.  
His head buried in her neck, arms tightly bound around her.

Her heart ached for him.  
"Sakura?" Her name a question. Asking her everything.

She gulped the aching lump in her throat a few times dislodging it.

"…Y-Yes."

xxxxx

The sudden loss of warmth woke her up. Sakura turned in her bed expecting Sasuke to be there. But he wasn't. Sakura shot up in her bed, clutching the blanket to her bare form.

"Sasuke?" She searched around in the dark, he wasn't there

_He can't have just left me! _

"Sasuke!" She heard a chair scrape against the floor in the dinning room. And a moment later Sasuke appeared in her bedroom door, dressed in boxers, holding a white bowel with pink flowers on it, and a matching chopstick set.  
"Yes?"

Sakura visibly relaxed, her heart rate deceased considerably.

"You didn't leave."  
"No." Obviously he hadn't left he was still in her apartment wasn't he?  
She watched him eat, he watched her watching him eat.

"Do you like it?" Sai and Naruto liked her cooking fine, but then again they ate almost anything.

"Yes."

_Is he going to continue to answer me in one word? The only time he seems to really talk, is when he is …_  
"Were you expecting company?" That question jarred her out her thoughts.  
"Yes I was." She looked around for something to wear. She was hungry as well.

"Ah."

Sasuke watched her get up with the blanket wrapped around her form. _I have seen all of her so why is she covering her self?_ A thought came to his head.

The lights were turned on. Sakura gasped.  
"You scared me there!" He only shrugged and went back to watching her search for something to wear.  
"Thought the light would assist your search." Sakura looked oddly at him.

_He's speaking more then one word to me! Watch it there Sakura, you don't want to faint and miss a chance to relish this moment. _ Sakura laughed at her own private observations.

Sasuke gave her a inquiring look, which she simply waved aside and pulled out a new shirt and sweat pants.

"Um Sasuke you want to turn around while I change?"  
"I hardly think I…"She glared hard "..I will be in the kitchen."

Sakura smiled in triumph. He was partly whipped.

xxx

Sakura to her surprise found that Sasuke had warmed the food, with out setting her kitchen ablaze. He nodded his head to her when she began eating.

"Listen carefully to what I am saying Sakura."

She only nodded her head and munched away on her rice.

"A copy of this Marriage certificate is going to go to the fifth-" Sakura choked on her rice, Sasuke raised an eye brow at her reaction, but handed her a glass of water and continued before she could interrupt. "-simply because when head clan members are married a lot of paper work is involved, and it's tradition."  
"B-But you can't!" Her face was red her mind racing.

_If Sasuke does this Tsunade will know the whole Sai thing is a lie and that I.._

"I already did."  
"WHAT!" She jumped out of her seat her chair flying to the floor. His eyes narrowed.

"Sakura calm your self. I'm sure she already knows that you are carrying my child."  
"Um no!"

"Excuse me?" Now he was puzzled, he had thought she would have told her mentor… if she didn't that meant… "You lied and told her you were carrying someone else's child didn't you? Why? Are you ashamed?"  
Sakura ignored the piercing look as she sat back down."No, I lied to save your ass!"

"What?"

"Oh this is so bad." She buried her hands in her hair, her meal forgotten. "I told Tsunade-sama that Sai is the child's father. Because if you ever come back to Konoha you have one way ticket to the gallows."

"Sakura you are making no sense." He was become more confused.  
"Arrgh!" Sakura shot up from her seat and began pacing around her living room, Sasuke followed her and sat down on the love seat, his eyes studying her every movement.

"Kakashi told us that, if you ever came back, the Hokage would let you live, being the last Uchiha that doesn't hate Konoha and all. However, if she knows you have a child,"- nervous laughter- " well then we all know the Uchiha clan will live on, no need for Uchiha Sasuke. Now do you get why I lied about the baby's father?"

Sasuke sat there absorbing the new information. This would only slightly complicate things.

"Well then make sure she signs it and isn't aware who's wedding certificate she is sighing."

Sakura looked like she wanted to murder him.  
"Um hello, she is a sanin, you know."

"Yes and you are her apprentice, who has access to her office, I also heard she drinks quiet a lot." He gave her a knowing look.

xxx

The light bulb went off in her head. "Oh! You mean get her drunk enough so that she isn't aware of what she is signing, and since I can come and go in her office, I just present the scroll to her when she is the most unaware…"

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head.  
"But wait…" She stopped in front of him left fist resting on her hip, right hand index finger tapping her lip, "but that is so underhanded! And when she does find out…"

"Don't worry about that now, later she can't do anything about it."

"True…but-"  
"Sakura I have other things to tell you, and we have solved this problem."

After a long drawn out sigh she flopped down next to him on the couch.  
"Okay fine go on."

"Another copy of the marriage certificate, which I still need you to sign, will be sealed and placed in the Uchiha vault. I have already made arrangements so that you and Naruto each have a key to the Uchiha vaults. Just go to the Konoha central bank and tell them your name and it will be taken care of."  
Sakura was very confused now.

"What? Why?"

"Sakura you are my wife now, anything I own is yours, I simply put Naruto's name there to avoid suspicion. Just make sure he doesn't empty the coiffeurs they are for my heir and wife." Sakura blushed, she was his wife…she had almost forgotten.  
Sasuke went on as if he didn't notice.

"In my will I have already stated that everything I own will be given to you and Naruto.."  
"But Sasuke, Naruto won't take it."

A small smirk graced his lips.

"I know."  
" How did you do all this in two nights? You're a missing ninja and to conduct all this business?"

"Sakura, not everyone thinks avenging my family is illegal, and my dad has a friend who works in Konoha main Bank. And my family has other numerous connections."

That still didn't answer all of Sakura's questions.  
"Alright, but why are you the Uchiha heir what about your brother?"

"Father changed his will and made me heir, once he found out that Itachi had achieved the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Her lips formed a perfect "O"  
_Smart man, Sasuke's father. _

"I didn't find out about this until I left Orochimaru and started to run low on funds. I visited the banker and he showed me all the papers."  
He turned around to face her form.

"If you wanted to live in a larger place I could buy-"  
"No!" Sakura let out a nervous giggle. This whole idea of being married to Sasuke had yet to settle in. "I'm fine like this and if I did move again so soon it would raise eyebrows."

"Ah."

He relaxed his head against the back of the couch. Sakura decided to do the same.

"Why Sai?" That question jarred her out of her sleepy haze.  
"Hugh?"

"Why did you choose him to be the 'father'?"  
"He looks like you."

"I see." Sakura's face scrunched up. What was that supposed to mean?  
"Do you spend time with him?"

"Yes, I have to keep a charade of being his girl friend. He's actually being a really good sport about this."  
"Hn. He doesn't take advantage of you?" HIs voice sounded as if he could careless if Sai did.

"No! nothing like that." Sakura knew Sasuke's careless tone belied his jealousy, of which she couldn't help but enjoy.  
"So he doesn't touch you?" The way he said 'touch' made the fine hair on her arm stand.

"No of course not! Naruto and my self would beat him to a pulp. And he's not like that."  
"So today what happened at the market place rarely happens?" He didn't sound like he would believe her if she said anything else.

_Wait! He was there today at the market place? _

Before she could ask anything he was up off the couch and picking up the dish's from the table and taking them to the kitchen. She saw him come and go, from the kitchen to the dining table. Until he started washing the dish's.

_I could get used to this. _ Sakura sighed. She got up and decided to help him. _ Look we are almost acting like a normal couple! He's even acting like a jealous boy friend!_ She grinned at that thought.

Sasuke eyes the kunouchi as she hummed and put away the dish's. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. As much as he liked her wearing his shirt, he would very much like it if she wasn't wearing anything…  
_Don't dare to finished that thought Uchiha! You came back to inform her and now that you are done, its time to leave._

Sakura noticed Sasuke tense up beside her before he left her in the kitchen with out a word, and head for her bedroom.  
Sakura of course, quickly followed.

She was in time to witness him zip the last zipper in his back pack .

"Sasuke?"  
"I have to go."  
"So soon?"

He didn't answer her, only looked at her. Sakura took a quick steps till her chest was almost touching his.  
"When will you be back?" She asked in whisper.  
"When they are dead. "

But they she assumed Orochimaru and Itachi.

"But that could be a long time and yomghgmmm."

His best method of quieting her was simply to kiss her.  
It had worked many times.

One hand wrapped in her soft pink hair keeping her head in place while his other arm went around her waist holding her against him. He kissed her hard, robbing her of her very breath and senses. His tongue quickly melding with her before pulling back completely.

His voice as thick as honey and sexy as night.  
"I don't know what's happening Sakura, but what I do know is, I want you." This time she pulled him down for a kiss.

It was slow and sweet, she was trying to remember feel of his teeth against her lower lip, how it felt to be wrapped in his safe arms, with his scent of him engulfing her. How his nose bumped hers while they kissed. How is hair felt when she buries both her hands into the thick dark locks. They way he would pull her closer, melding their two bodies.

Sasuke pulled away when he felt one of her hands slide under his shirt. Her eyes were closed as she rest her head on his chest, trying hard not to cry. His lips rested next to her ear as he softly whispered to her.

"Until next time, Uchiha Sakura." She felt a cold metal ring being placed on her finger. And then in rush of leaves he was gone.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

**TBC...**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sadly school will be starting again. I hope to finish this part soon. Another two or three chapters. And the second part will be up during x-mas break or next spring... depends on how much time I have. Again thanks for the reviews. **

**About the chapters, these are all the chapters, it says on my fic body ch 15, labels it 16, cuz if you look back..I did the chapter 9a and 9b thing. And for those who noticed ch2 is a part repetition of ch1, that's cuz I added to chapter one, chapter two and didn't delete ch2. Why? Ch one on it's own sucks and doesn't give enough body. **


	17. Girl talk it's really soothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time...**

Sasuke pulled away when he felt one of her hands slide under his shirt. Her eyes were closed as she rest her head on his chest, trying hard not to cry. His lips rested next to her ear as he softly whispered to her.

"Until next time, Uchiha Sakura." She felt a cold metal ring being placed on her finger. And then in rush of leaves he was gone.

**Chapter 16: Girl talk is really soothing **

**xxxxxxxx**

"So you just singed the papers? Just like that?" A snap of manicured fingers, for further emphases.

"Yes."

xxx

Ino went and banged her head a few times, on Sakura's living room wall while speaking.

"There is no hope for you Sakura. I give up! Tenten you talk to her." Of course before the weapons specialist could say anything she was interrupted by Ino. Who came to stand in front of Sakura's mildly cowering form on the couch.

"This is an important decision you can't just sign it with out taking some time to THINK!"

Tenten nodded her head.

"Yes I agree"

However, Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "But you guys should have seen him! He seemed so lost… Everything was taken away from him once and now…I couldn't do that to him."

Ino plopped down next to her friend. "At least the ring he gave you is nice and expensive."

Indeed it was. Sakura had spent most of the night after Sasuke had left starring at the gold and platinum band. Not to mention the words etched onto the ring.

It looked like to two rings, one gold and one platinum were placed through each other. The gold overlaying the platinum. With a single princess cut diamond encrusted in the center and two smaller round ruby's bordering the larger one. It was simple but elegant. Sakura had placed it on the middle finger of her left hand, to avoid suspicion.

After two week's of Sasuke's absence, Sakura had caved and told Ino, Tenten and Hinata. And here she was getting scolded by her female best friend.

xxx

"ARUGH you can never say no to that guy! He's going to ruin you're life! He's already messed it up and now you're giving him more of a chance! You're goona be a single mother and widowed!"

Sakura looked horror stricken.

"Ino-chan there is no need for that." Hinata said as she placed tea for all four of them on the tea table. She took a seat on the other side of Sakura. Tenten sat unusually quiet on another sofa adjacent to the younger girls.

"I support Sakura-chans decision."

_Short pause_

"What!" Ino hollered while Tenten raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"W-well um it's best for the child, and Hokage-sama might be less inclined to sentence him to death if she noticed he has family to look after. And lets not forget Sakura-chan loves him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she never told her friends she was in love with the man…

"Talking about the Hokage. Forehead girl how did you get her to sign your marriage certificate with out her throwing a fit?" Sakura grinned displaying all her small neat teeth.

"That was easy, Tsunade-sama drinks excessively every Friday night, _while_ signing papers that she deems 'not important' enough for her to read. Eventually she become so drunk that she collapses on her office sofa."

Hinata gasped while giggling. Sakura grinned some more.

" Now, all the marriage certificates of Konoha are sealed and dropped into this one basket, and of course, I just made sure to take my certificate which was a scroll, hence easily identifiable from all the envelopes. And I slipped it into the bottom of her pile of 'not important' papers to be singed. Then I simply sat in her office looking through some medical scrolls' and waited for her to sign my scroll. Luckily I was alone with her in the office. Once she had finished signing all the _unimportant paper_s, I simply filed them accordingly and placed my marriage certificate in the records room with all the other marriage certificates."

She finished with a bow (well as best as she could while sitting) since Tenten was clapping. Hinata joined Sakura in a fit of giggles while Ino frowned as if there was no tomorrow.

"See Sakura, the man is making you commit crimes! It's not enough that he freely commits them, but now he's got you doing it too!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ino what is done is done. Relax already."

"I still can believe it, you married Uchiha Sasuke. In the dead of the night!"

Ino could be such a drama queen , Sakura thought while sipping her green tea.

"Did he tell you why he married you Sakura-chan?" Startled by that question Sakura only stared at Tenten trying not to spill her tea.

She had been unusually quiet, more then Hinata.

"Yes he did, wait till you here this ladies. He said and I quote, word for word, _I will not shrike away from my duty nor my responsibility and abandon my clan." _

Ino smirked at Sakura's impression of Sasuke. Her voice just wasn't deep enough.

"Hmm, do you think he would have married you if you weren't carrying his child?" Tenten's thought provoking question was one that Sakura had been contemplating for a while.

"I honestly don't know."

"I think Sasuke-kun would have married Sakura-chan, maybe not this fast, but eventually."

Three heads turned to look at the Hyuuga heirs.

"Why do you say that Hinata?" Tenten asked, her questions making Ino suspicious.

"W-well, it is obvious, Sasuke-kun is interested enough in Sakura-chan to come back and be-" she blushed not being able to say sex "- intimate with her, and he is jealous of other males , so naturally one would come to the conclusion that he is interested in her."

"Yeah, you're right, Sasuke-kun doesn't seem like to the type of guy to be interested in any girl. He did take a pause in his hunt for his brother, to come visit you, lucky you forehead girl!" Sakura blushed slightly. Her friends had unknowingly laid many of her fears to rest.

"Hey Tenten, what's wrong with you? Something wrong in paradise? We just solved some problems in Sakura's love life what about yours?"

"Neji-nee-san has been more agitated and short tempered, is everything going well Tenten-chan?"

The said girl looked away from her friends.

"We had a slight disagreement." Ino eyes lit up like a 100 watt torch light. She loved these girl talk sessions.

"Spill!" She squealed.

xxx

After Tenten had finished her tale, Ino's disposition was very sour.

"Ahh! What is it with these men and duty? I'd like to personally take all this duty and shove it so high up their..."

"Ino!" Sakura scolded. The blonde wasn't helping the matters. "Tenten, don't mind me asking this." When Sakura received the go from Tenten she continued, "You love Neji for who he is right?"

"Yes."

"Well isn't his honor code one of the reasons why you feel so strongly for him?" Tenten only nodded her head in a 'yes.'

"Just talk to him about it. He's grown up all his life thinking like this. He's not going to suddenly change over night. But you can help him see from another view. I know if must have hurt. You know better then all of us how he would react to such choices. Just talk to him." Sakura smiled gently while patting her friend on the knee.

"He went on a mission for three months to sand."

Ino clapped her hands together grinning evilly. "All the better ma dear, absence makes the heart grow fonder. When he comes back he will agree with anything you say just so he can jump your bones!"

Three konouchi's in union shrieked "Ino!" and then three pillows were sent at the blonde kounouchi.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful mid July day. Many residents of Konoha were outside enjoying the 35 Degrees Celsius weather. Even some of Konoha's ninjas! Well all expect for …

"Ino, remind me why am I doing this again?" Naruto was clearly peeved. He could have spent the day with Hinata-chan and then training with the Ero-senin and even after that some time training with Kakashi.

The blonde beside him was clearly more peeved because she slapped the back of his head.

"Because our mutual best friend, who is five months pregnant, wanted us to get her a specific ice cream that only _one man _makes! AND it is her birthday today July 15th."

"Well" Naruto huffed flaying his arms about, "how come I had to come with YOU?" and _Pow _ one of his flying hands hit a passer by.

"Hey watch it punk!" A beefy arm pushed Naruto, knocking him into Ino. Who screamed in outrage pushing Naruto away, and turning to the group of five men, glaring at the one that pushed Naruto.

"You watch it you meat block! Obviously Naruto didn't mean to punch you!" Ino didn't pay attention to the fact that four out of these five men , looked like guards. And that the fifth man who was standing to her far left, was gapping at her with a happy smile on his handsome face.

Ino was so busy facing off with the 'meat block', nose to nose yelling obsinietes that she didn't notice the handsome man with long dark violet hair and light blue eyes come close to her.

Barely containing his mirth he spoke up.

"I deeply apologize for my mans rude behavior, Ino-san. But I am glad he did stop you and Naruto-kun, for if he didn't I would not have had a chance to see you!" He ended with a wide smile opening his arms for a hug.

"AHH! Rue-kun!" Ino shouted in glee as tossed her arms around Haruki.

"Oh man no way! Rue!" Naruto joined in the hugging and back slapping , he had been watching the growing shouting match between Ino and the 'meat block' ready to intervene if the guy so much as threw a punch at his friend.

"Haruki-sama you know these children?" The meat block asked with unmasked disdain. Ino narrowed her eyes, ready to show him who the child was. Haruki's hand on her waist held fast.

He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yes I do, these are some old friends of mine. If you four don't mind, I will meet you all at the front gates of Konoha in an hours time?"

"As you wish Haruki-sama" The guard with a thick mustache answered. Obviously he was the head guard, and in a flash the ninjas were gone.

"That guy was such a ass hole!" Ino ground out.

"Who cares Ino, he's gone. And Rue, how come they called you _Haruki-sama_?" Naruto wiggled his eye brows smiling like cat who got his mouse. "Is their something you not telling us, eh, eh?"

"Yeah, What's with the guards, fancy robe and the Haruki-sama?" Ino asked pulling at his expensive silk robes. "Not that you look bad, cute as ever Rue-kun, and I like the whole long hair thing." She winked at him making him blush slightly. He had forgotten how forward Ino-chan could be.

"Ah my friends there is much I need to tell you." He lead them over to a patio restaurant, where the three friends took a seat.

xxx

Haruki waited for his friends to take in his tale. He dearly hopped they wouldn't treat him differently because of his heritage now. Ino was the first one to break the silence.

"No way! **You** are the kaze's grandson?"

"Yes you could say I guess... We are more like a noble clan its just that grass wanted a defined leader and…well my grandfather was unanimously chosen"

Naruto spoke next.

"So when, Ino, Kiba and I went to Grass country, you were running away from Grass, cause you couldn't handle the pressure of being the grandson of someone so important?"

"In short yes, that is when you saved me from those bandits."

Ino laughed and slapped his back. "Yeah then you basically stayed with us on whole month long mission at Grass country. Demanding that Naruto and Kiba spar with you constantly so you could become a better ninja!"

"And you did become a better shinobi!" Naruto grinned munching away on his chips.

"Yes I have been training since then. And thanks to you Naruto-kun I finally worked up my courage to return home."

"Ah so that's where you went after we left, and here we were trying to get you to come back to Konoha with us!" Ino shook her head, sipping her ice cold lemonade.

"So what brings you to Konoha?" Naruto asked. "And hey! How come you didn't come say hi to us?"

Ino nodded in agreement with Naruto's words. She had been meaning to ask him that her self.

"Well I' am here on a very important um.." _blush _"..matter for my grandfather. And I simply did not have the time. I was very busy and I have only stayed here in Konoha for seven days."

"OHH." Naruto looked satisfied with the answer, but Ino was not.

Pointing an accusing finger and Haruki she spoke. "I think to make it up to us, you have to tell us why you're here."

"Very well Ino-chan I could never say no to you." Ino smiled smugly sitting back with her arms folded over her chest.

_Damn right!_

"I am here because my father and the head member of Konoha's Hyuuga-clan have arranged a marriage between me and the eldest Hyuuga heir, Hinata Hyuuga."

xxx

Naruto fell off his chair.

"Naruto-kun!" Haruki jumped up to help Naruto, but was forcefully pushed back onto his seat by Ino.

"NO stinking way!" She squealed, her eyes lighting up to the point where they almost glowed.

Haruki's eyes widened at both ninja's reactions.

"You know this per.."

"Know her? I'm good friends with her! And Naruto over their knows her better then any of us! Don't -cha Naruto?" Ino threw the loud ninja a sly look.

Naruto looked like he was going to fall of his chair again, upon hearing Ino's words.

When Naruto didn't say anything, just sat their with a dazed look in his eyes.

Ino continued. "That Rue-kun is Hinata's boy toy." Haruki's eyes widened.

_I thought Hiashi-sama said his daughter didn't have any boy friends. Very inresting. _

Naruto Snapped out of his daze.

"Hey! How did you find out?" He banged his hands down on the table and stood up.

"Sit down Naruto. People are looking at you." Naruto laughed nervously and looked at the people around them in the patio. When they had turned their heads, Naruto fixed his best glare on Ino.

"So? How did you find out loud mouth?"

"I saw you getting familiar with her tonsils in the big tree by the waterfall!" Ino shoved Naruto's spluttering face aside and scooted closer to Haruki.

"See Hinata has had the BIGGEST crush, on Naruto here, since we were kids!"

"Ah." Haruki smiled. That explained Hinata-chan's behavior.

"Ino shut up already." Naruto grumbled turning slightly pink.

"Well Naruto my friend I am very happy for you!." Naruto raised one eyebrow at Haruki.

"Hey does that mean you won't marry Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Haruki winked at his two friends and Ino squealed in delight hugging the grass ninja.

"Wait! What does that mean?"

"It means you idiot that he won't." Ino translated.

Naruto brightened and looked at Haruki with new found adoration in his eyes.

"Really?"

Haruki nodded his head. "I will send a letter to Hiashi -sama after I have spoken to my grandfather, don't worry my grandfather will agree."

Naruto fell back on his chair in relief

"This was way to easy."

"AH not so, Naruto-kun. I owe you my life this is the least I can do in return. So you can think my debt repaid."

xxx

Ino and Naruto decided to see Haruki and his guards off at the village's front gates.

Ino was waving her hand in good bye, watching as Haruki and his men despaired in a cloud of dust and horse hoofs.

"You should thank Sakura if we hadn't gone looking for her ice cream you never would have…oh shit we completly forgot about ….!" She turned her large pale blue eyes to his.

Naruto finished the sentence for her.

"Sakura's ice cream!" And they were off at top speed in search of the cold treat.

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

"Sai, Naruto I want you both to do something that will piss me off, greatly." She stressed the word _greatly_.

Sai Stared at Sakura as if she had grown an extra head. Naruto and he had been training when Sakura had come upon them, demanding there undivided attention.

And really who were they do deny her? Would _you _deny a nine month pregnant women?

"Why?" Sai asked as he slowly inched away from her. Hey what if she suddenly decided to pound him to the ground? She had done it before in her pregnancy.

"I want to give birth ASAP! (as soon as possible)"

"But its only the first of November …" Naruto looked at Sai for confirmation "…I thought you were due on November the 12th?"

Sai nodded his head, inching away again.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I want this child out now! I look like an elephant and I will not give Sasuke the satisfaction by giving birth on the 12th!"

"Oh for the love of god women, that has got to be the stupidest reason , I have heard…" Sai lost his voice when he noticed the look of murder that had overcome her eyes.  
"Ne Sakura-chan-" Naruto moved closer to her and poked her shoulders, distracting her from Sai. "-how does Sasuke -teme know your giving birth on the 12th?"

Sai's eyes grew wide as he stared at her. He had completely missed that. And leave it too the idiot of the group to figure it. He inched closer to her, and Sakura started to move away from both her friends, giggling nervously.

"He came and visited you didn't he?" Sai asked losing all trace of amusement and confusion.

Sakura scrunched her eyes tight waiting for the bomb to go off.  
She didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed jumping up. He pointed a finger at Sakura.  
"The teme visited you and you didn't tell me?" He was so loud that Sakura had to cover ears.  
"Naruto shut up! I think the whole village heard you." Sai yanked his comrade down onto the grass. And glared at the pink haired women.

"The truth Sakura and we want it now."

Naruto nodded folding his arms over his chest. "What the ass said Sakura-chan."  
"Sheesh Naruto he only visited me twice!" Sakura hissed in his face. What was he so pissed about?

"TWICE!" The blonde hollered. Only to have both Sai and Sakura place there hands over his mouth.

Sakura sat back heaving. "Naruto for the love of Kami-sama, keep you voice down!"  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I bet he came to your apartment!"

Sakura took deep calming breaths.

"Yes he did." She answered neutrally. She peeked at glance at Sai whose face was cold and void of any emotions.

_Oh boy he doesn't look happy. I might as well tell them I'm married to Sasuke and let Naruto know he has access to the Uchiha vault, that should make him happy._

xxx

By the time Sakura had finished her tale Sai felt has though he had been swallowed by a black void.  
He could hardly believe her. She had to be joking right? A girl like Sakura, hell, just Sakura would not marry some guy in the dead of the night.  
No.  
She would demand a huge ceremony, which she deserved.Naruto's eyes were as huge as saucers, his blue eyes had a dazed look about them.

_The teme married Sakura-chan and I didn't get a chance to be drunk! And I could have been the best man, I mean who else is the teme's friend beside me and Sakura-chan?_

xxx

His voice was measured and almost bored as he asked, "Are you serious?"

Sakura snapped her head to her left and looked at Sai right in the eyes. She held up the left hand which contained her wedding ring on her middle finger. She took off the ring and tossed it to him.  
"Read what it says on the inside of the ring and on the words bordering the stones."

He had been meaning to ask her about the ring for a while, but he had guess she had bought it somewhere and had taken a liking to it, and hence wore it all the time.

Oh how mistaken was he.

The wind around the training area died down and the sounds of the woods came to a still.  
As if in slow motion Sai turned the ring to read what was on the two sides of the ring. Feeling his heart lurch in his chest he read the words out."Forever …mine…" He then looked at the underside of the ring, "…Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks tinted red under his harsh stare.

Who would have thought Uchiha Sasuke could be romantic…of course she figured that wasn't his goal. But hey…to her it was overtly romantic, his possessive streak that is.

"Che that is so stupid!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend.  
"Why?"  
"Well Sakura-chan if anyone looked at that ring closely off your finger, they would know the truth! And you said to keep it a secret."  
"Well baka that is why I keep in on my finger all the time!"

Sai finally regained his wits. "I don't think the Uchiha really cares if everyone knows. In fact, I think that is what he wants."  
Sakura was taken back by the ice in his voice. She was about to ask him what was the matter but was interrupted by Naruto.

Who started ticking off a list on his fingers.  
"Okay so now your married to Sasuke, and I have access to the Uchiha fortune, and Sai is still pretending to be the kids dad?" Skaura looked at Sai, uncertain. She wasn't stupid, the news had upset him, and she had an idea as to why…

"Yes." Sai answered.  
Sakura's eyes widened. Words left her lips before she could stop them.  
"You don't mind?"

"Why should I mind princess? I'm only you're pretend boyfriend, and it's a good thing to see the Uchiha taking responsibility for his actions." His voice was aloof.

To Sakura it was different from the past months where he had been unusually kind and friendly to her. Sea green eyes connected with black orbs there gazes holding until Naruto spoke up.  
"But he didn't have to write that shit on the ring, Sakura-chan, I mean really who writes 'forver mine' I hope Sasuke-teme isn't turning into a pansy."

Sakura rolled her eyes, her attention taken away again from the black haired nin.  
"I think its sweet Naruto."  
Naruto grimaced. "Che, only girls would think something stupid as that would be, eh Sai?"  
The loud ninja only received a shrug in return.

In his honest opinion, Sai knew the message the Uchiha was silently sending out to all other males. Haruno Sakura was his now, and he wasn't willing to share.

"What I don't understand is why you agreed to this? What about your getting over him and starting new?"  
"Sai, you sound like Ino-pig…"

"Well I was just repeating what you said."  
Sakura ran an agitated hand through her pink locks. "I changed my mind alright?"

"Well duh! That's cause Sakura-chan still loves the teme." Naruto stated as if it was common knowledge.  
"Do you?" He wanted to hear it from her.

Sakura, startled turned her attention back to Sai.

_I knew it! I knew he had a thing for me! Well now what? This would be a great time to tell the guy I 'm not interested in him, you could have told him earlier…_  
"Look Sai I…"

"Save it Sakura." He quickly got up and jumped into the trees.

Naruto stood up ready to follow his friend. "Hey Sakura-chan what is wrong with him?" Naruto had a feeling he had completely missed a vital part of the conversation.

"I'm not sure Naruto, but I'll talk to him later, leave him alone for now." His eyes were uncertain. But a protest was stopped from his lips when he noticed Sakura suddenly place both hands on her stomach, a pained look on her face. Naruto quickly kneeled down next to her.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura automatically did some deep breathing exercises while waving Naruto off.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just that this baby kicks hard."  
Naruto laughed. "He's already training!" With both hands, the blonde ninja helped his friend up.  
Since Sakura couldn't tree hop any more, they walked back to their apartment building.

xxx

On the walk home Naruto was filled with questions.

"Sakura-chan, should we tell Kakashi-sensai?"

"I think so, I mean he knows so much thus far, and I think he already knows about he marriage. Three days after I started wearing the ring I saw him in the market place and for two full seconds he stared at my ring. All he said was 'nice trinket', whatever that is supposed to mean." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Kakashi could be very vague.

"Sakura -chan another thing, why really, do you not want to give birth on the 12th? You know you can tell me anything right?" his eyes softened as he put an arm around his best friend.

Sakura let out a huge sigh. "I know it's stupid, but I just don't want to give him the satisfaction, I just want to be mean you know… I'm not making any sense am I?" She stopped when Naruto continued laughing at her.

"Nah it's okay Sakura-chan, I Uzumaki Naruto, fully approve of your idea and I will do everything I can to piss you off." He winked while giving Gai sensei's nice guy pose.

Sakura sweat dropped.  
_At least I know I have pretty good chance of delivering early._

They continued their trek home, Sakura's thoughts quickly went to her other team mate, Sai.

She was positive he was angered with her because _a_, his intense dislike of Sasuke. And reason b, he had maybe by some weird twist of fate had developed romantic feelings towards her.

_Oh Kami I hope the reason b isn't true! I don't remember ever leading him on. I treat him like I do Naruto. I'll just have to talk to him. Make him understand that I never had romantic feelings towards, him, regardless of Sasuke re-entering my life. _

xxx

The next day which happened to be Tuesday November the 2nd , Sakura had done her best to find Sai. With no luck. He had successfully hid him self, and with her waddling gait she was in no shape to turn every leaf in the village for him.

The one person who would be more then willing to help her, Naruto, was sadly assigned a seven day mission with Kakashi and Kiba, and would not return till the 9th or 10th of November. Hence she didn't have an army of Naruto shadow clones at her beck and call.

Oh the woes of life.

On Wednesday our pink haired kunouchi tried searching a few of the training grounds. More specifically, Sai's favorite training grounds. But lady luck was not on her side. Sakura could only cover so much ground. She knew not to push her pregnant body's limit when it came to the Sai man hunt, she had decided to take on her own.  
By Sunday, Sakura was irritated. How long could one person hold a grudge? She had looked everywhere for him! Each day a different area.  
She had even asked a few of her friends and colleagues. When they had asked if they were in a fight or if anything was amiss. She would rush to assure them that _nothing _ was amiss.

She just had to talk to him about something, and just couldn't find him, was all. Which in some ways was the truth.

Right?  
On Tuesday Sakura had waddled-er walked to jounin HQ. She would look up the lists of who was out on a mission and would see if any one there had seen her 'boyfriend.'  
Sakura huffed and puffed to the third floor, with the help of Iruka who had met her outside the building.  
Once they had reached the Jounin lounge Iruka had run off claiming he had some papers to retrieve.

There was a clerk sitting at the information desk. Sakura quickly made her way to the desk.

"Hi Yuri can I see the list of jounin who are out on mission for this month?"  
"Sure Sakura-chan!" the bubbly girl replied while ducking down under the desk.

Sakura looked at the lists, she saw Naruto's name, Ino's name and even Sai's name…but he wasn't going on any mission till the 13th of November , but it did show that between the 4th and 7th he was away on a mission. Sakura thought back for a minute.

"Yuri what is the date today?"  
"It's Tuesday November the 9th" Sakur bit her tongue she had wasted a few days last week looking for the moron when he wasn't even in the village!

_Well he is here now._

"Say Yuri, have you seen Sai around?"

"He was just hear this morning doing some paper work. I think he went to get lunch, he should be back by now it's almost 1pm."  
Sakura nodded in thanks to the younger girl and turned to sit in the waiting rooms comfy couches and wait for her 'boyfriend'.  
She didn't have to wait long Sai walked in and his eyes quickly spotted Sakura sitting on the couch talking to another jounin.

He decided to completely ignore her and make for one of the smaller conference rooms, where he was doing his late mission report.  
Sakura noticed Sai out of the corner of her eyes and bid farewell to her fellow nin and hurried after her _friend_.

"Sai! Sai wait , I need to talk to you."

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

TBC...

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

AN: Yes i am nearing the end of this fic hence why the chapter was very long i didn't know WHERE to cut it off, and i though 'i better post quick' beaucse you all have been waiting for a bit. Sorry about that! School just started and i'm so busy getting prepared and all. And of course i JUST realized 'hey the reason why Univesity got a heck lot more tuff is cuz i'm in my senior years of uni!'

But I won't get into that. Hopefully by the end of this weekend i will wrap up One wish.

Remeber to review, it helps, beacuse hoenslty if i didn't have this kind of a positive response i would have abandened the fic for school and done it when I had time (which is in x-mas, but this is for your guys! My rocking readers!). The editing was rushed so please don't mind the mistakes too much. ;)


	18. A lot of shit happens

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time...**

She didn't have to wait long Sai walked in and his eyes quickly spotted Sakura sitting on the couch talking to another jounin.

He decided to completely ignore her and make for one of the smaller conference rooms, where he was doing his late mission report.

Sakura noticed Sai out of the corner of her eyes and bid farewell to her fellow nin and hurried after her _friend_.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 17: A lot of shit happens**

"Sai! Sai wait , I need to talk to you." She hurried over to him as fast as she could. Sai stopped an earshot out of the lounge. He was on way into the south hallway. Sai noticed that they were still in clear view of all the occupants of the waiting room.

Sakura smiled brightly and held his right sleeve, which he quickly shrugged off. Sakura pretended to ignore that little act.

"I have been looking ALL over for you, since we last talked. Where have you been?"  
"I was busy."Sakura laughed.

"I noticed. But I need to talk to you for a few moments..." He cut her off mid sentence.  
"I don't have the time today, I have to write a report that is already late." he held up the blue folder in his left hand.

Sakura's smile fell. "Oh, well I um..I'll try you later today then?"  
He merely shrugged. Not confirming her request.  
"How about tomorrow." Again He only shrugged.

Sakura was peeved but she didn't raise her voice.  
"Well then, when will be a better time for you?"  
His reply was deadpanned. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you DON"T know?" By this time Sakura's voice had risen.  
"Look Sakura I don't have time for this-" This time she cut him off.  
"I don't care if you don't have time! I need to speak to you and-"  
"Get off your high horse princess. The world doesn't revolve around you." His volume had also risen.

"Arugh! That isn't what I meant! And you know it," Sakura took a deep breath placing a hand over her large abdomen, and in a lower tone, she continued to speak.

"Look, I know you have been avoiding me and I want to talk about... us."

A sneer took its place upon his face. "There is no _us_, to talk about." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You are a married women and that's that." There was nothing wrong with what he had said. No, it was how he said it, with such venom and anger that made Sakura take a step back.

"Damn it Sai, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know perfectly well what I mean."  
"Obviously I don't, hence I am asking you!" Her face was red by this time, anger oozing out of very pore.

"If you don't know, then there is no reason for me to tell you." He tried to turn around, but she pulled him back a look of murder on her face.  
"Look Sai, my back is aching, my feet are swollen, I look like a blimp, I have kid practicing for their chunin exam in my stomach, so could you cut me some slack already?"

His face betrayed no emotion.  
"Go home Sakura and let me do my report."

With that he turned around and walked down the hall leaving her awestruck.

The kunouchi hung her head in defeat. She would try later in a more private space. Sakura was she had given the gossip mills enough fodder for the month. Plus her feet were _killing_ her!

xxx

The next day, Wednesday November the 10th Sakura only left her apartment to take a walk with Hinata. She had asked the Hyuuga to check and see if Sai was around where they were walking, and she had answered, negative. Hinata had even stayed another half hour with her to rub Sakura's aching back. The girl was too sweet and Sakura was eternally thankful.

Sakura had been feeling a bit out of sorts and decided not to continue her manhunt later in the afternoon. Rather she spent her afternoon watching TV and taking naps.

Nevertheless, she had asked Hinata to keep an eye out for Sai and to give him a message from her. Also to tell her if Naruto and Kakashi came back from there mission. They ere late and Sakura was starting to worry.  
Not to mention Sakura missed her best friend, Naruto was the only one that seemed to make her smile as of late.

xxx

Sai watched the sun rise from the roof top of Sakura and Naruto's apartment building. He had noticed that when Sakura had returned from her walk with Hinata she hadn't left her apartment afterwards. And here he was keeping vigil in case something were to happen..just in case.

He knew ignoring and hiding from Sakura was stupid. He knew it. But it hurt knowing there was no chance of them especially after Sasuke had made an appearance. But still a part of him hoped.

Then Sakura had dropped the bomb.  
She was married to the traitor, with that revelation she had blasted him and his hopes away. And he needed time to heal and come to grips with his feelings. If he didn'then he might end up saying something out of context that would hurt her, and their friendship.

However, Sai wasn't completely heartless, watching a pregnant women run about looking for you, did make him feel a _bit _guilty. He didn't want to cause her distress. He just needed time to come to grips with his feelings, was all.

xxx

Sakura greeted the new day with a low moan of pain. She wanted this child out of her now! Slowly she crawled half way out of her bed. Then changed her mind and went right back to sleep.  
_It's not like I have anything to do._

xxx

It was already midday and Sai decided to wait outside Sakura's door for her. When his stomach started to rumble he deeded to take a quick lunch break. If Sakura hadn't woken up by 1pm she sure as hell wasn't going to wake up by 1:15pm. Sai planned on being back by 1:15pm on the dot.

Ino looked around the market place for ice cream. The weather may a have cooled to your average days of 26 degrees in Konoha, but that didn't mean her best friend Sakura, would stop wanting ice cream.

xxx

"YOU!"

_Oh shit not her. _ Sai didn't bother turning around, only waited for the female to come up to him. Which she did. Sai soon found him self lurched around facing a beast of a women with blonde hair.

"You!" She said again this time jabbing his chest with her finger. The other hand was preoccupied holding…Ice cream tubs?  
"Yes me piggy, have you suddenly forget my name?"

There was fire in her eyes now. "Arrh don't call me that you boar! After I'm through with you , you won't be able to think!"  
"Is that a threat?" He stopped up closer to her, she didn't back down, instead took another step until there noses were almost touching.

"You can take it as whatever you want you little _ass_. You have no right to hurt Sakura the way you did, she did nothing wrong to you. Have you no shame for your self? Making a pregnant women search for you like that? If she over exerts her self or worries too much it's not good for the baby."

Inner Ino cheered in satisfaction when she saw his eyes avert else where in guilt .  
"Ino, mind your own business, this is between Sakura and my self."  
"I don't give a damn, she's my friend and you mess with her, you mess with me."

Sai ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I don't have time for this, Sakura and I have are own issues that we will work out in due time, stay the hell out of it." He made to walk past her but she wouldn't be deterred from giving him a piece of her mind.

Her voice dropped to a sinister level.  
"If Naruto knew about this or hell, Sasuke-kun they would both find the most painful way of ending your miserable life."

Now he was mad. "Listen drama queen, if the traitor had decided to stay and look after his _wife _ I wouldn't be needed in the first place now would I?"  
"You're not needed for anything! She just wanted to speak to you, you imbecile! Is being her friend too much to ask of you?"

He felt another blow to his gut, that's right he was just her friend. The whole world saw it as such, so why couldn't he?  
"And I wasn't ready to talk all right?"  
"Why?"

"None of your damn business Ino!" And then he lurched away from her grasp and vanished into the crowds.  
Ino let out a sigh of frustration. "Damn forehead girl for attracting all the emotionally constipated men."

xxx

Mother nature was not on his side. Clothing plastered to his body, black hair sticking to his scalp, cold winds freezing his veins. But he trudged on in the thunder storm, leaping from one slick tree branch to another, not loosing his rhythm. Regardless of the branches cutting into his face and arms. He would take it all and more, because it was almost time.

xxx

Sakura stood by her living room window, dressed in an ankle length, dark green sun-dress, watching the distant storm clouds gather and come closer to her village.

"You shouldn't have said those things to him Ino."

"What? Are you crazy? After watching you run around the village looking for him like that? Of course I was going to say something."

Sakura turned around and leaned her back on the windowsill. Right hand rubbing her stomach. It had become a comforting habit in the last months of her pregnancy.

"I'll deal with him, I may have an idea as to why he was avoiding me. Nevertheless it was stupid of me to search for him like that. I got a letter from Tsunade-sama this morning , and she ripped my head off for it."

Ino laughed at the sour look on her friends face. "Aww don't worry you can chew Sai's head off later. I heard from my sources that he's at the training grounds."  
"You know what, that sounds lovely!." Sakura pushed her self off her resting spot and went to the get her flip-flops, since no other kind of footwear felt or fit as well as a pair of flip-flops.

Ino joined and walked with her to training grounds number three. She was not going to leave Sakura alone, since she was expecting any time now .  
While walking at a leisurely pace through the town. Ino asked a few questions.

"Hey Sakura I know you wanted to wait till the birth to find out the sex, but  
have you thought of any names for the child?"  
"Honestly, I have thought of 10 names each, for a boy and a girl. But I just can't seem to decide." Sakura laughed at her own foolishness.  
"You can always put them in a hat and pick one out.""Ino as pleasant as your suggestion is I want the child's name to be..I don't know special, I was thinking Hoshi if it's a girl, even though you can use it for both genders."

"Why name your kid star?" Sakura smiled deviously.

"Cause Ino pig, I wished on a star the night Sasuke and I met agian…" Her face turned red and Ino had hearts in her eyes.

"Wow that is so cute! Sure go for it name the kid Hoshi regardless of it sex."  
"I know but Sasuke might mind, naming his son, star."  
"Who cares about what he thinks! You're the one that was carrying the kid for nine months!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "But Ino I want us both to agree on a name. I want it to be perfect."

Ino put her arm around her friends shoulders. "I'm sure whatever you and Sasuke-kun choose will be fine."  
"That's if he's here to help me decide. He didn't tell me when he was going to return."

"True, but I'm sure he'll show up soon."  
They were in sight of the training grounds when Sakura stopped walking.  
"Ino if you don't mind I would like to talk to Sai alone." Ino smiled reassuringly.

"No problem, I have a hunch that if Sai sees me, he will not be too approachable. Don't get too upset Sakura." With a wink she turned around and walked away.  
Sakura gathered all her courage and made her way to the cloud darkened training grounds.

xxx

xxx

_15 Minutes later…_

Sakura could not believe her eyes. In front of her Sai and Sasuke were entangled in mortal combat, and they were fighting for blood. The thunder rumbling just made the ominous situation picture perfect.  
She watched in horror as Sai raised his kuni to bring it down on Sasuke's shoulder in a clean sweep.

"NOOO!" She screamed and ran to stop what was happening. But a pair of strong arms held her back. Sakura whipped her head around to look into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. She almost fainted in relief.

"Naruto! Naruto you have to stop them! Please there going to kill each other. They won't listen to me."

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

TBC...

xxxxxxx

AN: Yes I took a bit of time to update, BUT vaild reason, wrting this WHILE being a "good" university studnet is hard! It's like adding to your home work, lol nah just kidding , writing this is like down time to me.

Also it takes longer to edit. I have lost 2 betas...and personlay i don't like mistakes. No matter how small. (I should be one to tlak eh?) If anyone of you would like u can send me an e-mail of all the pales there are mistakes on this chapter, or other ones, properly labled and I will fix them.

Before I run out of time, you guys haven't been reviewing, yes you. I see you right there. Some of you guys might have noticed I put my fic on adult they don't have decent Sasuke/Sakura fics. Heck there hardly any there. I know many of you write M fics put them on there, please?

REVIEW please?


	19. Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time...**

She watched in horror as Sai raised his kuni to bring it down on Sasuke's shoulder in a clean sweep.

"NOOO!" She screamed and ran to stop what was happening. But a pair of strong arms held her back. Sakura whipped her head around to look into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. She almost fainted in relief.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 18: Fight! Fight!**

"Naruto you have to stop them! Please there going to kill each other. They won't listen to me." She wailed shaking him like a leaf.  
Again the sound of metal crashing filled the area. Sakura looked around her eyes zeroing in on Sasuke's right shoulder. There was no blood, meaning he had dodged the attack. A wave of relief filled her make her lessen her hold on Naruto.

xxx

Naruto looked on in worry. He was frozen in shock at the sight before him. He was supposed to kick Sasuke's ass _first._

His team had been late finishing his mission, but they had a good reason. When Naruto had returned to the village he made towards his apartment, only to meet Ino on the way, who told him what had transpired between Sakura and Sai and exactly where they were.

Naruto had forgone the trip home ,and instead made his way to the training grounds. It was going to rain soon and he didn't want Sakura out in this kind of weather. Nor did he think it would be good for her and the baby if she got upset with Sai.

He had made it time to watch two black haired almost identical looking males engaged in combat. Upon closer inspection he had identified one as Sai and the other male, with a red fan on his shirt, his old friend, rival, and team mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto knew Kakashi would be here soon, simply because his old sensei just knew when to pop up, but in the mean time, he had to try and keep Skaura clam. Who was clearly not in the right state of mind. There was no way he could alone stop Sasuke and Sai, they were too engaged in trying to kill the other. Regardless of that fact, he would have tried, but someone had to watch Sakura.

xxx

Sasuke made quick hand seals that a non Sharingan user could see, while running at Sai.  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (_Fire Element; Grand Fireball)_

Unleashing a ball of fire at his look like, who just in time flipped away, but not before sustaining a second degree burn on his right shin.  
Sai neatly landed on a low tree branch looking down on Sasuke.  
He sized up his completion. He was very fast, fast as Kakashi and he knew from Naruto that even at a young age the Uchiha was amazing at Taijutsu as well as Ninjutsu.  
Whose first taste by Sai was evident by the burns on his shin.

Nevertheless he wasn't half bad, after all he was Kakashi's student as well. Not to mention that he was talented in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. He would fight for a while longer and find a weak point in Uchiha Sasuke.

He had already formulated a plan. One thing he learned was always have a few plans while fighting never fight with out direction.  
"Is that all the _famous_ Uchiha Sasuke has?" Sai taunted.

Sasuke smirked. Then disappeared. Before Sai could move he felt a Kunai pressed to his neck. Sai laughed and Sasuke slashed the laughing nins neck…only for him to turn into a log, two Shurikens sailed , one embed it self into Sasuke's upper arms the other was neatly reflect off by his Kunai.  
Sasuke plucked the Shuriken out of his arm letting blood seep out of the semi shallow cut. A mere nuisance. Just like his opponent. Sasuke could have ended this fight long ago, but he wanted the son of a bitch to pay. And he would make him.

xxx

Sasuke had left the storm that seemed to be chasing him. And entered Konoha disguised as traveler, only to find that Sakura was not in her apartment. Dropping his bag in her bedroom, Sasuke had commenced a searched all over Konoha, until he had stumbled upon Sakura locked in a verbal battle with his current opponent.

Apparently the bastard had made his wife search for him for days in her condition so that she may _speak_ to him.

Only to find out him spewing profanities at her and accusing her of siding up with the 'traitor' while leaving her teammate, _him. _The Uchiha quickly came to the conclusion- that Skaura had yet to make – Sai had feelings for _Uchiha _Sakura.

As Sasuke had watched the verbal match, more profanities were exchanged to the point where Sai physically threatened Skaura. In all fairness Sakura had started the physical threats much before.

Sasuke had felt a pang of guilt when Sakura had said "_I ache from head to toe! Every body fricking part of my body is swollen and I can' hardly walk I waddle-"_  
Soon guilt was replaced with anger when Sai had cut her off.  
"_Then don't let traitors fuck you, oh I'm sorry that just one of your weakness…"_  
That was when Sasuke had pounced. He had tolerated enough of the little assholes comments.

Taking both Sai and Sakura unaware, Sasuke tackled Sai to the ground.. Sakura had jumped away while Sai and Sasuke engaged in mortal combat.

xxx

Sai had only known it was the traitor when Sakura had screamed "_Sasuke no! Don't kill him, he's a friend!"  
Che as if the traitor could kill me. _He would prove his worth in front of Sakura today by beating the infamous Uchiha Sasuke and make him kiss the ground.

xxx

Sasuke looked around for his pathetic opponent. He had decided not to use his Shraringan since he knew it used up chakra more rapidly. Plus his current opponent wasn't worthy of his blood limit.

Sasuke flew from the tree just in time to see Sai's powerful kick split the branch in two. Both nija were again squaring off on the ground. Sasuke attacked first using his Shishi Rendan, _Lion Combo_ which he had long ago picked up from Lee , but refined over the years.

Sai wasn't ready for the series of rapid bone crushing punches and kicks. More so he was completely unprepared when thrown up into the air on to see Sasuke appear above him and slam his leg down on his abdomen.

Blood squirted out of Sai's mouth as he landed with a _thud _onto the hard unforgiving earth. More blood gushing out of his mouth. He could distantly hear Skaura scream for Sasuke to stop and _let_ him , _Sai liv_e.  
That spurned Sai on, he would show Sakura, his worth. Quickly getting to his feet Sai, avoided the three Shurikens thrown at his form. Which combusted when they hit a tree instead.

_The bastard plays dirty, well I can too. _

Sai made a series of hand seals which Sasuke didn't bother copying , while rushing at Sasuke. Both ninja's displayed excellent taijutsu moves until Sai finally found an opening.  
"Shou-Geki-Shou!" Using his palm which he had concentrated a lot of chakra into, he uppercut Sasuke, sending him air born. If anything a lethal attack.

xxx

"Sai no!" Sakura had watched him make the hand seals, she knew that attack would hurt. Her heart lurched in her chest as she watched her husband get slammed into large tree, and snapping it in half upon impact. Sakura tried running out of Naruto's tight grip, but he held her fast.

"We have to make them stop Naruto! Please let me do something!" Naruto shook his head.  
"It's pointless right now Sakura-chan. Even I can't stop them. Let them fight it out, it's for the best." Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She turned away from Naruto, she was obviously getting no support here.

"Sasuke Get UP!" She shouted almost making Naruto deaf.

Sasuke stumbled to his feet, eyes narrowing at Sai. Who threw a few smoke bombs veiling him and Sasuke from the eyes of Naruto and Sakura.

_Tring _

Suddenly Sasuke heard bells. He gripped his head in pain.

xxx

Sakura's face lost all of its color. Sai was using the dirty bell Genjutsu and he wouldn't let her see what was happening.

_No this can't be happening! I won't let him get hurt._

Sakura lurched out of a shocked Naruto's arms and ran towards the tent of smoke.  
"Sakura-chan get back here!" Naruto ran after her quickly catching up and holding on to her tightly.  
"Are you mad women? Sasuke will flip if you get hurt!" Sakura ignored Naruto.

What Sai was doing right now was using the _Bells_, a genjutsu weapon. Which makes the enemy see illusions and puts them under high hysteria or hallucinations by hearing the bells sounds.

Sakura could hear Sasuke scream in pain so lost was he in his own mind induced terrors.

"Sasuke it's just a Genjutsu! DISPEL it!" There was a pause.  
Then she heard more screaming. Now Sakura begin to panic.

"Come on Sasuke you can do it. It should be easy for you. WE ARE NOT dead, Naruto and I are RIGHT here! We WON'T leave you! Itachi CAN'T kill us!" She continued to shout encouragement into the thick cloud of blue smoke. She would kick Sai's ass majorly for this later.

Naruto's eyes widened. Hearing Sasuke's anguished cries for Itachi not to kill his mother and Sakura.  
"COME ON SASUKE TEME. IF YOU CAN"T BEAT SAI YOU CAN"T BEAT ME!" He joined in with Sakura shouting into the cloud of smoke.

xxx

_Tring Tring Tring_

Sasuke was living in a red and black nightmare, he watched as Itahci slay more people of the Uchiha clan, their parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, then moving not Konoha's citizens while steadily making his way to a pregnant Sakura.

_Tring Tring Tring Tring!_  
Another scream of anguish rang in time with the bells. Sasuke could do nothing, he was tied to a tree and could only watch helplessly as his brother approached Sakura.

"What did I tell you about containers and limits little brother? People tie you down, I'll just release you."

_**Tring **_

"Fuck Itahci kill me, but not HER! Leave her alone you bastard, leave Sakura alone!"

Sasuke shut his eyes tight and struggled harder against the invisible rope, the bells ringing much more loudly in his head. Never stopping.  
_How did this suddenly happen? Where did Itachi come from? Why can't I fight? When did he tie me up? What happened to Naruto? Why isn't he protecting Sakura?  
**Tring Tring**  
Why won't the bells stop ringing?_

xxx

Sai was confused, why were Sakura and Naruto encouraging the traitor? He wasn't going to cause _too_ much damage, just knock him out. Sai decreased the attack a little.

xxx

Sasuke heard her then, in the midst of all the people screaming, Itachi taunting him and the cursed bells, he heard her angelic voice. He heard her tell him how she and the baby were fine and alive, how she wasn't going to leave him.

"_Sasuke it's just a Genjutsu! DISPELL it!"_

The youngest Uchiaha's eyes widened in realization and fury.

xxx

Naruto could taste the difference in the air, just before Sasuke stopped screaming, Naruto took that as a signal, and grabbed Sakura leaping farther away, to a much more safer distance.

"You know Sakura-chan now I fell sorry for Sai." Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke was not going to let Sai off easily now  
"Me too Naruto, me too."

xxx

A large Shuriken cut through the air clearing some of the smoke and the rest was cleared away buy a large gust of wind.

Sasuke stood in the clearing catching his Shuriken as it came back to him.

"How did you like that traitor? It seems your weakness in in your head."  
"It's time to end this."  
Sai laughed reaching in his pocket for a kunai.  
Sasuke let his large Shuriken fly.

Naruto's eyes widened that was Sasuke's _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_.

"Sai you ass RUN! That thing is going to slice you in two!" Sai jumped away but wasn't ready for Sasuke who amazingly detached him self from the flying Shuriken's shadow and attacked him head on.

Sai was already air born and soon found him slef under Sasuke's Kage Buyou. Sasuke was attached to his shadow.  
The Uchiha used this as a chance to rain punches down onto Sai making him cough up blood profusely.

Soon Sai was tied to a tree by Sasuke's chakra strings that ran to Sasuke's mouth. Sakura's eyes winded in a flashback, she had seen Sasuke use this attack long time ago on Orochimaru when they were in their chunin exams. At this rate Sasuke would fry Sai and then he would be in real BIG trouble with Tsunade-sama!

xxx

Sasuke made furious hand seals then took the strings out of his mouth and held on to them. "Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Element; Dragon Fire Technique)  
The fire hungrily ate up the chakra infused strings as if they were doused with oil.

Sai watched his life run through his eyes drenched in flames of red fire.

xxx

**THUNK**

Sasuke jumped back to avoid a few sharp Kunai's. There stood kakashi reading his perverted orange book. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. Kakashi had to stop him at the best part.

Sasuke had noticed Kakashi's presence since he had dispelled the Ginjutsu attack. The Uchiha ignored his once sensei, but he would be lying if he didn't say a certain cord was struck in him seeing the man. He was the only brother/father figure he had in his life after one was murdered by the other.

Sasuke quickly turned his head back to his battered opponent, who was stepping out of his bindings. In a flash Sasuke was standing over his opponent a Kuni held at his throat.  
"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you?" He asked his voice louder then the rumbling of thunder and all the more ominous.

"Because Sakura-chan just peed in her pants? I don't know if that is a valid reason, but ….um... yeah." Naruto pointed with both hands at his female best friend.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

TBC...

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

AN: Oki obviosuly in my fic Sai hasn't met Sasuke before. Work with me here ppl. And all the attacks i didn't make them up, haha there all from the Anime, as many would have noticed. (Sasuke needs to come up with new attacks) Although the ones he has now kick ass! And for all those think like Naruto, Sakura didn't really pee in her pants...her water broke, she she's gone into labour. Oh and I decided long ago what the gender of the baby was going to be. And I have a name.

Thank you to all those who have reviewd! I do read each and everyone of thema nd i seriusly get a kick out of them. It gives me a reading of how badly you guys want the next chpater up.


	20. Where Sasuke is in pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**Chapter 19: **Where Sasuke is in pain

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Because Sakura-chan just peed in her pants? I don't know if that's a valid reason… but ….um yeah." Naruto pointed with both hands at his female best friend.

Everyone looked at where Naruto and Sakura were.

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow almost is his hair line. His former students just all around had bad timing.

Sakura moaned in pain staggering where she stood leaning the nearest tree. If she wasn't in so pain she would have been terribly embarrassed. To have her water break in the presence of males, but hey they had all seen her at her worst before right? This was a mere smudge of that list.

Sai's eye widened in horror, she was going into labor NOW?  
"Sakura?" He made to walk to his friend wincing from his many cuts and bruises.

But the Uchiha beat him to it.

Sasuke quickly made his way to stand behind his wife, letting her lean back on his chest. He put one hand around her waist letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck as she moaned in agony. Her tears wetting his shirt.  
"Naruto, run ahead to the hospital and tell them she's on her way." Naruto cast Sakura a worried glance and followed Sasuke's order.

The first words his rival/best friend was speaking to him a few years were an order. However, this was not time to argue or fight. Sakura-chan came first.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi next, while picking up the whimpering women into his arms. Holding on to her tightly regardless of her wet clothing.  
"Sakura, has an overnight bag next to her bed. She will be needing it."

Sakura squeezed his bicep and let out a low moan in distress, and Sasuke was off, headed in the general direction of Konoha hospital. He tried his best not to jostle her too much while he was roof hopping.

xxx

Kakashi turned to Sai. "I seem to have forgotten where Sakura lives."

Sai rolled his eyes, and staggered to his feet, stumbling a few times. They both knew the copy ninja had a perfectly good idea where Sakura lived. Nevertheless he nodded his head in agreement to cooperate.

_The traitor will most likely be disguised as me anyway when he reaches the hospital._  
Not to mention Sai had to bandage his numerous wounds.

xxx

And he was. When Uchiha Sasuke carried his wife into the hospital, he was greeted as 'Sai' and quickly ushered to the maternity ward by three nurses. It seemed like Naruto had properly done his job, of alerting the correct hospital staff.

Shizune quickly appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Sai, follow me quickly-" she led him past a few corridors turning left and right- "the doctor and the nurses are ready, if you would like to go in, I need you to go with Lilly and wash up-" she pointed to a nurse with green hair- "and you will be given a smock , mask and gloves, but first Sai…I need you to put Sakura down on this bed."

Shizune opened two double door and led him to a bed which had various monitors set up next to it and was surrounded by the three nurses from before and a doctor all dressed and ready for battle-er-birth.  
Sasuke gently laid his whimpering wife down, but not before she gave his neck a good squeeze to relive some her pain. The Uchiha took it all without so much as batting an eye lash.

"You will come back won't you?" She asked breathless, sweat pouring down her temples.  
"Yes." Then he was quickly let out by the nurse to get ready.

"How long will this take?" Sasuke asked the nurse with green hair.  
"Any where between two to twenty four hours. But then again there are always exceptions." The Uchiha only grunted in answer.

xxx

It was already 8 hours meaning it was 11pm. And Sasuke was nearing his wits end. His ear drums were ready to burst from Sakura's screams, and her swearing had made the doctor pause and look at him as if saying ,'Are you as shocked as I am? Or does she always spew profanities like this?'

xxx

Naruto was waiting outside, and he wasn't alone, Ino and Hinata were keeping him company, more like keeping watch over him.

Lee was pacing back and forth making Neji dizzy. He didn't even know why he was here. Oh yes, Tenten had dragged him with her. Of course he didn't want to be on the bad side of his girl friend anytime soon. But this was too much.

Neji whispered to Tenten that he was going to go meditate in the hospital gardens. Tenten nodded smiling, when he bent down to kiss her forehead before making a hasty exit.  
All the while Kakashi read from his orange book. No one thought it would be polite to point out that he hadn't turned a page in the last eight hours. Now where was Sai?

Sai was tending to his battle wounds at home using all the salves that Sakura had given him long ago. Sai had asked Hinata to give him a signal when he should "appear". Seeing as Sasuke was "borrowing" his appearance. He really didn't want to get into another fight with the Uchiha in his current state.

xxx

There was another loud scream and Naruto leapt up from his seat.

"WHAT are they doing to her?" Ino shoved him back down.  
"They are trying to HELP her, and birthing isn't an easy process."  
The loud ninja was at a loss. "Isn't there a painLESS way to do this?"  
Ino shook her head. "Nope", they could always do a C-section, but was too complicated to explain to a male, especially Naruto.  
Naruto slumped back into his seat.

"I'm going to kill the _teme_ for causing her this much pain." He muttered cracking his knuckles.  
"And I shall join you!" Lee chimed in then went back to his single minded task of pacing.

Kakashi snorted and commented from behind his book. "I'm sure right know he would rather be dealing with you Naruto, then Sakura."

Ino surveyed those around her.  
"2000 Yen she will break an appendage of his?"  
Again Kakashi spoke from his book. "Completely unfair. We all know that is going to happen. 5000 yen for she will not let him sleep with her for another six months."

"I'm in."  
All head turned to the weapons specialist.  
"What? After that much pain what women would let a man sleep with her for the next year?"

Kakashi coughed.

And Lee paced some more.

xxx

Sasuke looked at the clock, it was one am.

"You are giving birth to our child on the 12th of November." He sounded so pleased with him self that Sakura decided to break a few bones while calling him a _pompous fucker _ who needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Kuso! Sakura you just broke my wrist!" He hissed while a nurse quickly grabbed the injured hand, and healing it with her chakra, while Sakura took hold of his other hand.  
"That won't be the only thing I'll be breaking!" Sasuke gulped and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on Sakura, keep breathing as the nurse is instructing you." The doctor instructed from her position between Sakura's legs . This was one slow birthing process.

There was actually a nurse behind Sakura' s head telling her exactly how she should be breathing, but Sakura was too far in her pain to be following the instructions continuously.  
"I am damn it! When will this be over? I want to push already! I want my mother! Most of all I want my epidural!" She wailed. Her eyes full with tears of pain and frustration.

All Sasuke heard from the doctor who was murmuring to the nurse next to her was, "You are not ready to push-you…. made me promise…epidurals this early in your labor may increase the risk of using forceps or a c-section." the rest was cut off as Sakura yanked Sasuke so that he was hovering over he face. Her lips close to his ears. The nurse still healing his hand.

"Sasuke this hurts so much. It a million times worse then being stabbed with a kuni a few hundred times… I don't think I can do it any more, I'm so tire-AHHH!"  
The whispered comment ended in a blood curling scream. Sasuke shut his eyes tight willing his ears to stop ringing. He entwined his fingers with hers and let his forehead rest against hers.

"It's almost done, just a little more. You are doing fine." He swiftly kissed her sweat drenched forehead and pulled his other hand away from the nurse who had been healing it, so that he could push sweat drenched pink strands of hair that had fallen over sea foam eyes.

His hand was healed and the nurse had been holding on to the appendage for too long.

xxx

Tsunade joined the wait room crew. It was three am and her apprentice had yet to give birth.  
"Is Sai in there with her?" She asked the room at large.

Kakashi and Naruto kept silent since they knew exactly who was in the delivery room with Sakura and who wasn't.

It was Lee who decided to answer.  
"Yes he is Tsunade-sama."  
"Well at least he's doing something right. How come Sakura's parents aren't here?"

Again no one immediately answered her question. Everyone was too busying shooting each other accusing glances, as if saying "_why didn't you go get them?"_

"I take it from your silence that no one thought it inform her parent's. Kakashi I expected better from you. And Lee STOP pacing! You're wearing out a hole in the floor!" Lee stopped. "I shall go inform Sakura-chans parents!"  
When he was gone Naruto sat back. But then jumped up when he heard another tortured scream.

"Yeah dead man."  
The only sound in the wait room there after was of Naruto cracking his knuckles.

xxx

"You can start to push now Sakura. But do it when I say so… push!"

The doctor encouraged her, while Sasuke felt like his right hand was about to be broken again.  
"God damn it I'm never sleeping with you again!"

"I want you to push as hard as you can this time, okay Sakura?"

"Next time you giving birth!" Sakura was barley pay attention to the doctor. Her attention was trained to the young man next to her. Who continued to stroke her damp hair.

"Push again Sakura, that's it, you're doing great."  
"Bloody fuck why do you have to be such a horny insufferable prick?"  
Sasuke's eyes brows shot up. And his cheeks turned the slightly bit of red.  
"Sakura, this is no place to-"

"But you are horny! If you weren't I wouldn't be here! What the hell happened to your bloody control. WHY me?" She wasn't making any coherent sense at this point.  
Sasuke tried reasoning with her, poor guy didn't stand a chance.  
"Sakura I seem to remember that it takes _two_ to-"

"Make a baby? Yes I-AHHHHHHH-know. But-shit this hurts-if you weren't so insistent-Holy mother f!- this would NOT-GAHHHH-have happened!"  
By this time Sasuke's hand was turning blue since Sakura had effetely cut off blood circulation to it.

Sasuke truly was at a loss. He had NO idea what to say or do. He knew that it was the pain talking not Sakura. Nevertheless, he was a shinobi, he wasn't trained to help pregnant women give birth. This was completely out of his field of specialty.  
He leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
Sakura noticed his lips come close to hers.

"Oh no you don't!"

Slam!

She rammed her forehead into his nose. "Keep those lips away from ME! Or so help me Kami-sama I'll rip them out!"

"Arhh shhhut Sakuurah" Sasuke swore as he held his bleeding nose with one hand. It was as if the nurse who had healed his hand was waiting for something like this to happen, for she was quickly fixing his nose, after sickening _crack _ it was set back in place and she had given him a cloth to wipe away the blood.

He was getting more injuries here then he had gotten fighting Sai. Sasuke looked down at his wife who had her eyes shut tight her teeth biting into her bottom lips. And Sasuke forgot his pain and shock, and was back to 'helping' his wife bring their child into the world.

The doctor spoke up again. "That's good Sakura I want you to relax for a bit and then we will do a few more big pushes."  
"REST? HOW can I rest? Did you hear her? She said REST!"

"I think she means you can stop pushing for a short while." Sasuke really should have kept his comment to him self right there.  
Sakura lurched up and grabbed him by his collar brining him down to her level.  
"Keep-_deep breath in-_ your bloody mouth -_deep breath out-_SHUT. I KNOW what-_pant-_she means. I don't need YOU telling me! You arrogant , insensitive NIT WIT! "

At that moment Sasuke felt a fleeting wisp of fear. Her eyes were raging with furry and then suddenly pain. And he continued to hold her hand and stroke her hair. What else could he do?

_Why does such a pleasurable act have to come such painful conclusion? _

He leaned down to kiss her fore head again. Sakura lurched away.

"Don't touch me! That's how it all starts!"  
Sasuke this time decided _not _to inform her that she wouldn't become pregnant with a kiss in the delivery room, nor would he try and have sex with her in this place.  
"Alright, we'll do whatever you want Sakura."  
"What I want is this child out of me NOW! And I _never _ want to have sex with _you_!"

"Sakura push!"

xxx

At 5:45am the doctor opened the delivery room doors. She was quickly cornered by Naruto. "Where is she? Is she okay? Oh my god is it a boy or a girl? What is Sakura-Chan doing-"

"Naruto!" Ino pulled him back away from the doctor. "Let the doctor speak!"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Sakura and her baby are doing just fine. We moved them to a private room via the back doors of the delivery room. However the father has _asked _that you give the family a few moments alone."

More like demeaned but the doctor wasn't going to hold it against him. One broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, some hair loss, three broken fingers, a dislocated nose…and she didn't know what other kind of injures he had sustained, but she figured the poor guy deserved to be left in peace for a bit, before being bombarded by his friends.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto stormed out of the waiting room before anyone could stop him.  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tailed after her exuberant boyfriend."

Ino shook her head Naruto was utterly hopeless. She apologized to the doctors on behalf of her friend, since she was the only one awake. Even Tsunade had fallen asleep on the comfy waiting sofas. Ino made her way over to Sakura's parents and decided to wake them first. Since everyone else was asleep including Kakashi.

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

TBC:...

**Thank you** soo much for your reviews for the last chapter to everyone.

As you can see this is not the last chapter. The last chapter is causing me a LOT of grief, because if I end it the way I want to ppl will be out to kill me. So i thought I'll post this real quick. Sorry i didn't up date last week. This is the latest I have held out on you guys, but I had two assignments due! Yeah and I'm already behind on this stupid essay...ah lets not go there.

lets not go there.


	21. Where we meet the baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or anything. Please don't sue the poor university student.

**Chapter 20: **Where we meet the baby

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's beautiful."

Sakura held back a yawn as she answered. "Hmm.. I know, she's lucky _not_ to have my forehead."

"Your forehead is fine." Sakura laughed softly, and relaxed against the raised bed. Sasuke sat beside her holding their daughter, safe in his arms. He was unwilling to let Sakura hold the baby for too long, claiming he wanted her to _rest_.  
Sakura of course knew he just wanted to hold their child.

At first when the doctor had given the baby to him, Sasuke had frozen in shock for a full minute. But like everything else in life, Sasuke had mastered how to hold the child effortlessly.  
Sasuke felt a certain strong connection with his child that he felt with no one else. He had the feeling that he would protect her to no end. She gave him strength and as Sakura had mentioned, their daughter would one day have him wrapped around her little fingers.

_I will protect you no matter what._ We made a vow to his little girl.

The sleeping baby suddenly woke up crying, flying her tiny wrists about onyx eyes opening then closing just as little lips vocalized her upset.

Alarmed Sasuke turned to Sakura.  
"Did I do something wrong? Why is she crying?" Sakura smiled and reached for the baby, Sasuke immediately placed the baby in her hands.  
"It's okay Sasuke-kun, she's just hungry." Sasuke watched as Sakura undid the laces on her gown freeing one breast to the baby's searching mouth. The baby quieted own instantly and Sasuke was amazed. He had never seen anything so…he couldn't' think of the word for it.

"Does it hurt?" He reclined on the hospital bed next to his family. Sasuke let his daughter clench one of his fingers in her tiny grip,  
"Not at all, my breasts were in pain before but the pain is lessening now that the milk is being taken out.

"She is so small." This was the 10th time he had said that.  
"I know, but she is perfectly healthy at 7 pounds and 8 ounces." Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura.  
"She is worth it all, isn't she?" Sakura simply nodded her head. Even through all the pain, her daughter was worth it. She was perfect.  
There was a hint of pride in the Uchiha's voice as he spoke, "She's going to be strong."

"How do you know?"  
"By her grip on my finger."

Sakura couldn't help it, she giggled.  
Sasuke only hned at her.  
"Then I take it you approve of her? You don't mind that the baby wasn't a boy?"

"No I don't. The child is precious of all treasures to me. Thank you Sakura." Sakura had tears coming down her cheeks.  
"Oh Sasuke-kun." She leaned over and hugged him holding her baby with one arm. Sasuke held her until their little one let out a yell of protest.

"Looks like she has your vocal cords." The konouchi smacked him on the shoulder and switched the baby to her other breast."Well at least she didn't get my pink hair."  
"I don't think there is anything wrong with your hair." Sakura was shocked!

Was that a complement?

His lips took the reply out of her mouth as he gently kissed her, mindful of the child between them. They lazily went back and forth dipping into each others mouth.  
"What do you want to name your precious treasure, Sasuke-kun?"  
His forehead resting on hers he looked down at the baby, running finger over her deep red hair, which really was black, only in bright light could one see the deep red highlights.

"Takara…Takara Uchiha."

"Takara it is."

Sakura bumped noses with Sasuke making him look into her sea foam pools. She had asked him, once they were alone with the door looked to dispel the image of Sai."May I hold her again?" Sakura wiped the excess milk form Takara's lips and handed her over.  
"I see, it seems that I will have competition for your attention?" Sasuke burped the baby as Sakura instructed him to.

Before Sasuke could reply there was a loud noise coming from the door.  
There was a click, as the lock was picked. Naruto ran into the room, Hinata and Sai hot on his heels.

"Sasuke teme!"

"WAHHH!"

The baby let out a cry and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Hinata quickly closed the door. Sakura joined in glaring at Naruto, Sasuke handed his daughter back to her mother and Sakura rocked the baby trying to calm her down.

"Naruto you baka, you have to keep your voice down!" she whispered harshly, Naruto had the grace to blush.  
"Ano, sorry Sakura-chan…can I see the baby?"

"No." Sasuke's voice rang out in the room. Sai clenched his fists. And Naruto looked heartbroken.  
"Dobe, go wash your hands first, I don't want your ramen bacteria on my child."

Sakura and Hinata laughed. Sakura nodded her head. "Yes he's right, Hinata, Sai if you would like to hold the baby, please wash your hands as well."  
Naruto was already back from the washroom before Sai and Hinata could turn around and walk to the washroom.  
"Oki teme, leme hold the baby!"  
"Shh! Naruto you have to be quiet. And don't swear in front of her." She motioned Naruto closer to her and put the baby in his arms showing him how to hold her.

Sasuke watched with hawk eyes as his child was held by first a fumbling Naruto, who swore to never let any harm come to Takara, as well and to spoil her rotten with candies and to personally train her. Not to mention he would make her the next Hokage…after him, of course.

"Sakura-chan, the baby looks more like you, she will be more beautiful, won't you little cuite? You don't want to look like your daddy, he's an ugly troll." Naruto laughed when the baby opened and closed her eyes as if to agree with him. Sai smirked agreeing with Naruto.

Hinata handled the baby the best, she oowed and awed at Takara. Repeating over and over how kawii she was.

"Sakura-chan she has your lips and nose…S-Sasuke-san her skin tone and eyes are clearly yours. She is beautiful baby. Congratulations." Sasuke only nodded in thanks.

"What's her name?" Sai asked looking over Hinata's shoulder. Sakura held on to Sasuke's hand just in case he decided to finish the fight from earlier on.

"Her name is Uchiha Takara." Sasuke answered.  
"But for now on the books it will be Haruno Takara." Sakura mended casting a warning glance at Sasuke.

Naruto looked up from making faces at the baby to Sakura, when he suddenly noticed the physical appearance of his friend.  
"Hey Sakura-chan you look awful. As in tired…you always look pretty but now…you look bad." Naruto walked up to the bed and stood on one side of her, since Sasuke occupied the other side.

"I am very tired Naruto. And I'll let the comment about looking bad pass for now." Sasuke attention was brought back to his once team mate. She did have dark circles under eyes, her hair lay limp about her shoulders, her eye lids were almost covering her dull sea foam orbs, not to mention that her skin was washed out and pale.

"Sasuke teme this is all your fault, Sakura-chan is not feeling well because of you." Sakura sighed and closed her heavy eyes entwining her hand with Sasuke's. While patting Naruto's arm.

"Not now Naruto, you can beat him up after I do, I just…want some…sleep…so tired…Naruto, Sasuke-kun stay…watch T-Takara…" And then Sakura was asleep.

Naruto looked on as his old rival stared at _his_ one time crush. He had never seen that look in Sasuke's eyes before.  
"You can't just up and leave now Sasuke-teme. They both need you. You have your own family now."

Sasuke didn't answer he continued to watch Sakura as she slept.

xxx

This women had suddenly changed his whole world. Before he had clear goals and he knew how to attain them. Now, he wasn't so sure. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave his daughter and Sakura alone, someone had to protect them. But who was capable enough to watch his family?

"Sasuke-teme listen to me you jack ass."  
"Naruto, promise to look after both of them if anything were to happens to me?"

"Ah you sick bastard, do you even have to ask that?"

_Knock Knock_

All persons in the room aside from Sakura turned towards the door, as it burst open admitting a crowd of people.

"Sakura-san, I have arrived with your parents and flowers!" Lee clambered into the room his arms full of flowers and teddy bears of all shapes and sizes.  
"Sakura honey, your father and I came as soon as we heard…" Ms. Haruno noticed that her daughter was fast asleep with two males holding onto her hands. One Naruto and the other she wasn't sure, but he seemed very familiar.

"Sakura it's about time you gave birth we have been waiting-" Tsunade stopped her tirade as her eyes zeroed in on the man with dark hair standing next to her sleeping apprentice. Her eyes roamed the room spotting a bandaged Sai holding a white bundle of blankets in his arms. With Tenten already demanding he let her hold the baby. While Hinata was telling Neji the baby's name.

Ino pushed into the room, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji hot on her heels. Her eyes zoomed around the room, she spotted Sakura on the bed, Naruto one side and …  
"Sasuke-kun!"

And then all hell broke lose.

xxx

With all the people in the room shouting, Takara was easily scared and began to cry. Sakura instinctively awaked by the shrill sound of her baby crying.

Wild eyed she was startled by all the people in the room. "Where is my baby?" She demanded, Sai quickly walked over and placed the distressed child in her mother arms.  
Sasuke stood up in front of Sakura's bed and Naruto quickly came to stand beside is rival.

The shit just hit the fan and there was lots of damage control to do.  
Tsunade looked at the three males standing in front of Sakura's bed, one being a missing nin. Everyone in he room held there breath waiting for the Hokage to speak. They didn't have to wait long.

"Uchiha explain what you are doing here."

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, clearly knew _why_ Sasuke was here. No one said a word, Sakura' parents made there way to Sakura giving the ninja's in the room a wide berth.

"Speak man! Or have you lost the ability to?" The baby cried again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto gulped. This was not good. Even he could feel Tsunade's chakra rising, as well as Sasuke's. Not to mention everyone else in the room was on the ready to pounce or hold certain people back.

"Umm hey Baa-chan relax for a minute will ya? You haven't even seen Sakura-chan's baby. That is why everyone is here right? Even Sasuke-teme. She's very beautiful, her name is Takara, and she has the cutest little nose…" The last part came out very weak. Sakura wanted to kick Naruto for opening his big mouth, she wasn't the only one.

Tsunade raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Why would Uchiha Sasuke care that Haruno Sakura was having a baby? It doesn't seem like a legitimate reason for the avenger to be here? It implies that Sasuke knew of this before, which means you, Sakura, were in contact with him and didn't let me know."  
Naruto lost all color to his face. He started stuttering.

"W-well no we didn't -know he was--coming..I mean-I-come -on maybe he was curious--decided to check in on us and --and-and found o-out Sakura-chan was going to have a baby-and d-decided to pop -in..ah- you-"  
Sasuke had enough, Naruto was digging him in a deeper grave a he spoke.

"Dobe cease you prattle. I come here for my own reasons, that I do not have to explain to anyone."  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Did he not realize he was talking to the Hokage?

"You arrogant bastard. You realize you are a criminal standing in a roomful of Konoha sihnobi? I will ask again what business do you have with Sakura?"

Sakura had already handed her baby over to her mother, she sat up and held the back of Sasuke's shirt. In an effort to tell him, not to anger the Hokage."Sasuke-kun please?" She whispered so only those close to her could hear.  
Sasuke cast a quick glance behind him and then turned back to the Hokage.  
"I came to see Sakura's baby, I heard from sources that she was expecting."

"That's a load of bull. What do you take me for boy?" Tsunade was not going to bite, there had to be another reason why Uchiha Sasuke suddenly decided to grace Konoha with his presence.

Sasuke knew his reason wasn't convincing, but it was true. He had come to see his child, his heir.

"Believe what you will." He really didn't give a damn what the blonde women thought.

Tsunade had enough.

"Neji, Kakashi arrest him." Both men hesitated before moving closer to Sasuke.

"No!" Sakura let out before she could stop her self. She was on the hospital bed on her knees holding on to Sasuke shoulders. Kakashi paused when he saw the wild look in her eyes. It really wasn't fair to put her through this now, just after she gave birth.

Naruto moved to stand partly in front of Sasuke, ready to stop Neji or Kakashi, "Tsunade-ba-chan, come on don't be such a stick in the-"

"Silence!" her eyes were raging Not only were Neji and Kakashi hesitating, Naruto and Sakura were clearly defying her orders.

Uchiha Sasuke still seemed to be a sore spot for team Kakashi. However, that didn't change anything , no one was above the law, and Uchiha Sasuke had clearly broken Konoha law.

"This is ridiculous I am-"

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! All eyes in the room turned to the chunin who was huffing and puffing at the door way, holding a scroll in his hand.

"What is it now?" This really wasn't a good time to bother Tsunade.  
"Large group of Sound ninja's are approaching Konoha."  
"What!" This was all she needed now, another battle for Konoha.

Kakashi's eyebrows creased. "Did you not read the scroll I sent to your office yesterday afternoon?"  
Apparently she didn't.

"In that scroll I told you of my suspicions of a large number sound ninja in fire country."

"Shit!" Tsunade had actually ignored the scroll taking it for a regular mission summary. Her eyes narrowed in on Sasuke.  
"Is that why you're here?" Sasuke was actually surprised by the news just as the next person in the room.  
"No." He answered flatly.

The Hokage was not buying it. "Why should I believe you?"  
"I believe him." Shikamaru spoke up. "Hokage-sama with all do respect I don't think this is the time to interrogate Sasuke.  
Tsunade nodded her head, and turned to the messenger, she gave her orders, " have the shinobi ready for battle and evacuate the villagers at once."  
"Already in progress Hokage-sama." Suddenly an explosion was heard.

Tusndae turned to the rest of the ninja's in the room, "everyone else, you know what to do, get to it. Uchiha your under arrest and are coming with me-"

"No."  
"Boy this is not the time to-"  
"I'm fighting, I have a mission."  
"What is that?"

Most of the other member of the rookie nine were gone by them, only Naruto, Sai and obviously Sakura, remained.

"To kill Orochimaru."  
"_Really_? Now this is interesting, but how do I know you won't kill Konoha ninja instead?"

"If I wanted to I already could have."  
Naruto laughed nervously there.

"I'll watch him Ba-chan, same with Sai.."  
"Make sure you return with him after the fight." And then they were promptly dismissed.  
"Wait!" Sakura started to remove the blanket from her person. "I want go as well!" Sakura's parents looked alarmed.

"No."

Sakura fixed the three males with a harsh look, since all three had clearly denied her.

"Sakura you just gave birth you need time to heal-" She interrupted her teacher.

"Tsunade-sama please heal me, and I'll take a few pills and then I'll be rea-"

"No."  
Sakura glared at Sasuke.  
"Damn it Sasuke! I want to help as well-"  
"Who will watch Takara?" Suddenly Sakura's eyes winded, for a moment she had forgotten that she was now a mother as well.

She bit her lower lip, while fisting the sheets, this was so unfair!

Tsunade keenly watched the interchange between her apprentice and the Uchiha.

She stopped the starring match, "Sakura I want at least 15 hours of rest after that I will personally heal you, I'm sure this battle will be long and all ninja's will be needed. Naruto I want you and your group to meet up with Kakashi."  
Sakura slumped in defeat. Eyes falling to the ground.

Naruto rushed back to the bed and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I won't let him leave this time."  
Sasuke in surprising show of affection kissed his wife's forehead.

"Don't die on us?" She whispered only for his ears.  
A light smirk grazed his lips.

"Hn."

And Sakura had her promise.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Fini

AN: Oki don't kill me! It's not a cliff! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and all those who have read the fic, it was a great journey but now it has to take short rest...The sequel to "One wish" will hopefully start up in December. Until next time!


End file.
